


Las cartas inacabadas

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Depression, Infidelity, M/M, POV: Sherlock, POV: third person, Romance, Traducción, Translation, post-series 3, series 3 fix-it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Un fuego en la calle Baker lleva a John a leer algo que nunca se planeó que viera: un cuaderno de cartas a medio escribir, inacabadas, que Sherlock escribió durante su tiempo fuera…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Las cartas inacabadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Unfinished Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541750) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



**Las cartas inacabadas**

Por lo menos al final el fuego no causó mucho daño en realidad.

Ciertamente las cortinas necesitarán ser cambiadas y la pared volver a ser pintada para tapar las marcas de las quemaduras pero la mayoría de los papeles apilados en el suelo junto a ella más o menos no valían para nada. Habían vaciado el armario, empaquetado su ropa para enviar a la tintorería; incluso los disfraces y habían sido metidos en cajas y llevados al piso de abajo.

Mary solo se quedó durante los primeros treinta minutos más o menos, señalando cosas con esa manera lenta y pesada suya y comentando sobre sus posesiones varias pero no ayudando de ninguna forma en realidad. Al final John sugirió que se fuera a la cocina y se hiciera una taza de té, y la señora Hudson intervino más ofreciéndole su propia cocina y sugiriendo que a Mary podría gustarle volverse a dormir en el sofá (ya que es plena noche y demás) y generalmente preocupándose por pequeñeces hasta que Mary lo captó y se fue, dejando que a los tres metiendo las cosas de Sherlock en cajas.

O mejor, a los dos: Sherlock es consciente de que ha sido de poco ayuda mirando fijamente sin ver hacia el lugar donde el fuego comenzó, el olor del humo todavía punzante en sus fosas nasales. Un fuego en la calle Baker. La idea le ha tambaleado hasta los cimientos de su ser. Casi lo destruyó con su propio descuido, un cigarrillo sin apagar del todo. Había estado fumando cerca de la ventana no queriendo oír una charla de la señora Hudson por el olor del humo quedándose en la alfombra, en las cortinas, en el papel pintado y manchándolo todo. Aunque ni siquiera se molestaba en regañarle mucho: había estado más preocupada por si él se encontraba bien o no. Lo cual lo estaba más o menos. Solo aturdido por todo. Se había despertado por el punzante olor del humo quemándole la nariz y con la visión de las cortinas ardiendo. Había salido de la cama maldiciendo e intentando apagar las llamas con las mismas cortinas, dejándolo para ir a por la jarra del agua de la nevera y corriendo desde el baño hasta la habitación, rellenándola de la bañera. Había apagado el fuego él solo, la señora Hudson apareciendo con exclamaciones desde la puerta de la habitación mientras él acababa, pero entonces dos camiones de bomberos, que un vecino llamó, llegaron. El personal subiendo por las escaleras y empapando de agua su habitación antes de fiarse de la palabra de la señora Hudson diciendo que la situación estaba bajo control.

Solo después notó que se había quemado. No importaba. La señora Hudson debió de haber llamado a John porque lo siguiente que supo es que John estaba ahí, el sonido de su voz haciendo que el corazón de Sherlock se alzara de su neblina de humo a su pesar, solo para caer de nuevo por el sonido de la voz de Mary sonando con la de John, solapándose e interrumpiendo. Luego todos estaban ahí con él en la habitación, mirando el desastre y haciendo docenas de preguntas. Finalmente la señora Hudson apartó a Mary y empezó a meter cosas en cajas para limpiarlas, secarlas o tirarlas, y ahí estaban, los tres.

Sherlock está sentado en el otro extremo de la cama en un sitio seco, su mirada desenfocada. John de repente está ahí, delante de él, agachado, intentando captar su mirada. –Ey-, dice con la voz un poco ronca. –Déjame ver tus manos.

Sherlock las pone con las palmas hacia arriba obedeciendo en silencio y John hace un ruido de desaprobación.

-Te has quemado-, dice. –Intentaste apagar el fuego con las manos ¿verdad?

Sherlock siente que sus hombros se mueven en lo que podría ser un encogimiento. –Tenía que hacer algo-. Las palabras se sienten entumecidas en su boca, como piedras. Sin sentido. Sin significado.

John chasquea la lengua. –Quédate ahí-, dice y se va otra vez, rebuscando en los armarios del baño. Vuelve un momento después y coge las manos sin fuerzas de Sherlock y las venda. –Cámbiatelas cada veinticuatro horas e intenta no mojarlas demasiado-, ordena. –Si lo necesitas ponte guantes de látex en la ducha-. Fija su mirada duramente sobre la frente de Sherlock, queriendo que alce la mirada. –Sherlock, ¿me estás escuchando?

Sherlock se obliga a asentir y lleva sus ojos a encontrarse con los de John. –Sí.

John suelta un suspiro grande y se sienta en la cama junto a él. –Dios, Sherlock. Podrías haber quemado la casa entera. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo fumando de todas formas? Creí que lo habías dejado.

Lo había hecho, de verdad. Mayormente. –Solo fue uno-, dice Sherlock, las palabras murmuradas y sonando poco creíbles incluso para sus propios oídos. –No volverá a pasar.

-Eso no es…-. John suena agitado. –Quiero decir, es—podrías…-. Se para abruptamente. –Solo…ten más cuidado-, dice firmemente. –No puedo…

Se detiene otra vez y Sherlock espera para ver si seguirá y dice lo que es que _no puede_ , pero John no acaba la frase. En su lugar, un pequeño silencio se forma entre ellos. El entumecimiento de Sherlock se retira y se le ocurre que están solos en la habitación. No se acuerda de cuando se marchó la señora Hudson. En lugar de volverse incómodo, el silencio se siente justo lo contrario: cómodo y uno poco demasiado lleno de cosas sin decir. Casi podría decir algo pero luego se acuerda de que Mary está abajo y la ilusión se hace pedazos. No, no pedazos; eso es demasiado violento. No era lo suficientemente sólida para hacerse pedazos. Más bien la imagen se desvanece como humo. La señora Hudson vuelve, dispersando cualquier esperanza de recapturarlo, ese lugar precario donde John casi dice algo, casi deja salir ese algo que _no puede_ , ¿qué era? ¿Qué habría dicho? _No puedo estar sin ti_. Ligero, sí, es plausible. Puede imaginar a John diciendo esas palabras. _No puedo vivir sin ti_. Hmmm. No es probable. Eso no encaja con Me cuesta este tipo de cosas. No. _No puedo hacerme responsable de tu pura estupidez, Sherlock. Si quemas la casa entera con la señora Hudson y contigo dentro, es cosa tuya. ¡Y todo por un maldito cigarro!_ Sí, eso es más probable. Sherlock siente sus hombros caerse hacia delante un poco y John escoge ese preciso momento para levantarse y apartarse de él.

-Deja que te ayude con eso-, le está diciendo a la señora Hudson que está arrodillada delante del armario, metiendo cosas en otra caja.

-No está todo mojado-, dice la señora Hudson. –En realidad la mayoría está bien. Solo quiere una buena selección, eso es todo. Podría ser un riesgo de incendio tener todos estos papeles por ahí, Sherlock.

Los dos le están mirando. –Lo siento-, dice Sherlock automáticamente, apenas oyéndolos.

Siente más que ve a John intercambiar una mirada con la señora Hudson. –Mira-, dice John con delicadeza. –Puedo ver que no estás del todo preparado para lidiar con todo esto y además es plena noche. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: ¿por qué no me llevo esto a casa, lo miro por ti, lo organizo y después lo traigo otra vez y vemos lo que quieres quedarte y lo que podemos tirar? ¿De acuerdo?

Sherlock asiente automáticamente. –Bien-, dice a través de labios que apenas se mueven. –Bien. Gracias.

Otra mirada pasa entre los dos. –Bajaré a ver a Mary-, dice la señora Hudson saliendo con una caja pequeña de libros en sus brazos.

John se queda. –Deberías volver a dormir-, dice. –Sé que la ropa de tu cama está toda mojada pero la señora Hudson dice que se ocupará de ello por la mañana. Podrías dormir arriba, en mi antigua cama, lo que queda de noche.

-No-, la palabra sale antes de que pueda detenerla, los bordes afilados. –Dormiré en el sofá.

John titubea. –O, si quieres, puedes, erm, venir con nosotros. Quedarte a dormir.

La sugerencia se desploma inmediatamente y Sherlock evita específicamente el contacto visual. –Dormiré en el sofá-, repite, su voz más baja.

John no persiste, no lo ofrece una segunda vez. –Está bien-, dice, sonando ligeramente dubitativo y… ¿se lo está imaginando? ¿Probablemente…un poco herido? Sherlock no está seguro y no tiene un método para estarlo más, lo cual le molesta. –Veré si hay una manta seca en algún sitio-, dice John, la rigidez en su voz solo perceptible. Sale de la habitación y eventualmente Sherlock se levanta y le sigue hasta el salón, abandonando el desastre de su habitación.

John está extendiendo una manta sobre el sofá y la señora Hudson entra con una almohada en cada mano (se ha acordado de que prefiere dos, bendita sea), y juntos le preparan el sofá. Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo observándolos perplejo, incapaz de entender en el momento por qué están haciendo esto. Es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo él solo. Acaban y hay un instante en el que todos están mirándose entre ellos y Sherlock se pregunta si se supone que se tiene que acostar en el sofá con ellos todavía ahí. Se siente inmensamente incómodo. –Gracias-, dice, por no tener nada mejor que decir, pero parece lo correcto. Se mueve y se quita la bata, dejándola sobre la silla y eso parece que hace que se muevan.

John va a la puerta del piso y le dice algo en voz baja a la señora Hudson. –…un poco en shock-, capta Sherlock y la señora Hudson le reconforta diciendo algo acerca de cuidarle. John le da las gracias y coge la caja con las cosas de Sherlock y baja las escaleras, sin duda recogiendo a su esposa embarazada de camino. A Sherlock le da un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, no un recuerdo del dolor del disparo, y se mete bajo la manta, subiendo las rodillas, su espalda hacia el resto del salón.

La señora Hudson viene después de cerrar la puerta que lleva abajo. Su mano cálida se posa en su hombro durante un momento largo. –Estaré abajo si necesitas algo, cielo-, dice. –No te preocupes por todo esto. Estamos bien y lo veremos todo, tus cosas. Duerme algo.

-Está bien-, le dice Sherlock al respaldo del sofá.

Su mano se queda un momento más. –Buenas noches, querido.

Se va y Sherlock cierra fuertemente los ojos, forzando a que el sueño venga y se lleve toda esta pesadilla.

* * *

Cuando despierta, el sol ha salido hace horas. Sherlock se estira, bosteza y se pone boca arriba, sus codos sobre la manta, los dedos pellizcando el borde distraídamente. El fuego. Prendió fuego a su habitación. Aunque está todo bien. Simplemente es un desastre ahora. En realidad no quemó la casa con la señora Hudson y él dentro como John dijo anoche. Se le ocurre que es bastante que John viniera a las tres y media de la mañana, que Mary no solo se lo permitió si no que vino también. Posiblemente no quería a John sin vigilancia o algo así. (No. No tiene nada en lo que basar ese pensamiento, solo una sospecha). Piensa en todas las cosas quemadas y empapadas que estaban en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, los libros y los recortes de periódico y todo eso. Basura, realmente. Aunque peligrosa.

El piso está muy en silencio. La señora Hudson está probablemente o limpiando sus cosas, o durmiendo. La luz del sol se filtra por las cortinas, las motas de polvo atrapadas en los rayos y Sherlock recuerda haber hablado de la elocuencia del polvo. El no entendimiento de John y la señora Hudson. La vida de antes.

Mientras el silencio se asienta sobre el como la manta cubriendo su cuerpo, Sherlock permite que la pregunta que está orbitando en los bordes de sus percepciones se haga, la pregunta que tiene que ver con auto sabotaje y con si sí o si no había sido descuidado adrede. Ciertamente alguna parte de su cerebro se dio cuenta de que había fallado en apagar apropiadamente el cigarro, había calculado la distancia hasta la tela seca de las cortinas. No es ciencia compleja después de todo. ¿Alguna parte de él quiso prenderle fuego a la casa? Sherlock le da vueltas a la pregunta en su mente e intenta verlo objetivamente. No, decide, después de varios largos minutos de autoanálisis. Bueno. Al menos no con la señora Hudson dentro.

Suspira y manda las motas de polvo cerca de su cara a un baile frenético. Una intensa sensación de no tener propósito se está asentando. Ya se ha asentado, se corrige a sí mismo mentalmente. No hay nada que hacer. Solo crimen local, soso, insulso, aburrido, sin imaginación. Moriarty ha muerto, brevemente resucitado por un fragmento de un video viejo y un insignificante imitador potencial, atrapado y arrestado el mismo día. Una decepción tan grande después de la punzada de adrenalina que se había permitido. Por lo menos le sacó de la misión suicida de Serbia. Hay que decir eso, pero la mismísima existencia de Moriarty ha sido su fuerza impulsora durante años. Descubriendo su existencia en las veinticuatro horas de haber conocido a John. Rastreándole de crimen en crimen hasta el día de su confrontación en la azotea del Hospital de Bart que se saldó con dos muertes: una real y la otra no. Persiguiendo a sus agentes, empleados y asociados por Europa y Asia durante dos largos años y medio, en solitario, son ayuda y solo (¿solo? El adjetivo le sorprende, metiéndose de esa manera en su narrativa interior) y sostenido solo por los pensamientos duales de parar a Moriarty de una vez por todas y luego volver a Londres. A John, le corrige molesto su monólogo interior. Como si todavía no fuera consciente de eso. Todo fue por el hecho de volver a John.

Solo que John en muchos sentidos ya no estaba aquí. Oh, estaba ahí, solo que no estaba disponible de la misma manera en que lo había estado. La puerta que llevaba de nuevo a sus vidas juntos estaba cerrada. John no estaba, reclamado por otra persona. Había reclamado a otra persona. Mantenerle significaba aceptar esto. Aceptar a Mary. Y lo había hecho. Había ignorado su lectura inicial de su falsedad por el bien de John y había planeado la boda de ambos minuciosamente. Y había funcionado. Habían tenido casos. Pero no era lo mismo y nunca iba a serlo. Casi había aceptado eso para cuando la boda pasó. Solo que entonces Mary le había disparado y John **había** vuelto a casa por fin, aunque solo temporalmente. Había sabido que no podía durar, que John se volvería a marchar. Hay una niña, programada para llegar en una semana más o menos. John tuvo que marcharse. Nunca habría dejado a un hijo atrás, dejado a Mary encargarse de su hija ella sola, no importa lo que él…pero esto son conjeturas. Puras conjeturas. John nunca ha dicho nada que sugiriera reluctancia a volver, una sensación de estar dividido sobre tener que marcharse de nuevo. Nada por el estilo. Ama a Mary. Se quedará con Mary. Así es como son las cosas.

Sin embargo, al haber perdido a la vez a su némesis, la presión y el miedo de lo que debería haber sido su última misión en Serbia y a John es demasiado. Ha perdido su sentido de motivación, ha olvidado cuál es el sentido de la vida. Lestrade le llamó para ofrecerle un caso de asesinato unos días después de haber sido liberado de la misión pero lo rechazó, tumbado en el suelo junto a la mesita del salón con los ojos cerrados. _Estoy ocupado_ , le había dicho, aunque la verdad era lo contrario. Lestrade no sabe nada de eso aparte de Moriarty. No sabe lo de Serbia. No sabe que John ha vuelto con Mary. Que Mary le disparó. Que John la perdonó y que de todos los sitios, volvió con ella el día de Navidad en casa de sus padres (en serio, John).

Escribió algo sobre eso. Sobre John volviendo con ella. Algo que nunca publicaría en su blog por supuesto. Después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas es mejor mantenerlas en la cabeza de uno. Demasiada gente salpica todo lo que piensan o sienten online para que el resto lo vean, lo cual es particularmente útil cuando se trata de resolver crímenes y particularmente estúpido en cualquier otro aspecto. Entiende la necesidad de una salida, pero no necesita ser pública. Hay un cuaderno donde anota cosas a veces. Un pensamiento o un poco de información relativa a un caso. Cartas inacabadas sin intención de enviar. Escribió muchas de esas mientras estuvo fuera, mayormente para John. También otras cosas. Restos de reflexiones, intentos de poner cosas en palabras que de ninguna otra forma podría haber verbalizado. Cosas que nunca pensó o sintió o expresó antes. Recuerda alguna de las entradas. Había una carta real que le escribió a John, solo por el alivio de escribirla, aunque nunca podría haberla enviado, no sin poner en riesgo la vida de John.

_…escribiéndote para explicarte exactamente por qué no has sabido nada de mí antes de ahora. Tu vida está en riesgo, John. Te lo habría dicho si pudiera pero te habría puesto en peligro. Cuando esté seguro, volveré a casa. Te estoy escribiendo esto desde el balcón de un monasterio en España. Hay ovejas en las colinas y puedes oler el mar en el aire. Creo que te gustaría. Tal vez un día cuando esto esté solucionado, podríamos volver aquí juntos…_

U otra, escrita meses después de esa:

_…estoy escribiendo esto desde la azotea de un hotel diminuto en Gaza. Hay datileras moviéndose con el viento y deseo que estuvieras aquí. Te echo de menos más de lo que nunca creí poder hacerlo. Te quiero siempre aquí conmigo…_

Nunca las habría enviado, por supuesto. Solo era para sacárselo del interior, para expresarlo una vez y nunca dejar que las palabras atravesaran sus labios de otra manera. No fue solo cuando estuvo fuera que las escribía. Hay otras notas ahí de antes de que estuviera fuera y desde que estuvo fuera. Hay una más reciente que recuerda cerca de la boda.

_¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿Es realmente tan bueno vivir con ella? ¿Honestamente te sientes realizado con esto, John? ¿Cómo no estás muerto de aburrimiento?_

Sherlock mueve sus largas piernas del sofá y se incorpora, levantándose y yendo a enchufar la tetera. No ha pensado en estos viejos trozos de escritura en un largo tiempo. La mayoría de ellos apenas pueden ser llamados “cartas”, son entradas de diario a medio escribir, o posts del blog, o garabatos de pensamientos a medio formar, completamente faltos de cualquier tipo de forma organizada. Algunos de ellos empezaban con _John_ , otros escritos en mitad de un pensamiento. _Ahora estoy en Libia. No estoy seguro de si este pueblo tiene un nombre_. O _No te habría gustado lo que tuve que hacer hoy_. _O tal vez si hubieras estado aquí, lo habrías hecho tú mismo. Sí: creo que lo habrías hecho. Fue necesario. A ti no te habrían molestado estas punzantes dudas después del hecho. No si había sido necesario. Aunque solo era un crío. No podría tener más de veintidós, tal vez veintitrés. Los terroristas son más jóvenes ahora. Aun así: ojalá hubieras sido tú el que apretó el gatillo. Siempre has sido capaz de ver las cosas más en blanco y negro._

Todavía está pensando en esa mientras hierve la tetera, ignorando las punzadas de hambre moviéndose en su estómago vacío. La mayor parte del pequeño cuaderno eran notas para él mismo sobre casos, antes y desde su tiempo fuera, galimatías que no significarían nada para otra persona. _Bolsillo frontal izquierdo: mancha. ¿De mora?_ O _comprobar llamadas, pizza_. O. _cert de nacimiento, Middlesex ¿Iglesia?_ O una que ni siquiera tenía sentido para él cuando la encontró después, la cual al final reconoció como las coordinadas geográficas de un punto en mitad de un campo en Cornwall. Sin embargo las otras…Le había escrito a la señora Hudson también. O había empezado; tampoco terminó nunca esa carta sin enviar en particular. Había imaginado a la señora Hudson yendo al funeral con John. Los había visto ahí juntos y había sabido que había ido. Se la había imaginado unas semanas después, guardando sus pertenencias. Se había preguntado si alquilaría el piso de nuevo. Tanto si John se hubiera quedado como si no. También había escrito sobre eso. No directamente a John pero sobre él. _Me pregunto si John se quedará en la calle Baker. Espero que sí. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera pero me gustaría volver al mismo hogar que dejé atrás, donde sea que esté. Aunque sospecho que se mudará_. Como John había hecho.

El día pasa. Sherlock evita la habitación y las cosas que la señora Hudson le dejó para que las mirara. Se hace tostadas y las come y más tarde, dos huevos. Vaga de una parte del piso a otra. En algún momento de la tarde se da un baño y mira fijamente a los azulejos del techo y recuerda los largos baños que John se solía dar aquí. Intenta estimar donde las piernas más cortas de John estarían. Se lo imagina aseándose aunque ese siempre es un pensamiento peligroso en particular—un peligroso y sin sentido pensamiento. En su lugar, Sherlock deja que su mente vaya a la melancolía y piensa en John marchándose en el día de Navidad. En el peso del cuerpo de Magnussen cayendo al suelo. En las cegadoras luces de los helicópteros, y en el shock y la angustia en la cara de John. Bueno, tuvo que hacerlo: si hubiera permitido a Magnussen seguir golpeando a John de esa manera, atacando las mismísimas bases de su dignidad, John habría perdido los estribos al final y lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Ya había estado balanceándose al borde del control y si hay una cosa que nunca le permitiría hacer a John, era esa: desperdiciar su vida y libertad con una mancha de sudor como la que era Magnussen. Así que lo había hecho él mismo y les había obligado a dejar a John fuera de todo.

Sherlock mueve las piernas inquieto en el agua y piensa en el trozo de carta que escribió desde la celda en la que le dejaron la noche de navidad, después de Magnussen.

_No sé qué me va a pasar. Sé que hice esto por ti, no por ella. Tú volviste con ella. Sabía que lo harías pero aun así se siente cada centímetro de traición. Me disparó y aun así volviste con ella. La salvé por ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Creo que me van a mandar fuera. Mi hermano está “negociando” en mi nombre o eso es lo que dice. No quiero dejarte otra vez pero de todas formas ya te he perdido…_

Había otra más después de esa, escrita desde el avión. Una lista de narcóticos escrita en una página arrancada en preparación para dársela a Mycroft, aunque la lista fue exagerada mucho. Honestamente apenas había estado colocada. Y en la página opuesta, solo cinco palabras. Las últimas palabras.

_Te amo. Adiós, John._

Nunca antes había dicho eso en realidad, no en ninguna de las notas inacabadas. De repente, Sherlock quiere leerlas otra vez. No solo esa última nota, sino todas ellas. Leer las cursis y sentimentales cartas, estúpidas como son. Revivir su exilio, la emoción muy reducida de la persecución solitaria. ¿Dónde lo ha puesto? El cuaderno. ¿Qué hizo con él después de prisión? Sale del baño y se seca, preguntándoselo. Lo había tenido con él en la celda así que… ¿en el abrigo? Cuelga la toalla, se pone la bata marrón claro y va a ver. No está en los bolsillos de su abrigo, en ninguno de ellos. Mira en una pila de libros sobre la mesa junto a su sillón y tampoco está ahí. Normalmente no lo dejaría por ahí tirado—demasiado arriesgado para que John lo encuentre, lo coja, _¿Qué es esto?,_ pasando las hojas.

Mira en la cocina, comprobando la pila de periódicos que se han acumulado desde su regreso de la prisión. Sin suerte. _Suerte_ , Sherlock se burla internamente. _No_. _Céntrate_ ; _deduce_. El dormitorio entonces. Va por el pasillo, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose donde lo podría haber dejado. Llega a la puerta y las consecuencias del caos del fuego le reciben. Se para en seco. ¿El cuaderno fue destruido entonces? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sobre la mesa junto a la ventana? ¿En el cajón junto a su cama? Podría haber estado a salvo ahí aunque podría ser para mejor que hubiera sido destruido. Aunque le habría gustado leer esos fragmentos de cartas otra vez. Sherlock va al cajón y lo abre pero no hay ningún cuaderno pequeño dentro. De repente sus ojos caen sobre el armario y lo recuerda: el cuaderno **estaba** en el bolsillo del abrigo pero había sacado todo después de volver al piso, después de atrapar al imitador de Moriarty. Sintiéndose monótono sobre todo, la decepción de después de un caso aburrido, lo que debería haber sido alivio después de haber escapado de la misión dejándole solamente desinflado y cansado. Había sacado el cuaderno, había vuelto a leer la última cosa que había escrito en él y luego lo había lanzado hacia dentro del armario asqueado consigo mismo.

Donde John después lo había cogido y lo había metido en una caja que se llevó a casa.

El horror se choca contra el cuerpo entero de Sherlock cuando cae en la cuenta. Ambas manos vuelan hasta su cara como si pudieran contenerla de alguna manera, contener el pánico desbordándose. John tiene el cuaderno. John ha visto el cuaderno. No. Esto no puede estar pasando. Sherlock lleva sus manos de su cara hasta su pelo. –Joder-, dice en voz alta. Normalmente no dice palabrotas, eso es más cosa de John, pero… – ¡ **Joder**!- dice otra vez con violencia. Su cerebro está en tranza, su mente un blanco horrorizado incapaz de responder, de dar algún tipo de solución racional. ¿Habrá leído John el cuaderno? ¿Habrá empezado a mirar la caja tan siquiera? ¿Qué hora es? Sherlock mira su teléfono. Media noche pasada. ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? (No importa, céntrate).

Su pulgar se desliza por la pantalla para desbloquearla, planea sobre el nombre de John. ¿Debería llamar? ¿Preguntarle a John si lo ha leído o no? Sherlock permanece quieto durante un momento largo, debatiéndose internamente, sus dientes mordiendo la capa superficial de piel del interior de su labio inferior. No. Si llama ahora, John sabrá que está entrando en pánico. Si John sabe que tiene pánico, automáticamente llegará a la inevitable conclusión de que el cuaderno es importante y entonces tendrá curiosidad. Aunque no haya leído todavía el cuaderno eso podría hacer que lo hiciera. Pero ¿y si lo ha leído? ¿Y si ha empezado y todavía no ha llegado a nada incriminatorio? Podía ver las notas de los casos y estar leyéndolas para beneficio de su blog. Es enteramente posible.

Sherlock está paralizado con la indecisión, incapaz de pensar en una sola solución racional para este desastre incomprensible. ¿Entonces debería esperar hasta la mañana? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Llamar a John entonces? ¿Preguntarle sobre la caja en general y de alguna manera empezar a indagar sobre el cuaderno? No: si llega a preguntar, simplemente serviría para dirigir la atención de John hacia ello. Tal vez debería llamar y decir que está preparado para revisar el material de la caja. Pedirle a John que la traiga. Entonces, cuando lleguen al cuaderno simplemente pueda decir. _Oh, ¿eso? Nada, solo algunas notas antiguas. Trae._ Sí: completamente casual. Ese es el único posible enfoque aquí.

Pero ¿y si John ya lo ha leído? Este es el pensamiento del que no puede escapar. ¿Y si se convierte horrible e inevitablemente obvio para los dos que John lo ha leído y ha entendido cada palabra, incluyendo las últimas cinco hacia el final? Sherlock se lo imagina detalladamente: se imagina a John esperando a responder, luego oyendo su voz e inmediatamente detectando la rigidez de ella. Hace una mueca solo imaginándoselo. Que pesadilla. ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que esto pase? El único secreto que se había jurado a sí mismo nunca, nunca revelar, y va y deja que John coja la única prueba existente de ello, y aún peor, llevarlo hasta territorio enemigo. ¿Y si **Mary** lo ha visto? Sherlock piensa en esto durante unos momentos exquisitamente incómodos, luego vuelve a su pensamiento anterior de que nada podría ser peor que John sabiéndolo. Excepto que Mary lo tocaría como una herida expuesta, haciendo que duela más. Pelando la piel y echando ácido en ella con la risa burlona de su voz, arrugando lo que siente por John hasta hacerlo pequeño, sórdido e inútil, sin valor o lugar.

Sherlock vuelve al salón y se tumba boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Esto no tiene remedio. Aun así, mientras el tiempo pasa en ratos difusos, algunos más rápidos, algunos más lentos, una chipa de esperanza inextinguible se hace notar mientras él respira sobre el polvo de las fibras de la alfombra. La esperanza sabe que es irracional y generalmente lleva a la gente a tomar decisiones absolutamente terribles. Esta particularmente es probable que inspire pensamientos ridículos o peor, la posibilidad de seguirlos con incluso comportamiento más ridículo. No hay base de ninguna manera para esta esperanza. Nada de nada, excepto por una cierta expresión que ha captado en los ojos de John. En sus lágrimas por lo que dijo en la boda. En las innumerables formas en las que sus manos se posan en el cuerpo de Sherlock de alguna manera u otra, algunos toques firmes y directos, otros tan efímeros como la luz del sol. No hay razón lógica para creer que John podría sentir posiblemente lo mismo, excepto por esta duda incierta sin probar que tal vez pudiera. O alguna vez pudo. Sabe que John ha mostrado una preferencia notable por las mujeres y que nunca ha salido con un hombre. Es igualmente consciente de los votos de John hacia Mary, y peor, de la realidad latente de su hija, su ADN compartido en una forma chillona y diminuta. John nunca le daría la espalda a eso, sin importar qué formas de sentimiento podría sentir potencialmente en alguna parte de él mismo que solo existe en dimensiones hipotéticas. _Si nunca hubiera conocido a Mary, si no estuviera embarazada…si hubiera pasado antes de que saltaras…_

Pero nunca pasó antes de ese día en la azotea de St. Bartholomew. Había estado ahí finalmente dándose cuenta de la fuente de sus sentimientos a medio entender y tenues que habían estado presentes desde el día en el que se conocieron y que empezaron a emerger como sensaciones más corpóreas y cuantificables. Lo había sabido finalmente entonces, incluso mientras decía las palabras que necesitaba decir para asegurarse de que John creyera su muerte fingida. Y luego había saltado. Había pasado dos largos años sin John y había intentado poner algo de eso en palabras. Lo que había sentido. Lo que había querido.

Sherlock se pone boca arriba y recuerda otro fragmento de escritura, algo particularmente sentimental y horrible.

_Estoy observando a mi objetivo desde una terraza en Roma. Es el quinto espresso de la mañana y estoy contando con que necesite ir al baño pronto. Mientras tanto me está distrayendo de alguna manera una pareja de jóvenes sentados en el borde de la fuente. Se están abrazando y por una vez, en lugar de encontrarlo molesto, me encuentro a mí mismo pensando en ti. Nunca he besado a alguien de esa manera y me descubro preguntándome cómo se sentiría tu boca. Puedo imaginármelo pero supongo que nunca lo sabré. Algunos experimentos necesitan ser llevados a cabo en vez de ser simplemente teorizados aunque no sería solamente un experimento. ¿Serías tan gentil como ese joven lo es? Le está sujetando la cara con sus manos, y para ella el resto del mundo ha dejado de existir. Ahora entiendo eso: esa sensación. No lo entendía antes de ahora pero ahora lo hago. Cuando alguien ocupa tanto espacio en tu mente, en tu vida, que nada más parece tener más importancia. Me pregunto si yo sería tanto para ti._

Piensa en John leyendo ese párrafo en particular y pone sus antebrazos sobre sus ojos. Que humillante. Nunca debería haberlo escrito. Debería haberlo pensado solo, sentido, reflexionado, ¡pero nunca, nunca, **nunca** haberlo escrito! Y aun así—la chispa de esperanza persiste. ¿Y si John se emociona de alguna manera por ello? ¿Le intriga? ¿Y si alguna línea consigue mover algún sentimiento durmiente, alguna posibilidad medio olvidada dentro de él? ¿Entonces qué?

Recuerda a Mary y a John marchándose el día de navidad. Piensa en las palabras de John, _estamos bastante seguros de que es una niña_ , el _nosotros_ , la clara delineación de su lealtad. Diciéndolo para remarcar que Mary y él son una unidad otra vez, los dos juntos, Sherlock aparte. No tiene lugar en todo ello. Eso se ha entendido desde el principio. No: John no se emocionará por lo que escribió. Puede que se sienta avergonzado por haberlo leído. Peor, podría sentir lástima. Pero no amor. Nunca eso.

Sherlock gime y se pone de lado, acurrucándose en posición fetal. No tiene remedio y es terrible. Quiere morir. Esto es peor que solo vivir con ello, vivir con el conocimiento de que John ama a Mary y que nunca volverá a casa, nunca volverá con él. Tal vez si consiguiera provocar a Mary para que le disparara otra vez. Tal vez entonces. Pero la posibilidad de sobrevivir a un segundo disparo hecho por Mary parece poco probable. Falló darle al centro de su pecho una vez; fallar una segunda vez sería muy poco realista. Su cuerpo entero está arruinado con angustia. No habrá manera de salvar esto. Perderá a John por esto. Es inevitable. Sherlock cierra los ojos y piensa en morirse, pero la muerte no le da la satisfacción.

* * *

Cuando se despierta hay una manta sobre él y una taza de té en la mesita del salón. Sus ojos se posan sobre ella y ve una espiral suave de vapor subiendo. Entonces la señora Hudson ha estado aquí muy recientemente. De hecho, cae en la cuenta, su cerebro reconectándose por fin, que probablemente fueron sus pasos en las escaleras lo que le despertaron. Se estira a por la taza y bebe. Está muy caliente y muy dulce con la cantidad justa de leche, un contrapeso a los taninos en su lengua, el vapor de bergamota subiendo hasta su nariz. Bebe la taza entera apoyado en un codo y piensa en llamar a John. cuando el té se acaba, se pone de pie con rigidez y se pregunta porque nunca pensó, una vez que se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, en moverse a una superficie más cómoda. Se estira y oye sus huesos y articulaciones crujir mientras se ponen de nuevo en su lugar apropiado. Deja la manta en el suelo y se va a dar una ducha para quitarse las telarañas. Y sí, para posponer la llamada, admite para sí mismo pero eso no viene al caso. Se ducha y se pregunta si debería escribirle en vez de llamarle. No, decide abruptamente. Si John ha leído ya el cuaderno y si está en mitad de ello, naturalmente titubeará eligiendo las palabras. Necesita saberlo inmediatamente, necesita oír la voz de John. John no tiene talento natural para mentir. Por supuesto que no, es demasiado real. Es una de las cosas acerca de él que le gusta más a Sherlock. No: le llamará.

A regañadientes se obliga a dejar el puerto seguro de la ducha y se va a vestir. Un traje, como armadura. Sí. Se viste y se pasa gomina por su pelo húmedo y se afeita. Si este es el último día de su amistad con John, al menos lo enfrentará con dignidad por su parte. Finalmente no le queda nada más que hacer salvo la llamada así que Sherlock va al salón, cierra la puerta del piso, y coge su teléfono. Se obliga a respirar profundamente. Puede que no haya razón para el pánico se recuerda a sí mismo, su dedo planeando sobre el nombre de John en la pantalla. John puede que no lo haya leído. Puede que ni siquiera haya mirado la caja todavía. (Acaba con esto ya). Pulsa y el teléfono de John empieza a dar tono. Tarda cuatro tonos en descolgar. Sherlock siente su presión sanguínea elevarse. Finalmente John contesta.

-Hola-, dice y hay algo cauteloso en su voz.

El corazón de Sherlock se hunde. (Aunque todavía no lo sabe. No todavía). –John-, dice obligándose a sonar normal. Sale más agudo de lo que debería, la inseguridad colándose. Cierra los ojos apretadamente y en silencio se maldice a sí mismo. Se aclara la garganta. –Er… ¿qué tal estás?

Un desastre. Nunca se molesta con cháchara sin sentido y John lo sabe. **Lo** conoce. –Estoy bien-, dice, esa cautela todavía ahí en su voz. – ¿Cómo está el piso?

-Todavía en pie-, dice Sherlock intentando respirar. –Er...sobre eso—me preguntaba si—si es así, estoy—preparado para echarle un vistazo, ah, esa caja que te llevaste. ¿Podrías—podrías traerla...pronto?-. ¡AH! Suena más nervioso e incómodo que el más culpable de los criminales atrapado en una mentira. Esto es una pesadilla. Cruza el brazo que no sujeta su teléfono sobre si torso y camina adelante y atrás por el salón, esperando por la respuesta de John, su respiración atascada en sus pulmones.

La pausa parece durar infinitamente. Sherlock piensa en su voz yendo hasta un satélite planeando en la atmosfera antes de alcanzar el oído de John en la otra punta de la ciudad y siente cada milímetro de espacio dividiéndolos. –Er, sí, de acuerdo-, dice John sonando tan incómodo como Sherlock. –Puedo…llevarla esta tarde si quieres.

-¿No estás—trabajando?-, intenta Sherlock. No es que quiera alargarlo más. ¿Sé está imaginando la incomodidad de John? pensó que sería capaz de notarlo, pero se encuentra tan agónico por su propia incomodidad que no puede leer apropiadamente la de John.

-Es sábado-, le dice John pacientemente. ¿Hay un deje de sonrisa en su tono? Solía divertirse y exasperarse a la vez con la preponderancia de Sherlock de perder la noción de tiempo y las fechas. –Me pasaré después de comer.

¿A qué hora sería eso? Sherlock mira a su alrededor para ver algún reloj aparte del de su teléfono. Ya es después de mediodía. – ¿Pronto, entonces?-, pregunta odiando como de forzado todavía suena.

-Estamos a punto de comer-, confirma John. –Me pasaré después.

-De acuerdo-. Sherlock cuelga y deja el móvil sobre la mesita del salón. Camina hasta la ventana y apoya su frente contra el cristal frío. La espera será agonía. ¿Por qué John sonaría tan tenso si no lo hubiera leído ya? De repente Sherlock recuerda cómo reaccionó a la sugerencia de John de que durmiera en arriba en su vieja cama y hace una mueca. Si John **ha** leído el cuaderno, ahora sabrá exactamente porqué Sherlock se opuso a eso. Sabrá todo: lo que Sherlock siente por él, por Mary, por la decisión de John de volver con ella. Todo. No le quedará ninguna cosa que esconder. Ninguna negación plausible. Ni un ápice: estará expuesto ante John. La única pregunta es si John piensa que se puede salvar su amistad, o si considerará las cosas demasiado incómodas para molestarse en seguir con ella.

Ojalá pudiera retirarlo. Desescribir esas palabras. No mencionar esos sentimientos. Está todo ahí para que John lo vea, implacablemente honesto. _Te amo_. No hay escape a eso. No hay cabida para malinterpretación. John estará horrorizado y probablemente terriblemente incómodo.

Sherlock camina, y se mueve, y se pasea por el piso hasta que John finalmente llega, sus nervios prácticamente visibles a través de su piel. Oye la puerta, luego el progreso de los pasos de John por las escaleras, sin obstáculos por el peso de la caja en sus brazos. Sherlock abrió la puerta después de terminar la llamada y ahora espera hasta que John ha cruzado el umbral para darse la vuelta. Lo hace con precisión mecánica, aunque puede sentir el miedo en sus ojos, fácil de ver.

Sus ojos se encuentran a través del espacio y Sherlock sabe inmediatamente que John ha leído el cuaderno.

John no aparta la mirada durante un largo tiempo y en el silencio que les llena, Sherlock siente el peso de cada cosa que escribió colgando entre los dos. –Hola-, dice John por fin, su voz suave y un poco pesada.

La garganta de Sherlock se está cerrando. Traga saliva. –Hola-. La palabra es más seca que el polvo, una cáscara vacía.

John da cuatro pasos y deja la caja sobre la mesita del salón. Los ojos de Sherlock van hacia ella y por supuesto el cuaderno está ahí, a la punta arriba. Su mirada se mueve hacia John y ve que John también está mirando el cuaderno, los labios separados ligeramente, obviamente intentando decidir qué decir sobre ello. El silencio cargado se prolonga otra vez o así le parece a Sherlock. Finalmente John coge aire y dice, –Sherlock…

Sherlock habla por encima de él. –Lo has leído entonces-. Su voz es baja pero muy segura.

Los labios de John se aprietan en lo que podría ser auto reproche. –Sí-. La confesión es suave pero no menos segura. –Lo…siento, Sherlock. No—no debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento.

Sus ojos se mueven hasta los de Sherlock, solo a dos metros de distancia. Aun así es demasiado cerca. John puede ver directamente su alma a esta distancia, algo que no necesita. No hay nada que ahora no sepa. Sherlock descubre que no puede respirar. –No quiero hablar de ello-, dice, su boca paralizada, los labios moviéndose apenas. –Solo…vete-. No tiene sentido decir nada más sobre ello. No quiere la lástima de John.

John hace una mueca visiblemente. Traga saliva, aparta la mirada y asiente para sí mismo. –Lo siento-, repite. –Simplemente…-. Hace un gesto hacia la caja y se da la vuelta. Vuelve hasta la entrada, luego se para, una mano yendo hasta su cadera y la otra hasta su frente. Su respiración saliendo profundamente, y en lugar de marcharse se queda dónde está durante un momento largo.

El silencio es agónico. Sherlock se siente como si le hubieran quitado la ropa y la mismísima piel, como si corazón descubierto estuviera en la caja sobre la mesita del salón, como si John lo hubiera examinado larga y minuciosamente. Espera. John obviamente tiene algo que decir sobre ello. ¿Está intentando elegir las palabras correctas para terminar su amistad? Sherlock espera, encogiéndose internamente y sintiendo dolor y una cierta indignación por la injusticia de todo, irradiando hacia fuera en lanzas. La espera continúa interminablemente.

Finalmente John habla, su espalda todavía hacia él. – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Sher—. Su voz se rompe en un susurro, de la manera en que lo hace cuando habla sobre algo que le resulta difícil.

-¿Cómo podría?-, le contesta Sherlock, los labios todavía sintiéndose entumecidos. Sus palabras suenan ásperas en el aire cargado entre los dos. – ¿Cómo podría habértelo dicho?

John no responde a esto. Su cabeza cae hacia delante un poco. –No creo que sea capaz de olvidarlo. Nunca.

Sherlock traga saliva. Su garganta se siente como cristal roto. –Me doy cuenta de eso-, titubea, su garganta le duele. –Nunca tuve intención de que lo supieras.

John inhala fuertemente por esto, sus hombros subiendo pero se para y no dice lo que fuera que iba a decir. Después de un largo momento de algún tipo de lucha interna de la cual Sherlock no ve nada, se da la vuelta y dice con dificultad. –Mira. Eres mi mejor amigo. Sé que esto hace las cosas jodidamente incómodas pero—no voy a simplemente…-. Se detiene y vuelve a empezar. –Mira—las cosas estarán bien. Eventualmente ¿vale? Solo digo que probablemente va a llevar algún tiempo. Y yo-, añade con la voz suave. –imagino que podrías querer un poco de espacio. No tuve intención de leerlo. Debería haber parado después de darme cuenta de que…pero…lo siento Sherlock. De verdad que lo siento.

Esto es lástima. Sherlock sacude la cabeza, objetando y negándose a mirar a John a la cara. –Para-, dice y la palabra duele. –Simplemente…no.

John titubea, todavía luchando, luego le dice. –Vale-. Solo eso. Nada más. Después de otra interminable pausa dice. –Entonces creo que debería irme. Si tú, erm, me quieres para algo—necesitas algo, o si hay un caso, o—sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Sí-, la palabra es lisa y hueca. Hay una cosa más que tiene que saber. Sube la cara hasta el cuadro de la calavera en vez de hacia John. – ¿Lo sabe Mary?

-No-, dice enseguida John. –Y no le contaría eso. Espero que sepas que no haría eso, Sherlock-. Espera lo suficiente para ser correcto y luego dice torpemente. –Bien—de acuerdo, entonces.

Sherlock mantiene los ojos apartados mientras los pasos de John bajan de nuevo por las escaleras. Cuando la puerta de abajo se cierra, cierra los ojos. Las piernas le están temblando así que de alguna manera llega hasta su sillón y colapsa sobre él, sus extremidades encogidas hacia él. No tiene frío pero los dientes le castañean. Eso fue horrible. Eso ha sido una de las peores cosas por las que jamás ha pasado.

Y peor, piensa brutalmente, no hay un final para esto a la vista. A partir de ahora así es como las cosas van a ser siempre.

* * *

John no intenta contactar con él durante días. Lestrade no le llama para ofrecerle un caso. Mycroft no le molesta. La señora Hudson parece detectar un aura de melancolía emanando del piso y también le evita. Sherlock está apático e intensamente deprimido. Hace lo mínimo en términos de bañarse y alimentarse, poniéndose un pijama nuevo cada pocos días. Duerme un montón. Piensa en muchas formas creativas con las que autolesionarse, en su mayor parte de forma menor. Cualquier cosa para atraer la atención de John, para hacerle venir y quejarse por él, para que le cure, para que le toque. El pensamiento de ver a John es agonía y aun así el no verle es igualmente malo. No, peor. No. No puede decidirse. Ninguna opción es buena. Esto es horroroso, piensa mirando fijamente al armario con el té, dándose cuenta de que lo ha estado haciendo por lo menos durante diez minutos. Cierra el armario y abandona cualquier pensamiento sobre hacer té. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ahora? ¿Seis días? John dijo que seguirían siendo amigos. No lo había dicho del todo pero eso fue definitivamente lo que había estado intentando decir. Pero entonces, también había dicho que él necesitaría tiempo. O que necesitaría tiempo. Para que ellos continuaran siendo amigos. Aunque no dijo que estaba enfadado. No había parecido enfadado. Solo raro. Incómodo. Había dicho que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo pero no lo hizo sonar como si considerara esto el golpe mortal a su amistad.

Sherlock vuelve al salón y se acurruca en la esquina del sofá. Su móvil suena en el bolsillo de la bata, sobresaltándole. Han pasado días y días desde que alguien le llamó o le escribió. Su corazón salta a su garganta. Es John. De alguna manera sabía que sería John. Sus dedos tiemblan mientras desbloquea la pantalla.

_Ey. Escucha, sé que va a ser incómodo pero Mary quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche si estás libre. Podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de hacer algo normal antes de que llegue el bebé. ¿Vendrías? A mí también me gustaría verte. ¿Sobre las siete?_

Sherlock mira fijamente la pantalla durante un largo tiempo. El símbolo de interrogación implica la espera de una respuesta. Contempla esto, cada elección de palabras que John ha hecho. _Mary quiere que vengas_. Ahora John sabe exactamente lo que siente por Mary—aparte de su enfado con John por haber vuelto con ella, había algunas líneas sobre ella aquí y allí en el cuaderno también. No muchas pero ciertamente las suficientes para reflejar todo. Y luego el añadido _A mí también me gustaría verte_ , escondiéndolo detrás de la parte de Mary. Normalizándolo. La pregunta al final. El reconocimiento abierto de la situación. ¿Realmente era idea de Mary o es este el intento de John para abrir la comunicación entre los dos otra vez? ¿Posiblemente usando a Mary como tierra de nadie? Solo que esto también podría ser interpretado como una invitación bastante cruel, dado que John conoce sus sentimientos por él y por su esposa: invitando a Sherlock a su casa compartida, el claro contraste de su pareja contra su soledad siendo señalado. Se pregunta de repente si invitarán a alguien más. Si la iniciativa es de John, casi puede entender a otra persona ahí, solo para darle algo de tapadera. Si ese es el caso claro. ¿Ha olvidado lo perceptiva que puede ser Mary? Si no lo sabe, y Sherlock ha sospechado durante algún tiempo que ella lo sabe, sacándolo frente a ella en un espacio social cerrado como lo es una cena, con mucho tiempo para observar todas las interacciones entre él y John, todas las diminutas reacciones y elecciones de palabras—John bien podría revelar todo el juego. No es que sea esto un juego, como Sherlock es bien consciente de ello.

Se levanta del sofá y pasea por el salón. La sola idea de ir ahí a cenar es horrible. Toda su tristeza aguda con John observada por la fría y burlona mirada de Mary, la diversión jugando en sus labios. El logro con aire de superioridad de su barriga, de su hija creciendo en su interior. Prueba física de la lealtad de John hacia ella, de su vínculo inevitable y eterno con y para ella. No: no quiere ir a su piso a cenar. Por otra parte, si se niega, ¿cómo verá John eso? ¿Lo verá como una señal de rechazo y nunca lo ofrecerá otra vez? ¿O que Sherlock ha decidido acabar su amistad? Durante el horrible mes que siguió a la boda, John probó lo dispuesto que estaba a dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. Si claro, estaba en su luna de miel durante tres de esas semanas, pero nunca se puso en contacto para reiniciar cosas después de su regreso. Sherlock había estado inmerso en su investigación sobre Magnussen, en plantar semillas para llevarle a sospechar una debilidad en las drogas en vez de en John, pero había sido muy consciente del silencio de John. Le había ayudado en el caso, al menos durante un tiempo: había querido que Magnussen pensara que se estaban alejando. El hecho real de ello había dolido.

Si quiere volver a ver a John, prevenir una distancia permanente esta vez, tal vez no tiene más remedio que aceptar la invitación. Ir ahí y soportarlo, inventar algo de charla trivial para presentar como frente, un escudo contra algo real saliendo de sus labios. Es muy bueno siendo taciturno, pero necesita estar involucrado lo suficiente para despistar a Mary. Sherlock suspira profundamente y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Entonces, aceptación. Desbloquea otra vez la pantalla, piensa durante un momento y luego escribe.

_De acuerdo. Dime qué tengo que llevar. SH_

John responde en segundos.

_Mary dice que vino tinto, si te parece bien._

_PD: Dejaste de firmar tus mensajes para mí hace años. No he olvidado quien eres ¿sabes?_

Sherlock lee el mensaje como ocho veces, luego pone su móvil otra vez en el bolsillo, ignorándolo. Una ducha. Sí. Y necesitará vestirse. En ese momento decide que quiere verse tan bien como sea posible, aunque solo sea para irritar a Mary. El atractivo tiene su propia forma de poder, y ella no puede esperar competir con él ahí, dejando de lado su diferencia de género. Ha notado que cuando él se ve particularmente bien o está vestido especialmente bien, el nivel de sus dardos y bromas punzantes sube notablemente. Sherlock va a la habitación, se quita el pijama y entra desnudo al baño, abriendo los grifos para dejar que el agua se caliente. Es una casa vieja y a veces lleva algunos minutos. Mirándose en el espejo, determina que han pasado por lo menos cinco días desde la última vez que se afeitó. O posiblemente desde el día de la visita de John. Sí. Su barba es una mezcla de caoba y castaño, más claro que sus rizos, y siempre la ha odiado. Definitivamente afeitado. Entra en la ducha y se lava concienzudamente, usando lo mejor de todos sus productos: los caros y aromáticos champú y gel, su piel frotada y casi picando para cuando ha terminado. Se seca, luego se pone crema en la piel, gomina en su pelo escurrido. Si va a entrar en un foso de leones, piensa mientras observa cómo se afeita, entonces va a presentar condenadamente bien el mejor frente que posiblemente pueda. Se pone desodorante en el fino y caoba vello bajo sus brazos y se cepilla los dientes, luego va a elegir un traje. Considera varios y luego elige uno que sabe que a John le gusta. Es el que John específicamente le dijo que llevara para el juicio de Moriarty mientras había hecho lo mejor para “entrenar” a Sherlock para ello. _Lleva este_ , había dicho sacando uno de los de color negro. _Lo llevaste a esa cena la otra semana. Te sientan bien los colores oscuros. Lleva también una camisa oscura. El cuello abierto, sin corbata. De todas formas, odias las corbatas_. John siempre le había mirado más cuando llevaba negro en particular, lo ha notado. Como en Buckingham Palace, aunque los ojos de John consideraron su atuendo—o falta de él—con interés vívido antes de que se hubiera puesto el traje y camisa negros que el servicio secreto había creído divertidamente apropiado para una visita al palacio.

Coge el traje y lo inspecciona, luego decide con capricho llevar la misma camisa que llevó al juicio con él. Se viste con cuidado, poniéndose calcetines de vestir negros antes de ponerse los pantalones y abrochárselos sobre ropa interior negra a juego. La camisa abotonada en las muñecas y luego delante, el cuello colocado apropiadamente. Se inspecciona críticamente en el espejo sobre el vestidor cuando termina y decide que se ve tan bien como posiblemente puede. ¿Debería ponerse una camisa más clara? ¿Parecerá como si estuviera de luto por la falta de frases recíprocas por parte de John después del descubrimiento del cuaderno? Se debate, luego decide no cambiarse. Se viste con colores oscuros frecuentemente. No hay necesidad de pensar más esto.

Sherlock hace una taza de té y no la bebe, tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa de la cocina hasta que es hora de marcharse. No puede centrarse en otra cosa. El miedo y la anticipación están flotando en el fondo de su tripa en una mezcla pesada y se pregunta si posiblemente podrá tragar cualquier cosa que Mary ponga frente a él. Ve su cara burlona, el _Al final gané yo_ , Sherlock, su cara de triunfo. La sonrisa con los labios cerrados, solo a un paso de una sonrisa chillona como en la boda, la alegría sin disimular durante un momento mientras era consciente de que sus contestaciones destacadas sobre el mayor Sholto habían logrado inflamar sus celos. El brillo de sus ojos, bailando con alegría incontenida por sus sentimientos torcidos sin reciprocidad, arrastrándole bajo si peso, observándole ahogarse bajo ellos sin un ápice de compasión humana. Y la gente le llama frío a **él**. Sherlock frunce el ceño y va a ponerse su abrigo y bufanda, agachándose para atarse los cordones. Entonces a ello. Baja y para un taxi, luego pasa el viaje entero sintiendo su estómago apretarse más y más.

Apenas puede respirar mientras camina hacia la entrada, sus dedos moviéndose con torpeza inusual en el cierre de la puertecilla. (¿Mary le está observando desde la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos durante un último momento antes de recuperar su máscara de nuevo?). Sherlock mantiene sus ojos fijamente sobre la puerta, la boca firme. Ha traído una botella de vino que tenía, la cogió del fondo de la estantería de la despensa donde guarda las botellas que la gente le da o que ocasionalmente compra, aunque esas eran siempre para consumo inmediato. (Con John, no hace falta decirlo). Presiona el botón del timbre y lo oye sonar dentro.

John abre la puerta. Sus ojos están un poco nerviosos pero su boca sonríe por lo menos. –Sherlock-, dice y definitivamente hay alivio ahí. –Pasa. 

Sherlock le da la botella torpemente, como un escudo. –Espero que el pinot noir valga. Había una botella en la despensa…

John lo acepta como si se alegrara de tener algo que hacer con sus manos, cogiéndola cuando Sherlock se la da en un claro gesto de _No, no tienes que tocarme, coge el maldito vino_. –Pinot noir es genial-, le asegura a Sherlock. –Iré y, erm, lo abriré. Que respire. Entra y ponte cómodo. Sabes dónde está todo. Deja el abrigo donde quieras.

En efecto lo sabe pero que John sea cortés y hospitalario con él después de todos sus años de domesticidad compartida es horrible. Años de los calcetines sucios de John abandonados cerca de su sillón donde se los quitaba después de un turno largo, John recogiendo su basura (el núcleo de una manzana, un plato con una corteza sin comer de una tostada, una taza de té abandonada) y llevándola a la cocina, de su colada mezclada, ropa interior y calcetines aferrándose los unos a los otros sin ningún sentido de propiedad, de debatir si la carne de pollo en el cajón era todavía comestible o de si deberían tirarla (o guardarla para un experimento)—encontrarse con esta hospitalidad imparable se siente como si una pared se hubiera estampado contra su cara. Aunque a la vez es consciente de que John probablemente no tuvo intención de que saliera de esa forma. Ahora no viven juntos. Este es el hogar de John, el derecho de John a establecer dominio de su propio territorio. Solo que en realidad es el territorio de Mary. No contesta. No importa; John ya se ha ido con el vino. Oye la voz de Mary en la cocina mientras se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga de un gancho que parece que apenas puede soportar el peso y se quita los zapatos. John y Mary están en la cocina, fuera de vista. No sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Estira la chaqueta de su traje y se obliga a moverse hacia el salón.

Hay un sillón con un cojín colocado en el lugar exacto en el que encajaría la parte baja de la espalda de John. El sillón en sí es soso y aburrido, como el resto del piso, pero el cojín lo marca como el sillón de John. Decide sentarse ahí, sin mover el cojín. A la parte baja de su propia espalda le falta la ligera curva de la de John y no necesita el cojín pero piensa en el presionando la espalda de John, aliviando la presión en la parte inferior de su columna y se apoya contra él.

John vuelve al salón con una copa de vino. –Lo aireé-, explica. –Alguien nos dio la cosa esta para ello y se supone que así no tienes que dejar que respire-. Le ofrece la copa como si no pasara nada entre los dos, ninguna palabra que nunca debería haber sido leída, ninguna revelación inadecuada descubierta.

La garganta de Sherlock se siente apretada. Esto definitivamente fue una mala idea. Acepta el vino. No debería haber venido. El timbre suena otra vez y siente que su ceño se frunce. – ¿Quién…?

John pone los ojos en blanco. –Oh dios, lo siento—idea de Mary-, murmura, luego va a la puerta alzando la voz hacia Mary. –Esa será Molly.

Molly. Perfecto. Espléndido. Justo lo que necesita. Molly, hablando y metiéndose sin idea alguna en este fregado, parloteando despreocupadamente y posiblemente consiguiendo ver demasiado. Sherlock cierra los ojos brevemente y aleja el intercambio sin sentido de charla trivial en la puerta.

-¿Ya hemos conseguido aburrirte?

Sherlock abre los ojos y encuentra la mirada fría de Mary sobre la suya, calculadora. Juzgando. –Para nada-, dice rígidamente. – ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

-No, tenemos todo bajo control-, dice Mary, disparando el _nosotros_ como un dardo venenoso. Su mirada se mueve a la puerta. – ¡Molly! ¡Qué alegría verte!-, se va, su presencia quedándose como la nube de su perfume. _Claire-de-la-lune._ Sherlock frunce el ceño y agita el aire frente a él. Huele como la noche en la que le disparó, una memoria fantasmagórica del dolor retumbando en su pecho.

Hay más charla en la entrada y después Molly es invitada a pasar. –No sabía qué traer-, dice. –Así que traje algunos bombones que vi en una tienda-. Mary le consuela y Molly entra en el salón. –Hola-, le dice alegremente a Sherlock.

Fabrica una sonrisa y la coloca. Se siente como una mueca. –Hola, Molly-. En este punto la charla trivial se requiere pero se siente como un obstáculo. No puede molestarse en deducir nada sobre ella. Bueno, de todas formas sea mejor. – ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta suena forzada. Es justo: lo es. Molly le dirige una sonrisa ligeramente exasperada que de alguna manera consigue ser al mismo tiempo afectuosa. –Sí, gracias-, dice y no le devuelve la pregunta. Lo cual francamente es un alivio.

Las cosas fluyen en un ligero borrón cuando Mary entra para hablar con Molly. Más o menos le ignoran y John está en la cocina. Sherlock desea fervientemente estar en cualquier otro sitio. Ya ha ofrecido su ayuda y ha sido rechazada, entonces ¿qué más se supone que tiene que hacer? Bebe el vino que trajo y no le sabe a nada. Una vez para un caso hizo un corto curso de sumiller y consiguió desarrollar su paladar un poco, aunque no hasta el punto de su habilidad para identificar olores. La pequeña cantidad de habilidad que posee ahora le falla. El vino sabe a tinto, nada más, oscuro y limoso en su lengua. El piso huele a asado y verduras y espera que John haya tenido más mano en cocinarlos que Mary. Mary cocina de más todo, aun así permanece fija en la noción de que es de alguna manera mejor cocinera que John. Lo cual es realmente incierto; Sherlock ha pasado por casi dos años de cocina de John y ninguna de las comidas que Mary ha hecho durante sus visitas poco frecuentes pueden ser comparadas favorablemente. Cae en un pozo interior de recuerdos de varios intercambios que han tenido sobre la cocina de John. _¿Qué se supone que es esto?/ No lo sé, solo puse pollo y cosas en una cazuela y lo cocine. No lo comas si no te gusta. / No he dicho que no me guste. De hecho está bueno. ¿Cómo se llama?/ ¿Necesita un nombre? Solo es pollo y arroz y verduras, Sherlock. Cállate y comételo_. El recuerdo casi le hace sonreír pero viene con una puñalada de pérdida que profundiza en su tripa

-Sherlock-. Sobresaltado, alza la mirada. John está de pie frente a él, sujetando la botella de vino. – ¿Te la lleno?-, pregunta asintiendo hacia la copa de Sherlock.

-Oh-. Sherlock mira su copa la cual parece estar medio vacía. Supone que debe de haber estado bebiendo mientras desconectaba de Mary y Molly. Una costumbre peligrosa. Odiaría convertirse en Harry Watson después de todo. –Supongo. Sí. Gracias-, añade con rigidez y sujeta la copa.

John le echa vino, su mano no tan firme como normalmente es, el silencio que se forma entre ellos en el instante que dejan de hablar es pesado y lleno. –Ahí tienes-, dice John con un toque de tensión audible en su voz. Captura la gota de vino del lado de la botella con un dedo y la lame, evitando la mirada de Sherlock. Se da la vuelta para dirigirse al resto. –Creo que las cosas están a punto-, dice. –Así que bien podríamos sentarnos a la mesa.

Mary mueve la cabeza hacia arriba hacia John, una sonrisa demasiado dulce en su cara. – ¿Estás seguro de que el asado **ya** está del todo, cariño?

John consigue sonreír a la vez que aprieta la mandíbula. Sherlock lo nota. –Sí-, dice brevemente. –Muy seguro-. Mary abre la boca para protestar o para añadir algo más pero John se le adelanta. –Así que sentémonos-, reitera.

Molly mira a Sherlock y se encoge de hombros, más con sus cejas que con sus hombros, y se levantan y van a la mesa, inseguros de donde sentarse. Sherlock sospecha que Mary tiene un plan en mente y tiene razón en pensarlo.

-Molly, tú siéntate ahí, al final-, dirige Mary. –Sherlock, tú siéntate aquí, en frente de mí-. Maniobra su muy embarazado cuerpo en la silla directamente en frente de la de Sherlock y John trae el asado y lo coloca en su sitio, al otro lado de Molly, a la derecha de Sherlock.

Sherlock aguanta la cena. Mary lanza una pregunta o dos en su dirección y él hace lo mejor para dar una respuesta suficiente para evitar parecer grosero, luego deja que su atención se distraiga de nuevo. John rescató el asado justo a tiempo y no está seco. Se concentra en masticar, tragar y bebe una cantidad moderada de vino. Cuando el pinot noir se acaba, Mary abre una botella aceptable de chianti la cual no pega con el asado pero no importa. Eventualmente se da cuenta de que Mary está redirigiendo regularmente la conversación de vuelta a Molly, específicamente el tema sobre él. Vuelve a conectar, prestando atención apropiadamente.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en pedirle al hospital que contrate a Sherlock a jornada completa?-, pregunta Mary con su voz toda inocencia ligera. –Estoy segura de que sería una gran ayuda para ti. Le mantendría fuera de problemas y sería agradable para los dos, trabajar juntos ¿verdad?

John y Molly están frunciendo el ceño un poco. Molly se aclara la garganta y se mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Erm, en realidad, normalmente es de al revés-, dice sonando un poco arrepentida por hacer la corrección. –A veces ayudamos a Sherlock en una investigación. Es verdad que hay un poco de solapamiento en nuestros trabajos pero realmente no hay tanto.

Sherlock siente que tal vez debería decir algo también en defensa de Molly. –Precisamente-, dice consciente de que su tono es un poco más frío de lo que debería. –Molly y uno o dos de sus compañeros de trabajo a veces me ayudan con una de mis investigaciones y me permiten usar el equipo del laboratorio. No soy un patólogo. Sería de muy poca utilidad.

Mary se ríe como si esto fuera tronchante. –Oh, estoy segura de que ella podría encontrar un uso para ti-, dice arrastrando las palabras.

-Mary-, dice John muy en voz baja, pero nadie le presta atención.

Molly definitivamente está frunciendo el ceño ahora. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?-, pregunta. Dos puntos de color rojo han salido en sus mejillas.

Está enfadada, piensa Sherlock. Y muy justamente. Sospecha que sabe exactamente a donde se dirige Mary y entiende que todavía es un tema sensible para Molly. Realmente cruel por parte de Mary.

Mary se encoge de hombros y sonríe hacia Molly como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. Lo cual es ridículo, piensa Sherlock, dado que cada uno de ellos es consciente de los sentimientos de Molly, pasados o potencialmente presentes. –Solo quiero decir que sería bueno para ambos-, dice, su sonrisa obviamente con intención de ser amable o posiblemente de ánimo.

Molly mira hacia abajo, a su plato, donde su tenedor todavía está atravesando una judía verde. –Ya veo-, dice. Alza el tenedor, abre la boca para hablar, se para como reconsiderándolo, y luego aparentemente decide seguir y decir lo que sea. –Escucha-, le dice a Mary con voz firme. –Sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero— me temo que estás meando fuera del tiesto. Si me invitaste a cenar para—erm, ayudar a juntarme con Sherlock, entonces te has equivocado de persona.

Sherlock siente que su corazón se aprieta en su pecho. Ciertamente ella no lo va a decir. No puede mirar a John y siente que John está evitando sus ojos con igual cuidado.

Mary alza las cejas fríamente. – ¿Qué quieres decir, Molly? ¡No te infravalores!

-No lo hago-, dice Molly, su voz todavía suave pero sin titubear. No hace del todo contacto visual con Sherlock pero gira ligeramente su cara hacia él. –Sherlock y yo somos amigos. Creo que a estas alturas, sabe mi valor. Pero si querías juntarle con alguien, entonces deberías haber invitado a—bueno—a un hombre atractivo o algo así. No a mí.

Sherlock siente como si una bomba acabara de explotar—una bomba de silencio. Nadie se mueve ni habla. No puede mirar a ninguno de ellos. No es un secreto—ciertamente Molly lo ha sabido durante años, John ciertamente lo sabe desde que leyó el cuaderno, y desde hace mucho ha pensado que Mary lo sabía o lo sospechaba.

Después de un momento, Molly se aclara la garganta otra vez. –Lo siento, Sherlock-, dice cogiendo su casi vacía copa de vino y hablándole desde casi detrás de ella. –Pero no pensaba que nadie aquí no sabía eso ya. Pensé que era mejor que seguir con—la otra cosa.

Sherlock obliga a su boca a funcionar. –No pasa nada-, dice, las palabras sonando rígidas. Mira hacia Mary para captarla mirando a Molly con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente calculando o posiblemente reevaluando.

John llega para rescatarlos a ambos, para sorpresa de Sherlock. (¿Por qué debería ser sorprendente? John le ha estado rescatando casi desde el día en el que se conocieron.) Se aclara la garganta y dice. –Muy cierto, Molly. Por supuesto que no era un secreto. Y te invitamos porque eres amiga nuestra y queríamos cenar juntos. Si Sherlock me pasa tu copa, te la llenaré.

Sherlock se gira hacia Molly y sube las cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa, ella bebe lo último de su copa y se la da. Sus ojos se encuentran durante un momento y Sherlock le ofrece la sombra de una sonrisa, para animarla. Entiende perfectamente que Mary no estaba atormentando a Molly, que el dardo era para él, atrapando a Molly indirectamente en la mitad. Por supuesto que Mary tiene que conocer no solo sus preferencias en general si no también su preferencia específica por John. Molly solo estaba intentando ahorrárselo, no “exponerle”, o humillarle. Lo entiende perfectamente. Se gira hacia John y le ofrece la copa, manteniendo los ojos sobre ella en vez de permitirse mirar a John. La verdad no mencionada está sentada entre ellos tan a la vista como si estuviera impresa en letras mayúsculas sobre el mantel: _Sherlock está enamorado de John_ , pero nadie está comentándolo. La copa se vuelve pesada y fría en su mano mientras John la llena. Comete el breve error de alzar la mirada cuando John deja de echar y durante un segundo sus ojos se encuentran. Siente como si un rayo láser le diera en el pecho y Sherlock rápidamente rompe el contacto visual y se da la vuelta para darle el vino a Molly.

Arriesga otra mirada hacia Mary y ve la curva de sus cejas, las líneas alrededor de su boca. Está furiosa porque le han desafiado con su estratagema, tan indirecta y suavemente como Molly lo hizo. –Si habéis terminado, recogeré los platos-, dice, su tono todavía frío.

-Te ayudaré-, dice inmediatamente John y es él el que coge los platos y los apila, llevándoselos a la cocina mientras Mary se pone de pie y le sigue con un cazo y un bol vacío, dejando solos a Sherlock y a Molly.

Ella se gira hacia él. –Lo siento, Sherlock-, dice rápidamente. –No quise exponerte—pensé que ya lo tendrían que saber, y sé que nunca me los has dicho pero…-. Mira hacia la cocina y baja la voz. –Cuando estabas preparando su despedida de soltero y viniste a que te aconsejara…

-Lo sé-, interrumpe Sherlock mirando también hacia la cocina. –No pasa nada. No hablemos de ello aquí-. Ni en ningún otro sitio, piensa pero no dice.

Molly asiente aceptándolo. –Solo quería decir que—lo había pensado antes, hace mucho tiempo en realidad—pero ahí fue cuando estuve segura. Es solo—tiene que ser muy duro.

No puede mirarla o si no se derrumbará. Siente que su boca se aprieta. –Lo es. Pero no…

-Lo entiendo-, dice Molly y afortunadamente deja de hablar sobre ello.

Mary vuelve con un pastel banoffe comprado. Es el postre favorito de Sherlock y se pregunta si John se lo dijo o—no, más probable que John lo eligiera él mismo. Una ofrenda de paz. –John eligió esto-, dice Mary confirmando sus pensamientos. –Un poco demasiado dulce para mí, además ya tengo la talla de una casa, pero vosotros comed.

Entonces Molly pregunta sobre el bebé. John sirve el pastel mientras la conversación se centra en la fecha y cosas del bebé, y ninguna de las mujeres parece notar que ni él ni John están hablando. Sherlock apena saborea el pastel, saboreando más el silencio infeliz entre ellos, la presencia de John fuerte a su derecha donde está sentado. John ofrece en voz baja café después de un poco y Sherlock acepta. El amargor de ello atraviesa las dos cucharadas de azúcar que añadió, y esto si lo puede saborear.

Finalmente se acaba cuando Molly bosteza y dice cosas sobre tener que ir al laboratorio pronto al día siguiente y Sherlock se va a poner el abrigo con alivio. Dice un rápido gracias y adiós y luego sale fuera mientras Molly todavía habla con Mary sobre algo. La puerta se abre detrás de él, antes de que se pueda alejar, y John está ahí, diciendo su nombre. Sherlock se para, a medio camino hasta la acera pero no se gira. – ¿Qué?

John suena inusualmente titubeante. –Solo quería darte las gracias por venir-, dice y en su mente Sherlock puede imaginarlo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros contra el frío de la noche de enero.

Cierra los ojos durante un momento y suelta el aire profundamente, su respiración creando una nube de condensación en el aire. –No más cenas como esta, por favor-, dice. Su voz suena pesada.

Hay una pausa mientras John absorbe esto. –Vale-, dice aceptándolo. –Yo—lo siento, Sherlock. Siento lo de Mary y lo que hizo con Molly. No estoy seguro de por qué…sí. Lo siento. Tal vez no fue una buena idea. Pero yo solo…

Se para y después de un momento Sherlock se da la vuelta. – ¿Tú solo qué?-, pregunta calmadamente, sus propias manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo.

John traga saliva. –Quería verte-, dice, su voz baja. –De verdad era mi intención cuando dije que tenía intención de seguir siendo amigos. Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres muy importante para mí. Pero yo solo…

Detrás de John, la puerta se abre y Molly sale. Mary se queda en la puerta. John cierra la boca. No es el momento para lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir. – ¿De vuelta al centro?-, le pregunta Molly a Sherlock, pasando a John y llegando hasta su lado.

Sherlock asiente, sus ojos todavía sobre los de John. –Podemos compartir un taxi, si quieres.

John tiembla, sin abrigo. –Te, erm, llamaré-, dice aunque es una medio pregunta.

-John-. Los brazos de Mary están alrededor de sí misma. – ¡Cogerás catarro sin la chaqueta!

Sherlock ve la exasperación que cruza la cara de John. –Ya voy-, le dice a Mary sin darse la vuelta. –Solo un momento.

Sherlock titubea, luego asiente. –Si quieres…me gustaría-, dice manteniendo su voz demasiado baja para que Mary lo capte. Molly está al final del camino, esperando. Se da la vuelta y va hasta ella, no estando seguro de lo que está sintiendo sobre esto. ¿Optimismo cauteloso? Y aun así, tras él, John ha vuelto al cálido puerto del piso con olor a asado, al vino y al pastel sobrante, a la fecunda curva de la barriga de su mujer, al latido de su hija dentro. No: no hay sitio para el optimismo. Sigue a Molly hasta la carretera principal más cercana en silencio.

No lo rompe durante los primeros quince minutos. Luego, al final, con su cara todavía girada hacia la ventana decide hablar. –La peor parte de todo eso es que ni siquiera sé a quién de nosotros intentaba herir más.

Sobresaltado de su melancolía, Sherlock gira la cabeza para mirarla. – ¿Qué?

-Mary-, dice Molly girando su propia cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. –Te das cuenta de que tiene que saber lo que sientes por John. Eso es por lo que lo hizo. Para atormentarte. Zorra cruel-, añade con veneno inusual.

Sherlock registra una ligera sorpresa; no había sido consciente de los sentimientos negativos de Molly hacia Mary. No había puesto a Molly en la lista de la gente que la odia. Pero otra vez, solo demuestra que de nuevo ha subestimado a Molly. Le sostiene la mirada, centrándose apropiadamente en ella. –Solo que no le importó ser cruel contigo para llegar a mí-, le dice. Suelta aire por la nariz y mira de nuevo hacia delante. –Lo siento. La noche entera fue una mala idea.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué Mary pensó que este grupo en particular sería una buena elección a no ser que solo me invitara a mí para provocarte-, dice Molly con rigidez. –No tenemos nada en común ella y yo.

-Lo sé-, dice Sherlock observando pasar la ciudad por la ventana.

Molly titubea, luego dice. –No pasa nada ¿sabes? Por mí. No es…no pasa nada, ahora. Pero tú….-. Se detiene. –Lo amas ¿verdad?-. No es una pregunta.

Sherlock no contesta inmediatamente pero todavía piensa que tal vez Molly Hopper, de toda la gente, merece una respuesta verdadera a esto. –Por supuesto-, le dice, las palabras dirigidas a la ventana. –Siempre lo he hecho.

Molly no contesta pero después de un momento se estira y le aprieta el antebrazo, solo una vez. Nadie dice nada durante el resto del viaje.

El taxi se para primero en la calle Baker. Sherlock le da al taxista lo suficiente para cubrir el resto de la distancia hasta el pequeño piso de Molly, a diez minutos, y sale. Tanto para esto, piensa, y entra en el oscuro piso.

* * *

Pasan días. Sherlock es consciente de que la fecha del parto de Mary se está aproximando y aprieta los dientes cada vez que piensa en eso. Permanece inquieto en el piso y se atormenta leyendo el cuaderno otra vez. Ahora está arruinado. Esas cartas a medio terminar eran algo que consideraba amargo pero ahora la dulzura que pudiera haber en ellas fue arrancada cuando fueron vistas, el velo de lo secreto alzado. Deberían haber permanecido ocultas, escondidas de otros ojos salvo los suyos. Mejor aún, nunca deberían haber sido escritas, nunca formadas para la misma persona a la que concernían. Como Eva y la manzana, piensa Sherlock, sin tener en consideración que no cree en nada de eso. De todas maneras es una metáfora buena.

Algunas de las cartas podrían ser consideradas muy románticas, piensa, sintiéndose melancólico porque no habían conmovido a John evidentemente. Pero luego hay otras, cosas que apenas tienen sentido. Encuentra una página que solo dice _¿Diferencias entre las berenjenas chinas e indias? Preguntar a John_ y se mueve con incomodidad sabiendo que John leyó eso, que John sabe ahora que siempre ha sido siempre al que ir para cosas desconocidas, para sus preguntas diarias sobre todo y nada. Que en lugar de tener un monólogo interior normal, Sherlock siempre ha tenido a John, presente o de otra forma. Nunca debería haber escrito nada. Piensa en quemar el cuaderno, pero de alguna manera no puede hacerlo. De todas formas ahora apenas importa. En su lugar, Sherlock lo envuelve en una vieja camisa que ya no se pone y lo mete con cuidado en el tercer cajón de su cómoda, cerca del fondo. Sabe que nunca olvidará su presencia, al igual que John nunca olvidará su contenido pero tal vez con el tiempo ambos pueden llegar a que les importe menos.

* * *

Cuatro días después de la cena, Lestrade por fin llama a finales de la tarde y le ofrece un caso. Un homicidio doble en Barclay’s, una de las sucursales de Westminster. Lestrade le da los pocos detalles por teléfono y Sherlock está intrigado, su interés alzándose de nuevo por primera vez desde hace semanas. Cuelga y le escribe a John. _Caso._ _Barclay’s en Westminster, en la esquina de Thayer y New Cavendish. Dos cuerpos. ¿Puedes venir?_ Deja el teléfono para ponerse los zapatos y el abrigo. Para cuando ha terminado de abrocharse el abrigo hay una respuesta.

_Claro. Puede que me llamen si el bebé decide aparecer y todo eso, pero me gustaría ayudar. Estaré allí en diez minutos._

El pulso de Sherlock se acelera y la adrenalina resultante le lleva por las escaleras y hasta la calle, parando el primer taxi que ve. En el banco, hay coches de policía y cinta amarilla por todos lados. Lestrade está hablando por teléfono y a la vez con un agente nuevo pero deja de hacer ambas cosas cuando Sherlock se acerca hasta él.

-¡Sherlock! Estupendo, estás aquí-, dice sonando distraído cerrando el teléfono. –Mira...-, esto se lo dice al agente. –Vete e interroga a esos testigos de ahí, los que oyeron los disparos-. Se gira de nuevo hacia Sherlock y abre la boca.

Sherlock le corta antes de empezar. – ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

-Dentro. Vamos-. Lestrade le enseña el camino. – ¿Dónde está John?

-De camino. Deja que alguien le deje entrar cuando llegue-, ordena Sherlock y Lestrade no se opone.

-Es un guardia de seguridad y el gerente de la sucursal-, le dice Lestrade abriendo la puerta y hablando sobre su hombro. –Les dispararon varias veces con un arma del calibre 45. Las cámaras de seguridad fueron desconectadas antes de que ocurriera el robo.

-Un trabajo desde dentro ¿O cómo el asesino obtuvo el acceso?-, pregunta Sherlock mientras Lestrade aparta la cinta interponiéndose en la entrada de la cámara acorazada.

-Todavía no lo sabemos-. Lestrade se queda en silencio, dejando que Sherlock pase hasta donde los dos cuerpos están. El cuerpo del guardia de seguridad está boca arriba sobre el del gerente. Claramente el guardia estaba intentando proteger a su jefe, sin éxito.

Sherlock mira los cuerpos en silencio durante un momento, amontonados en la puerta y bloqueando la entrada a la cámara. – ¿Con cuánto se escapó el ladrón?

-Tampoco sabemos eso todavía. Algunos empleados de la sucursal están intentando averiguarlo ahora. Cuánto había en cada caja y todo eso.

Sherlock siente más que oye a John llegar tras él. –Jesús-, dice John en voz baja mirando los cadáveres.

Lestrade se gira para saludarle. –Os daré unos minutos aquí-, dice.

-Puede que necesitemos más-. Sherlock no le está mirando, su concentración dividida entre la escena del crimen y la presencia de John, no necesariamente en ese orden.

-Como quieras-, dice Lestrade ya alejándose.

John pasa junto a él para agacharse junto a los cuerpos. – ¿Guantes?

-Aquí-. Sherlock saca un par nuevo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se los da a John, luego se pone él mismo otro para. –Lestrade dice que los casquillos de bala eran del 45.

John no contesta inmediatamente, sus pequeños y fuertes dedos tocando el pecho del guardia de seguridad con delicadeza. Desabrocha la camisa del hombre y luego desabrocha el chaleco antibalas de debajo para examinar la piel, luego señala. –Mira-, dice. –Le dispararon en el hombro y en el lateral del cuello. El desangrado sería rápido al menos. No veo ninguna marca en el chaleco. El tirador sabría que llevaba uno y no se molestó.

-Interesante-, dice Sherlock. – ¿Y el gerente?

-Ayúdame a moverlo-, dice John refiriéndose al guardia, así que Sherlock va hacia delante y cuidadosamente mueven al guardia hasta el suelo de la cámara para que John pueda examinar el cuerpo del gerente. Sherlock lo ve inmediatamente pero lo difiere a John, que señala los agujeros de bala. –La causa de la muerte es bastante obvia-, dice. –Dos claros disparos en la cavidad torácica. Este probablemente perforó el pulmón derecho y este casi seguramente le dio en el corazón, tal vez también en el hígado.

Entonces un poco como su propio disparo. Sherlock no lo dice y tampoco John pero puede notar que ambos lo están pensando. Mira alrededor de la cámara y pasa por encima del cuerpo del guardia. Todas las cajas están cerradas lo que sugiere que el ladrón no se marchó con prisa. Sin embargo…prueba las siete cajas, las seis más pequeñas y la séptima más grande y descubre con interés que una de las seis no está bloqueada, solo cerrada. Está vacía. La cierra de nuevo, gira la combinación del cerrojo y prueba otra vez. Ahora está bloqueada. Curioso. Mira las siete cajas, cada una equipada con dos cerrojos con combinación y se pregunta cuánta gente tiene acceso a cuantas de las ruletas. Catorce ruletas pero solo un empleado podía acceder a cada una. Sin embargo eso no es muy probable. John y él han lidiado antes con atracos de bancos, y sabe que los bancos normalmente operan de tal manera que para evitar trabajos desde dentro dispersan las combinaciones entre los suficientes empleados para asegurarse de que a la hora de desembolsar la cantidad sea demasiado baja para que un robo merezca la pena. Tendría que ser dividido al menos de cinco o seis maneras sin importar las cajas a las que tuvieran acceso y ¿quién se tomaría el riesgo de robar un banco por un beneficio de solo diez o quince mil libras? – ¿Quién hizo esto?-, pregunta en voz alta más a sí mismo que a John. (Es lo mismo).

-Ni idea-, dice John mirando por fin hacia arriba. – ¿Cámaras de seguridad?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –Fueron desconectadas.

-Las cámaras exteriores, entonces-, dice John. –CCTV.

-Lestrade se está ocupando de eso.

John se estira. –Entonces vamos. No hay nada que hacer con estos dos. Los mandaremos para las autopsias pero está muy claro cómo murieron.

Sherlock asiente y encabeza la marcha fuera de la cámara. Se siente extrañamente normal, simplemente trabajando en una escena de un crimen con John otra vez. El crimen les da a ambos algo más en lo que concentrarse. Francamente es un alivio. Tal vez su trabajo les salve de él, de sus sentimientos mal recibidos. Sherlock agita la cabeza y dirige su atención al caso. –Quiero hablar con el ayudante del gerente, descubrir cuánto han robado.

John se camina junto a él, como siempre lo ha hecho. –Vayamos a encontrarle, entonces.

* * *

Una hora después Sherlock tiene al ladrón. O mejor, ladrones. Se lo explica todo a John con Lestrade escuchando atentamente: Kevin Clark es un cajero antiguo y uno de los tres empleados con acceso al cerrojo superior de esa caja en particular. Los empleados con acceso al cerrojo inferior son tres personas completamente diferentes, sin embargo una de ellas, un cajero nuevo llamado Nigel Grint, tiene una pequeña libreta guardada en su cojón con todas las combinaciones. Como el empleado más antiguo ciertamente tendría acceso al cajón de Grint, muy probablemente tuvo oportunidad de coger la libreta sin que se notara. Además, Clark había acabado de recibir un encargo de dólares por parte de un cliente y no lo había guardado en la caja apropiada (dinero extranjero), en su lugar sobrecargando los límites de soporte de otra caja (monedas). Sherlock resume en alto que asume que Clark había tenido intención de informar al cliente de que su orden no había llegado, pedirla otra vez y anotar la diferencia como un error que podía cargarse sobre la sucursal principal la cual había aparentemente fallado al enviar el dinero.

-Podréis probarlo muy fácilmente de diferentes formas-, les dice Sherlock, dirigiéndose ahora a Lestrade. –Primero, averigua quién firmo la orden del dinero cuando se entregó. Ahí está tu prueba de que **fue** entregado. Fue introducido en el libro de cuentas de dinero extranjero, aquí-. Señala la línea apropiada en el libro que dice _$50,000.00 USD._ –Segundo, interroga a Colleen Dale, que firmó el informe de cuentas junto con Clark-. Señala a la hoja de papel en cuestión. –Debería haber justificado visualmente todas las cantidades que firmó pero he descubierto que los empleados tienden a entrar en rutinas. Tercero, puedes confirmar el pedido con la sucursal principal si se necesita. Y cuarto, puedes revisar el circuito cerrado de las cámaras interiores para las prueba de él mangando la libreta de contraseñas de Grint.

Sherlock acaba de decir todo esto, sintiéndose incómodamente consciente de la referencia a cuadernos secretos leídos, pero cuando arriesga una mirada hacia John no ve nada más que un brillo casi posesivo y orgulloso en la cara de John. –Eso-, dice John con voz firme-. –Ha sido absolutamente increíble. Todo este papeleo que ojear ¿y tú llegaste a esto así de rápido? Sherlock eres…-. Se para abruptamente, de repente consciente de su efusividad.

Sherlock quiere oír mucho el final del cumplido pero parece que no lo va a obtener. Se gira hacia Lestrade, tratando de tragarse la decepción. –Además-, dice optando por seguir en vez de darle la oportunidad a Lestrade de responder al primer bloque de información. –No estuvo solo.

-¿No?-, exige Lestrade. – ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y entonces quién fue? ¿Grint? Solo ha trabajado en esta sucursal durante cinco meses.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –Mira-, dice. – ¡Mira de verdad por una vez!-. Abre el cajón de Clark y señala un pequeño frasco de crema de manos con olor a lavanda, un recipiente de vaselina y un solo pendiente de diamante de imitación mezclado con sus otros efectos personales. –Pertenencias femeninas. Además si revisas las cámaras de seguridad verás que esa persona entró en la sucursal diez minutos antes de que cerrara y no salió-. Presiona el código de acceso para las imágenes de las cámaras y selecciona la que muestra la entrada principal. A las cuatro menos diez una mujer joven con el pelo largo y oscuro atado y escondida parcialmente debajo de un sombrero, entra en el banco. Sherlock cambia de fragmento y avanza por clientes saliendo de la sucursal desde ese momento hasta que muestra al guardia de seguridad cerrando y asegurando las puertas. –Nunca se fue. Necesitamos descubrir quién es.

-Asombroso-, respira John más para sí mismo que para otra persona y manda una chispa de algo feroz y casi doloroso a través del pecho de Sherlock.

-En realidad podríamos tener algo aquí-, dice fríamente Donovan, habiendo llegado cerca de Lestrade mientras Sherlock estaba mostrando las grabaciones.

-¿Qué es?-, le pregunta Lestrade.

Donovan indica al ayudante del gerente a quien habían traído para interrogar. –Dice que Clark tenía una relación con alguien. Ella solía trabajar aquí. Se llama Robin Quinn. La transfirieron a otra sucursal hace cuatro meses pero el ayudante del gerente dice que solía venir a veces para ver a Clark y hablar con los otros.

-Tráelo aquí-, ordena Sherlock refiriéndose al ayudante del gerente.

Donovan le fulmina con la mirada pero hace lo que le dice y va a buscarlo. Llega y echa un vistazo a la imagen congelada de la mujer en la pantalla. –Sí-, dice. –Esa es Robin.

Sherlock se gira hacia John. – ¿Quieres apostar que fue ella la cajera que envió el dinero?- pregunta y John sonríe. –Necesitaré su dirección-, le dice Sherlock al ayudante del gerente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que están en casa de ella?-, quiere saber Lestrade. –Podrían estar fácilmente en la de él.

-Esta es una mujer que deliberadamente ha dejado cosas suyas en el cajón de él y él no las ha quitado-, dice Sherlock. –Es una señal de establecer dominancia. Estarán en casa de ella.

El ayudante del gerente se inclina para escribirla y luego le da el trozo de papel. –La dirección-, dice.

John mira a Sherlock. –Vamos-, dice asintiendo hacia la puerta y girándose para irse.

Sherlock piensa _señal de establecer dominancia,_ pero no lo dice _._ En su lugar sigue el paso de John junto a él mientras sale hacia la acera, Lestrade les sigue de cerca. Siente un aluvión de adrenalina y casi es suficiente para ocultar el pinchazo en su corazón.

* * *

Tenía razón, como lo esperaba. Los ladrones estaban sentados estúpidamente a la mesa de la cocina contando el dinero robado cuando Lestrade y algunos agentes sin nombre reventaron la puerta principal. El dinero ya había sido recuperado, los cincuenta mil, y Lestrade está a punto de sentar a los dos culpables para interrogarlos.

Sherlock coloca una mano sobre su hombro. –Sepáralos-, le dice y siente a Lestrade asentir de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, sí, buena idea-, dice. –Llevaré a uno de ellos al salón. ¿A quién quieres tú?

Los ojos de Sherlock se van a Robin Quinn. Su comportamiento en general es mucho más defensivo que el de Clark, quien ha estado todo el tiempo sentado en silencio sin resistirse. Sopesa la elección. –Estaremos con Quinn primero, luego podemos cambiar-, dice y Lestrade asiente.

-Vamos-, le dice a Clark que se levanta y va al salón sin protestar.

Quinn se queda, sus brazos cruzados sobre un cuerpo firme. Es guapa, piensa Sherlock observándola. Apenas treinta años, ojos grandes de color azul oscuro, una boca expresiva. Su pelo todavía está atado aunque se ha quitado el sombrero. Sin interés por empezar una familia, piensa Sherlock, notando el bote de pastillas anticonceptivas sobre la encimera de la cocina. Interesante. Ofrece una de las sillas a John, luego se sienta en la otra frente a ella. –Así que-, dice, entrelazando los dedos y empezando agradablemente. –Una mujer joven con una carrera prometedora en Barclay’s decide robar cincuenta mil dólares. Me pregunto por qué.

Quinn se echa hacia atrás en su silla, los brazos todavía cruzados. –No diré ni una palabra sin un abogado presente.

A su lado John se mueve, uniéndose a Sherlock e inclinándose también hacia delante, las manos un reflejo de las de Sherlock. –Cierto, tienes derecho a un abogado-, le dice con voz suave. –Aunque por lo que he visto hasta ahora, insistir en uno realmente hace que una persona parezca culpable. Quiero decir, sabemos que eres culpable de robar el banco. Sabemos que fuiste ti quien envió el dinero y lo mantuvo fuera de los libros. Te cogimos justo aquí en tu propia cocina contando el dinero robado. Lo que no sabemos es de quién fue la idea de robar el banco o quién disparó y mató a los dos hombres que hoy murieron ahí. Si eres honesta con nosotros sobre eso, podría marcar una gran diferencia en la forma en la que te acusen y condenen. No somos policías. Esto no queda en ningún registro oficial. Mi consejo es que nos digas tanto como puedas.

Bravo, John, piensa Sherlock en silencio. John tiene una facilidad para conectar con la gente que a él siempre le ha faltado. Especialmente con las mujeres, lo cual solía molestarle pero desde que Mary llegó a su vida, apenas parece importarle ya. Observa la reacción de Quinn por esto, observa sus ojos entrecerrándose, la tensión calculadora de su boca. Definitivamente fue el cerebro detrás de la operación. – ¿Fue idea tuya?-, le pregunta directamente, sin darle tiempo a responderle a John.

Su mirada se mueve hacia él. –Obviamente fue un plan en conjunto-, le dice sonando poco impresionada. –Aunque os puedo decir que se supone que nadie tendría que morir. Se suponía que todo el mundo tendría que haber dejado la sucursal para entonces.

-¿Qué salió mal?-, pregunta John. – ¿Tuvo una reunión de última hora el gerente o algo?

Quinn asiente. –Dejó salir al cliente. Era la apertura de una cuenta de negocios así que se hizo un depósito de apertura. Como Adam solo tenía el acceso al código de arriba y debajo de la caja, supongo que decidió dejar el efectivo ahí hasta que el depósito pudiera ser echo por la mañana-, se pausa. –Tampoco nos dimos cuenta de que todavía había un guardia en el edificio.

-Adam… ¿ese sería Adam Carrington, el gerente?-, pregunta John clarificando y Quinn asiente.

-Curioso-, dice Sherlock. – ¿Normalmente ese no era el caso?

-No, aunque si Adam sabía que haría un depósito podría haberle pedido a Joe que se quedara como testigo. Sin embargo no lo sabíamos. Se supone que tendría que parecer como si yo solo estuviera ahí, esperando a reunirme con Kevin, solo que no caímos en la cuenta de que estaban en la cámara acorazada. Ni siquiera caímos en la cuenta de que Adam estaría ahí, su oficina está en la segunda planta. La reunión no estaba en su agenda-. Quinn fulmina con la mirada sus manos. –No debería de haber estado ahí. Hizo que le matasen.

-¿Quién fue exactamente?-, pregunta Sherlock directamente. Cuando Quinn permanece en silencio con actitud desafiante le presiona. – ¿Quién disparó a Adam y Joe?

-No diré nada más-, dice Quinn, su cara taciturna.

-Venga-, dice Sherlock impaciente. –Solo había una pistola. Encontramos los casquillos de bala—un trabajo torpe ahí por cierto. Solo un dedo pudo haber apretado el gatillo. Nos lo dirás tú o tu novio. ¿Preferirías esperar a que él nos diga que fuiste tú?

Quinn alza los ojos hasta los suyos y tiene en ellos una furia ardiendo. De alguna forma Sherlock se siente satisfecho de haber atravesado ese frío exterior para llegar a esto. –Vale, fue él-, dice ella brevemente. – ¿Contento?

-No del todo-, dice Sherlock. –Miraste como tu novio mataba a dos personas—personas a las que tú conocías y con las que habías trabajado durante casi tres años antes de que te transfirieran a la sucursal principal. ¿Todo por cincuenta mil dólares? ¿De verdad valió tan poco?

Ella traga saliva y aparta la vista, negándose a cruzarse con ninguna mirada. –Teníamos nuestras razones-, murmura.

John sacude la cabeza. –Cincuenta mil dólares-, repite con asco. –Los dos conocíais el banco. Tenías que saber que alguien tarde o temprano iba a encontrar un desajuste de cincuenta mil dólares. No podríais haber ocultado el papeleo para siempre. ¿Por qué correr el riesgo? ¿Por qué dinero americano? ¿Planeabais escapar y empezar una nueva vida en América o algo así? ¿Con cincuenta mil dólares? Eso os valdría para cuánto ¿dos años de alquiler en Manhattan?

Sherlock suelta una risotada burlona. –Planes realmente pobres-, dice. –Aunque me imagino que elegisteis dinero americano porque pensasteis que permanecería oculto durante más tiempo en los libros de contabilidad. ¿Por qué haríais eso?

Quinn se encoge de hombros y se mira las uñas. La mirada de Sherlock la sigue, sus ojos posándose en la piel alrededor de las yemas de la mano derecha. –Tendréis que preguntarle a Kevin. Fue idea suya.

-Interesante-, dice Sherlock, su tono marcadamente más frio.

John le mira. – ¿Por qué es interesante eso en particular?-, pregunta.

Sherlock mueve sus ojos de los dedos de Quinn a su cara. –Interesante, teniendo en cuenta de que ella es la que tiene quemaduras de pólvora en sus dedos-, le dice. Quinn titubea durante una fracción de segundo, luego se levanta e intenta huir de la cocina. John se ha levantado y la tiene antes de que haya podido tan siquiera rodear la mesa. Mientras está luchando por volver a sentarla en la silla, Sherlock sacude la cabeza y le lanza sus esposas a John. –Deberías haberte puesto guantes-, le aconseja. Alza la voz. – ¡Lestrade! ¡Cambiemos!

Nota que John ha esposado a Quinn a la silla. Van al pasillo encontrándose con Lestrade ahí. Sherlock mantiene la voz y le dice lo que saben. – ¿Qué te ha contado Clark?-, pregunta.

Lestrade sacude la cabeza. –Se ha negado a decir mucho, solo que fue idea suya. No dijo ni una palabra acerca de los disparos. Interesante. Supongo que no quería delatarla.

-Se lo sacaremos-, promete Sherlock. John y él van al salón. Clark está sentado en el sofá, su pelo alborotado como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por él, la tensión mostrándose en su frente y en su cuello. Evidentemente Lestrade estuvo de pie durante el interrogatorio. Sherlock mira alrededor y encuentra un sillón que arrastra. John se sienta junto a Clark en el sofá. –Así que-, dice Sherlock bruscamente sentándose. –La cuestión es, Kevin, por qué estás protegiendo a tu novia.

Empieza con esa frase y se echa hacia atrás para ver cómo reacciona Clark. Mira del uno al otro sobresaltado. – ¿Qué les hace pensar que fue Robin?-, pregunta preocupado. – ¿Qué les ha dicho?

-Que fue idea tuya-, le dice John directamente. –Y que fuiste tú el que disparó a Adam y Joe. ¿Puedo ver tus manos?

Clark mira a Sherlock, luego le enseña las manos a John, con las palmas hacia arriba. John le coge la mano derecha y la examina. – ¿Qué está haciendo?-, pregunta Clark.

-Imagino que eres diestro-, dice John.

-Sí, pero…

-No hay restos de pólvora-, le dice John a Sherlock. Vuelve a mirar a Clark. –Y aun así, Robin tiene en su mano derecha. No es tan complicado. Pero nos dijo que tú lo habías hecho. ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a eso?

Clark titubea, abriendo la boca. Una expresión de dolor le atraviesa el rostro. –Se supone que nadie tenía que morir-, dice soltando el aire fuertemente.

-No te andes con rodeos-, ordena Sherlock. –Sabemos que Robin disparó a tu jefe y a un guardia de seguridad. ¿Lo negarías? Puedes intentar cargar con la culpa pero obviamente ella es quien disparó el arma.

La garganta de Clark se mueve cuando traga saliva fuertemente. – ¿Dijo que yo lo había hecho?

John titubea. –Sí-, dice. –Lo siento, Kevin pero lo hizo. También dijo que todo fue idea tuya. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Yo… **no** -, dice Clark con vehemencia. –Se le ocurrió hace meses, me insistió hasta que accedí a hacerlo. Le dije que era demasiado arriesgado. Le dije que la recompensa era demasiado pequeña. Y yo no quería que nadie saliera herido, de ninguna forma, no importa—nunca me perdonaré eso. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una pistola. Honestamente todavía estoy en shock. Estábamos sentados ahí, contando el dinero y todo en lo que podía pensar era que era dinero manchado de sangre, cincuenta mil dólares por dos vidas y una ficha delictiva permanente. Ni siquiera sabía qué se supone que tenía que pensar o sentir.

-¿La habrías dejado?-, pregunta John con voz suave.

Clark traga saliva otra vez. –No lo sé-, dice con lo que Sherlock considera honestidad verdadera. Suena dolido. –La amo. Le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo. No sabía que era—alguien capaz de matar a alguien.

John mira a Sherlock y sus ojos se encuentran durante un momento largo. Después de un minuto, Sherlock dice. –Dinos exactamente de qué partes fuiste el responsable. Sabemos algo. Le robaste las combinaciones a Nigel Grint y mantuviste el envío de dinero fuera de los libros. Fuiste tú el que abriste la caja ya que las combinaciones de Robin habrían cambiado después de que se fuera de la sucursal. Ocultaste su presencia en la sucursal antes de que cerrara. Inutilizaste las cámaras. ¿Me he saltado algo?

Clark sacude la cabeza. –Robin lidió con las cámaras-, dice. –Es un as con cosas de la tecnología como eso. No…-, deja de hablar y Sherlock se da cuenta de que siente lástima de verdad por el hombre. –Supongo que había mucho que no sabía sobre ella-, dice al final sonando triste.

Sherlock toma una decisión instantánea. Se inclina hacia delante y baja la voz. –Levántate y márchate de aquí-, le dice y Clark encuentra su mirada seriamente.

John le mira perplejo. –Sherlock…

Sherlock no se mueve. –Ya tienes que vivir con todo esto-, le dice a Clark. –Pero imagino que nunca te permitirías hacer algo como esto otra vez.

-No— **nunca** -, dice Clark con la voz temblando. –Pero… ¿por qué dejarías que me marchase? Me habéis atrapado en el acto de robar un banco—yo…

Su tartamudeo termina mientras mira de Sherlock a John y de John a Sherlock. Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –No tienes mucho tiempo. Yo lo explicaré. Simplemente vete y no vuelvas. Vuelve a tu piso y coge lo que necesites, luego vete a algún lugar y empieza una vida nueva. No tiene sentido quedarse por una mujer dispuesta a dejar que te cargaras con todo por ella, y quien va a ir a prisión de todas formas. Así que vete-. Se vuelve impaciente. Clark todavía está vacilando. – ¡Hazlo ya!

Clark coge aire de manera profunda e intranquilamente. –De acuerdo-, dice y se levanta. Titubea. –Gracias.

-Solo vete-, dice Sherlock y John no protesta mientras Clark sale de la habitación y sale del piso en silencio.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?-, pregunta John en voz baja. –Lestrade puede que se ponga furioso.

-Me encargaré de ello-, dice Sherlock. El aire entre los dos se siente apretado. Puede oír ya la pregunta formándose en los labios de John.

-¿Por qué dejarías que se marchara?-, pregunta John, exactamente como esperaba.

Sherlock se levanta. Sentado está demasiado cerca de John. En su mente, ve la luz cegadora de los helicópteros, oye la voz de su hermano, tan asustada como nunca la había oído por los altavoces, la sangre acumulándose debajo del cuerpo de Magnussen. –La gente hace cosas estúpidas por la gente que ama-, dice apretadamente.

John lo entiende enseguida. –Ah-, dice, su voz sonando igualmente de apretada. –Sherlock…-, deja de hablar y el silencio se vuelve doloroso.

Cuando se vuelve claro que John no va a decir nada más, Sherlock traga saliva atravesando la dureza en su garganta y vuelve a la cocina. –Así que, señorita Quinn-, dice consciente de la presencia silenciosa de John detrás de él, habiéndole seguido. Puede que esté interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Lestrade pero en este momento no le importa. –Díganos donde consiguió el arma.

* * *

Es casi media noche cuando Sherlock se va de la escena del crimen. Lestrade le molestó un poco por haber dejado marchar a Clark pero pareció haberlo entendido mejor de lo que habría debido, los ojos pasando por la cara de Sherlock con un poco de demasiada comprensión para gusto de Sherlock. (¿Tiene que saberlo todo el mundo?) Lo había dejado pasar fácilmente y Robin Quinn había sido detenida con los cargos de dos homicidios y robo de un banco.

Camina hasta la acera, consciente de la presencia silenciosa de John a su lado. Cuando llegan a la carretera principal, Sherlock sube el brazo para parar un taxi y uno para en el arcén. –Es para ti-, dice abriendo la puerta para John.

John va a entrar. –Gracias, pero, podemos compartirlo si quieres-, dice sentándose.

Sherlock inmediatamente se niega. –Tú tienes más camino que recorrer y yo necesito pensar. Buenas noches-. Cierra la puerta y sube el brazo para otro taxi, deliberadamente evitando mirar al de John alejándose, llevándole al otro lado de la ciudad, hasta Mary. Se mete en el coche cuando se detiene, le da su dirección y se deja caer en su asiento. Siempre es una tortura, no tener John alrededor, y aun así también es un alivio. La dinámica entre los dos no se recuperó después de su declaración en el salón, la incomodidad de haberla dicho en alto siguiéndoles como una nube durante el resto de la noche. ¿Es así como siempre va a ser esto ahora? Parece que podría serlo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tolerará John esta dificultad, el conocimiento de los sentimientos de Sherlock constante e inamoviblemente con ellos todo el tiempo? A Sherlock no le parece que vaya a ser viable durante mucho tiempo.

El taxi se detiene frente al 221B de la calle Baker. Está oscuro y hace frío cuando entra y muy en silencio. Sherlock se para frente a las escaleras durante un momento largo y escucha el silencio. La señora Hudson tiene que estar en la cama o en Devonshire visitando a su hermana. Sherlock sube en silencio las escaleras hasta su propio piso y siente la soledad condensarse a su alrededor como agua fría.

* * *

Nada es diferente cuando despierta. El sol es lo que interrumpe su sueño, sus largos rayos estirándose por la ventana de la habitación y subiendo por los pies de su cama. Sherlock bosteza y se estira y recuerda el robo del banco y cómo están las cosas con John ahora. La apatía se vuelve a colocar y se da la vuelta e intenta evadirla durmiendo. No funciona. Tal vez ha dormido lo suficiente. La sábana se ha deslizado por su espalda, la luz del sol cálida sobre su piel. Hubo un tiempo cuando podría haber pasado unos pocos minutos perezosos imaginándose despertar de esta forma con John, desnudos entre las sábanas, la luz del sol derramándose por la habitación y sobre ellos. John riéndose, el suave pelo rubio en su piel que Sherlock ha pasado grandes cantidades de tiempo observando brillando en el sol. La calidez de todo: la risa suave de John, la luz del sol, el calor corporal absorbido en la cama, piel sobre piel…Sherlock abre los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula. No tiene sentido imaginarse escenarios como este que nunca llegarán a realizarse. No desde su desaparición forzada o la llegada de Mary Morstan. Piensa en el cuaderno, en el conocimiento que John nunca debería haber tenido, y el desespero crece exponencialmente.

Quedarse en la cama pierde su atractivo. Sherlock se obliga a levantarse y va desnudo al baño para mear y ducharse. Todo parece sin sentido y estúpido. Se fulmina con la mirada mientras se afeita y se lava los dientes como si fueran los responsables de que John hubiera leído el cuaderno. Por el matrimonio de John y por el embarazo de Mary. Por sus propios fallos que le han dejado tan inviable como opción para John. Peor, piensa mientras mira sin ánimo la tostadora esperando a que el pan salte, ahora no puede ni saber si algo habría sido diferente si le hubiera dicho a John lo que sentía en los días de antes. Es verdad que él mismo no había caído en la cuenta hasta que estuvo realmente lejos de John, pero había sabido que había algo. Lo había debatido privadamente, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría John. Había tenido muchas de esas conversaciones imaginarias, intentando decidir si John se habría alegrado, o aburrido, o habría sido amable pero definitivamente no interesado. Esas conversaciones siempre habían sido más fáciles de imaginar. _Me halaga, Sherlock, pero sabes que nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera. No soy gay._ O incluso conversaciones más sentidas acerca de la belleza de su amistad y no querer arriesgarla. Y a pesar de que ahora que John lo sabe, Sherlock todavía no tiene ni idea de cómo podría haber reaccionado si hubiera estado disponible.

La tostadora salta, sobresaltándole. Sherlock frunce el ceño, exasperado consigo mismo y lleva el té y las tostadas hasta su sillón, con uno de los periódicos metido debajo del brazo. El informe policial habrá llegado a las noticias demasiado tarde para mostrar información del atraco Quinn/Clark. Piensa brevemente en Kevin Clark y se pregunta dónde irá. Se pregunta si John vio el paralelismo consigo mismo y su elección pobre de compañera.

El día pasa interminablemente. Sherlock se viste por ninguna razón más que por ocuparse con algo, rechaza dos casos que le ofrecer por el blog, echa una siesta en el sofá y come las sobras del guiso de ternera que la señora Hudson le había subido hacía unos días para cenar. El silencio en el piso es insoportable pero de alguna manera parece que no puede moverse para romperlo. Añadir algo al espacio de sonido para hacer que parezca menos vacío. No siente deseos de tocar. De hecho, no ha tocado su violín desde que le dispararon. John había determinado que era demasiado esfuerzo al principio y después de eso estuvo preocupado con el tema de Magnussen y Mary y qué hacer acerca de todo ello. Si John estuviera en casa, tendría las noticias puestas o posiblemente alguna cosas insulsa en la tele. Un concurso de preguntas y respuestas o algo. A veces solían jugar juntos contra los participantes. Casi siempre ganaban.

Los pensamientos de Sherlock invaden el salón en la oscuridad creciente. Siente la tentación de fumar, pero después del fuego decide no arriesgar el piso de esa manera otra vez. Aunque, pensándolo, la idea de un fuego—de uno controlado—es ciertamente atractiva. Siempre solía ser John el que encendía los fuegos en las noches frías de invierno. Esta noche definitivamente habría sido una noche para un fuego. Sherlock va a la pequeña chimenea y limpia la ceniza, luego enciende un pequeño fuego. Cuando está satisfecho con la madera habiendo prendido, cierra la portezuela y se coloca en su sillón. De alguna manera ayuda. El crujir y el sonido trae la mínima cantidad de sonido al espacio y la calidez también ayuda.

Está medio perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de abajo se abre. Sherlock levanta la mirada, escuchando al paso. Su corazón parece pararse en su garganta. Es John. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí John ahora? Mira rápidamente la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea. Son más de las nueve. Su pulso se dobla, sus ojos fijos en la puerta del piso. Cuando John aparece, se encuentra a sí mismo en cierta forma de pie. –John-, dice, el nombre pegándose en su garganta.

La cara de John hace que su pecho se apriete. Él se gira y cierra la puerta tras de sí. –Hola-, dice en voz baja. Sus puños se cierran y abren. –Tú…tienes que estar preguntándote por qué estoy aquí-, dice.

Sherlock le observa, sintiéndose atribulado. –Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí-, dice dando un rodeo, esperando.

John da unos pocos pasos. –Pensé que deberíamos hablar-, dice. Su voz es firme y segura. –Es sobre ese cuaderno tuyo. Sobre lo que escribiste ahí.

Los latidos del corazón e Sherlock se aceleran alarmantemente. – ¿Qué pasa con ello?- pregunta a saltos, demasiado rápido, traicionando su miedo. ¿Es aquí donde John le dice que lo que ha descubierto ha comprometido su amistad irreparablemente? ¿Está aquí para terminarla? ¿Gentil pero muy definitivamente? ¿Mejor dejar atado este incómodo cabo suelto de una vez por todas antes de que el bebé nazca y su nueva vida pueda empezar completamente, sin ser ensombrecida por esta cosa que no tiene cabida en dicha nueva vida?

John se toma un momento, aparentemente eligiendo las palabras con cuidado, lo cual Sherlock no encuentra tranquilizador. Respira profundamente y luego dice, –Lo que escribiste—dije que sería difícil de olvidar, y lo es. La cuestión es, no puedo obligarme a no saber lo que dijiste. No debería haberlo leído pero lo hice y ahora que lo sé, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que sientes, Sherlock.

La capacidad de respirar de Sherlock parece estar comprometida. Dolores punzantes como agujas parecen estar perforando su mismísimo ser. No puede responder, no puede encontrar algo que decir sobre esto. Pero John continúa, ahora mirándole, los hombros cuadrados como reforzándose para el impacto.

-Y yo tampoco puedo ignorar lo que siento-, dice suavemente y el mundo entero de Sherlock parece inclinarse sobre su eje.

-¿Qué?-, pregunta estúpidamente mirando fijamente a John.

John sacude la cabeza, sin sonreír, mirando hacia abajo. –No puedo creer que no lo supieras, Sherlock. Siempre sabes. Sobre todos y todo. Siempre solía decirme a mí mismo que no se me daba bien ocultarlo, que solo estabas fingiendo no verlo para no herir mis sentimientos. Aunque siempre estaba ahí. Hice lo mejor que pude para alejarlo, fingir que no lo sentía porque nunca pensé que pudiera pasar, que tú podrías querer eso. Pero ahora que sé lo que sientes, simplemente no puedo reprimir o ignorar tus sentimientos ni los míos. No es justo para ninguno de los dos-. Ahora alza la mirada y Sherlock por fin lo ve, sobre toda su cara, a simple vista.

Su voz está atrapada en su garganta. –John—no—no…-. No sabe qué decir y se siente impotente.

-Es el peor momento del mundo-, dice John, una risa amarga que duele oír saliendo por su garganta. –Estoy casado. Con la persona que te disparó. Con la persona que está a punto de tener un hijo. **Mi** hijo. He hecho un gran desastre de todo y literalmente no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Sherlock. No puedo darte a mí mismo, mi vida, mi— y aun así no cambia cómo me siento. Lo que he sentido durante realmente mucho tiempo.

Hay tanto que decir que Sherlock no puede averiguar qué decir primero. Finalmente la primera prioridad está clara. –Pero tú—realmente sientes eso-, dice sintiéndose perplejo.

John sacude la cabeza otra vez. –Más de lo que puedo llegar a decírtelo-, dice directamente. –Odio que hayamos enredado esto tan horriblemente, que completamente nos hayamos perdido el uno al otro como hicimos. Así que ahora, dado que es lo que es, aquí está la pregunta, Sherlock: si nos diera una noche—solo una— ¿la tomarías? Si supieras que eso fuera solo todo lo que pudiera llegar a ser ¿la querrías todavía?

-John…-. Sherlock puede oír ahora como de ahogado suena, como de peligrosamente expuesto. Ahora no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar las palabras saliendo de su boca. –Tienes que saber a estas alturas que nunca te rechazaría. Pero—¿Qué estás ofreciendo exactamente?

John se acerca, sus ojos fijos en los de Sherlock, cerrando el espacio hasta que solo hay dos metros entre ellos. –Cualquier cosa que quieras-, dice, su voz baja. –Cualquier cosa. Todo. Si solo va a pasar esta sola vez, quiero que sea lo que debería ser, lo que sea que ambos queramos. Pero es tu elección. Si crees que sería demasiado duro tenerlo una vez y luego dejarlo ir entonces…

-No-, interrumpe Sherlock absolutamente seguro de esto. –No me importa eso. Quiero esto más que nada…-. Da un paso grande hacia delante y John se mueve para encontrarse con él en la mitad de la habitación. Sus manos se posan sobre las caderas de Sherlock, cálidas y sólidas y reales. El corazón de Sherlock está latiendo tan fuertemente que John tiene que oírlo. Antes de que pueda determinar qué hacer con sus propias manos, John le mira a los ojos un momento, luego se inclina hacia delante y pone su boca sobre la de Sherlock. Sus labios son cálidos y la sensación de ello es intensamente dulce, más dulce de lo que Sherlock nunca imaginó. Le devuelve el beso instintivamente. Sus brazos de alguna manera recorren su camino alrededor de los hombros de John mientras sus bocas se juntan y los de John se deslizan alrededor de su espalda como las piezas de un puzle encajando. El corazón de Sherlock está latiendo tan salvajemente que puede que salga de su cavidad torácica para meterse bajo la piel y la cavidad torácica de John como un misil termo dirigido, fusionándose con John. Es su primer beso de verdad, el primer beso que ha compartido con alguien por el que se siente así y es suficiente para hacer que se sienta embriagado, más ligero que el aire. John libera su boca durante nanosegundos, solo para reclamarla una y otra vez, su mano sujetando ahora la cara de Sherlock. Sherlock nunca quiere que esto termine. El tiempo deja de significar algo, incluso el crujir del fuego desapareciendo en un mundo de respiración y labios y brazos, bebiendo besos de la boca de John una vez y otra vez, sus brazos apretados alrededor del otro. Se siente como si cinco años de sentimientos negados, reprimidos se estén liberando lentamente, creciendo mientras pasa.

John se detiene durante un momento, sus ojos abriéndose a los de Sherlock, sus pupilas oscuras en sus iris gris media noche, fáciles de leer. –Dios, se siente bien hacer finalmente esto-, dice medio susurrando. –Hemos esperado tanto para ello.

Sherlock no puede recuperar el discurso coherente. El nombre de John es la única cosa que sale de sus labios, medio ruego medio rezo. –John…

John se apiada de él y le besa de nuevo, sus labios abiertos ahora, atrapando el labio inferior de Sherlock, enseñándole. Sherlock entiende y abre la boca para John. Se siente exquisitamente íntimo y está haciendo su camino a trompicones pero a John no parece importarle su técnica inexperta, conducido por la pura fuerza del deseo. En su lugar, John se acerca más a Sherlock, sus torsos pegados el uno al otro y cuando su lengua toca la de Sherlock por primera vez, una descarga de excitación pasa por su cuerpo y le enciende la piel. Sherlock oye un ruido de necesidad incontrolada saliendo de su garganta, básico y primitivo. Abraza a John más fuerte y sus besos se vuelven más hambrientos, más necesitados. John libera su boca y centra su atención en la garganta y cuello de Sherlock mientras Sherlock jadea sin remedio, sus dedos agarrando la espalda y el pelo de John. John le está besando la garganta, los labios y la lengua generosos sobre la piel sensible de Sherlock, sobre su pulso atronador, esos pequeños y fuertes dedos sacando la camisa de Sherlock de sus pantalones. – ¿Qué quieres?-, pregunta John, la pregunta puntualizada por sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Sherlock. Su nariz acaricia el cuello de Sherlock, los labios y la lengua atrapándole el lóbulo de la oreja. –Quiero hacer lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa. Es todo tuyo.

-Quiero…a ti-, consigue decir Sherlock, las palabras enredándose con su respiración, su mismísima piel ardiendo. –No—tengo el vocabulario para esto. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

La boca de John encuentra su camino hasta la suya otra vez y se besan casi violentamente, ruidos necesitados saliendo ahora de las gargantas de los dos. –Sí-, dice John contra sus labios. –Sí, Sher—eso es lo que quiero-. Sus dedos desabrochan los botones de la camisa de Sherlock y luego está besando el pecho de Sherlock. La boca de Sherlock está abierta, respirando fuerte, y cuando la lengua de John encuentra su pezón izquierdo, gime sin evitarlo. Su camisa es quitada de sus hombros y bajada por los brazos pero sus puños todavía están abrochados y esto es un problema. –Desabróchatelos-, dice John, la boca sobre su mandíbula de nuevo y Sherlock se apresura a obedecer.

-¿Y tú?-, pregunta todavía respirando fuertemente y John asiente y se quita el jersey y también la camiseta de debajo.

Esto es arrojado a un lado junto a la camisa de Sherlock y luego John lo trae de nuevo a sus brazos, presionando sus torsos desnudos y se siente mejor que nada que Sherlock ha sentido antes. Su cuerpo entero está encendido con un deseo tan denso que no puedo respirar, su piel ardiendo, la sangre hirviéndole mientras se desploma hacia abajo y llena su carne, sus genitales encendiéndose y creciendo más allá de su control. ¿John lo notará? ¿Se le quitarán las ganas por ello? La pregunta se responde ella sola cuando las dos manos de John le acarician la espalda y empujan su trasero, alineando sus pelvis. Sherlock lo siente, siente el deseo respondiendo de John creciendo en sus vaqueros y la sensación atraviesa su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Un sonido vergonzosamente fuerte sale de su boca y sus rodillas ceden pero los brazos de John le sujetan y le aseguran.

-Está bien-, dice John y lo baja hasta la alfombra, tumbándose medio sobre él, medio junto a él. Su mano acaricia la cara de Sherlock, su propia expresión llena de una fuerte ternura que Sherlock nunca antes ha visto ahí. Entiende por fin cuánto estaba ocultándole John y cómo de ciego había estado. No ciego—vio las pistas, las señales—pero incapaz de creerlo y posiblemente por muy buenas razones. (No importa.)

Se estira hacia John, dice su nombre otra vez y la cara de John baja a la suya, todo lo que está en su rostro traduciéndose a la boca de Sherlock, su lengua acariciándose contra la de Sherlock de manera que provoca que el pecho de Sherlock le duela en nuevas y tremendamente profundas maneras. No puede tocar lo suficiente a John, sus manos poniendo a John completamente sobre él, presionando contra su espalda y bajando por su trasero cubierto con los vaqueros. John está gimiendo y presionándose contra él, moviéndose contra él y hace que Sherlock se endurezca más que nunca. Está jadeando en la boca de John, su propio cuerpo moviéndose en respuesta. Se besan y besan y la mano de John se mete entre los dos para agarrar la pesadez en su entrepierna, la vergonzosa y obvia protuberancia de su deseo. El tacto le hace jadear más fuerte, el beso rompiéndose. – ¡John…!

La boca de John está sobre su garganta otra vez, su mano todavía frotándole. – ¿Está esto bien?-, pregunta en la piel de Sherlock. – ¿Puedo tocarte así?

-Sí—yo…-. Sherlock no parece poder amortiguar su respuesta en la vaguedad o en las medias pretensiones de no querer esto tanto como lo hace. Al contrario. – ¡Por favor!

Está suplicando y esto es decididamente pobre en cuanto se refiere a dignidad pero decide que no le importa. – ¿Estás bien así, en el suelo?-, murmura John alzando la cara para mirarle, su rostro la cosa más preciosa que Sherlock ha visto en su vida. –Podríamos movernos a algún lugar más cómodo…

Sus dedos todavía están acariciándole a través de la ahora húmeda tela de los pantalones de Sherlock y Sherlock sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. –Por favor no pares-, dice horrible y simplemente y John se apiada de él.

-Está bien-, dice sonriendo. Sus dedos se mueven sobre el botón de los pantalones de Sherlock y desabrocha la bragueta, pasando el bulto apretado de dentro. Desliza su mano directamente en la ropa interior de Sherlock, los dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la erección de Sherlock y acariciándola. Sherlock gime fuertemente, incapaz de frenarse y John hace un ruido de aprobación mientras pone su boca de nuevo sobre la garganta de Sherlock. – ¿Te gusta?-. La pregunta es cálida contra la piel de Sherlock y parece entender el ruido lioso que hace Sherlock en respuesta como una afirmación. John le besa el pecho, los pezones, la garganta, acariciándole todo el rato y es tan bueno que Sherlock podría combustionar. Y aun así tampoco es suficiente porque quiere tocar a John, hacer algo por él a cambio.

-John…-. Está jadeando y apenas puede hablar pero tiene que hacerlo. –Quiero—quítate—esto…-. Empuja la cintura de los vaqueros de John e intenta una segunda vez lo del discurso coherente. –Quiero sentirte…

John suelta el aire fuertemente. – ¡Dios, sí!-. Se aparta de encima de Sherlock durante un momento, quitándose los vaqueros, la ropa interior y los calcetines tan rápido como puede. Sherlock se quita su propia ropa y las aparta de en medio y se gira sobre su lado para mirar a John, para absorber la visión de él.

El pecho de John está rojo con excitación, rosado a la luz del fuego, el vello dorado sobre su tripa resplandeciendo en la luz en la manera en la que Sherlock había pensado que haría. Sus ojos son atraídos como imanes hasta la erección de John, hasta la prueba física del deseo de John por él. John está tan duro como él, la humedad brillando en la punta de una erección dolorosamente llena, plana contra la parte baja de su tripa. La mano de Sherlock va a ella. – ¿Puedo…?-, pregunta aunque ya la está tocando.

-Por favor-, dice John inmediatamente, su piel moviéndose y saltando en el momento en el que Sherlock cierra los dedos alrededor de ella, respondiéndole como si hubiera esperado una vida entera solo por su tacto. Esto es un sinsentido ridículo e irremediablemente romántico pero Sherlock decide que esto tampoco le importa.

Se mueven juntos, las piernas envueltas alrededor del cuerpo del otro, las manos tocándose mutuamente, sus bocas juntándose de nuevo. Es embriagador, sentir todo a la vez—la lengua de John sobre la suya, el cuerpo de John contra el suyo, el pene de John en su mano, el suyo en la mano de John. Sus ruidos haciendo eco, subiendo y acelerando y entonces John se pone encima suyo y empieza a moverse y esto es mejor todavía. Las manos de Sherlock han encontrado su camino hasta el trasero de John, John le está mirando directamente a los ojos—a su alma, piensa Sherlock, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de John y se siente más desnudo y expuesto que nunca antes pero John está ahí en esto con él y todo está bien. Está más que bien. Sus pieles se están deslizando juntas, sudorosas y calientes, las erecciones húmedas, el olor de la intimidad saliendo de sus cuerpos juntos. Se siente tan bien que Sherlock no puede hacer nada más aparte de moverse contra John, sus muslos flexionándose los unos contra los otros, los estómagos contrayéndose y expandiéndose juntos. La respiración de Sherlock es irregular, jadeando contra la boca y la mejilla de John mientras el placer se envuelve más y más apretadamente a su alrededor, agarrándole los testículos y doliéndole en el pene. No está seguro de si se supone que tiene que esperar a que John alcance el clímax primero o de si tiene algún control sobre esto y mientras piensa esto, el placer se fusiona de repente y se dispara ferozmente por su cuerpo, explotando de su garganta en un grito. Sus manos son salvajes mientras agarra a John contra él y se corre incontrolablemente, el orgasmo saliendo de él en chorros calientes, húmedos contra los cuerpos de ambos y tan intensamente bueno—está gimiendo y jadeando y vagamente es consciente de John maldiciendo contra su mandíbula, su cuerpo apretándose y moviéndose contra él. Hay una respiración caliente sobre su cuello y luego John tiembla contra él, más humedad inundándoles mientras John se mueve contra él con fuerza a través de su propio orgasmo.

Relaja los músculos después de un poco, su pene poniéndose fláccido apoyado cálidamente contra el de Sherlock, el cual todavía se está moviendo y goteando, los estremecimientos todavía temblando por sus extremidades. Se siente como si se hubiera muerto y hubiera resucitado de nuevo, renacido en su propia piel, bautizado en la llamas de su primera unión sexual con otra persona. En su mente sabe que la noción de la virginidad es un sin sentido, aun así esto está lejos de ser un sin sentido para él. Solo podría haber sido John el que reclamara esto, el que le llevara de la mano y le guiara por la puerta del fuego, solo John el que tenía las llaves de su cuerpo y de su alma.

John está jadeando en su hombro, su espalda húmeda con sudor y por donde los dedos de Sherlock están pasando, y en ese momento Sherlock se siente como si finalmente le permitieran decirlo en alto, y lo hace. –Te amo-, dice, su voz ligeramente ronca.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de John, alza la cara y pone una mano otra vez sobre la de Sherlock. Su pulgar acaricia el pómulo de Sherlock. –Te amo-, dice, sus ojos llenos de esa misma expresión que hace que el pecho de Sherlock duela otra vez, y baja su boca hasta la de Sherlock y le besa durante un largo tiempo. Parece como si el tiempo ha dejado de existir, que el mundo exterior y el resto de personas en él han desaparecido. Solo existe esto, solo ellos. Solo este momento. Nada más importa.

* * *

Después de un momento, John le suelta y se aparta, mirando al desastre que han preparado con ligera mortificación. –Deja que vaya a por una toalla-, dice.

Sherlock no quiere estar separado de él ni siquiera durante ese tiempo. –Iré contigo-, dice y John coge su mano y le lleva hasta el baño. Dentro, observa con ojos medio maravillados a John mojar una toalla. Parece increíble que esto haya pasado. Ahora son amantes. Sin importar qué más ha pasado o pasará, nada puede cambiar eso. John se gira hacia él y Sherlock coge la toalla y limpia con cuidado la piel de John, limpiando su estómago, su pene, sus testículos y tomando la oportunidad de observarlos en su estado agotado. Después, John vuelve a coger la toalla, la aclara y hace lo mismo por Sherlock y para cuando ha terminado se están besando otra vez.

-¿Sofá?-, pregunta John contra su boca y Sherlock asiente. No quiere ser el que saque el tema de John marchándose pero ya está en su mente. Es imposible que pueda soportar que John se marche ahora. No tan pronto después de eso, especialmente si nunca volverá a ocurrir (pensamiento terrible, desechar).

Permite que John les coloque de manera que él está sentado entre las piernas de John, echado hacia atrás contra él. Los brazos de John están a su alrededor, la cabeza de Sherlock inclinada hacia atrás contra su hombro, la manta del respaldo del sillón de John extendida ligeramente sobre su mitad aunque la habitación esté caliente por el fuego. Encuentra las manos de John y entrelaza sus dedos con cada uno de los suyos para que tanto como sea posible de él esté tocando a John. Sherlock cierra los ojos, pero no por cansancio si no deleitándose en la gloriosa intimidad de ello.

John parece sentir lo mismo por esto. –Me siento como un hombre muerto de hambre en un banquete-, dice en la oreja de Sherlock, atrapándola entre sus labios. –Dios, Sherlock—ojalá lo hubiéramos solucionado mucho antes.

-¿Significa eso que nunca lo habrías sospechado si no hubieras leído mi cuaderno?-, pregunta Sherlock, sus pulgares acariciando las manos de John.

-Supongo que parte de mí se lo preguntaba-, admite John. –Aunque nunca lo hubiera sabido de fijo. Sherlock—no puedo llegar a decir lo especial que es ese cuaderno para mí, cuánto significan las cosas que escribiste. Todas esas cartas inacabadas, las cosas que estabas pensando, especialmente mientras estuviste fuera. Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas teniendo alguna fabulosa aventura sin mí y realmente me estabas echando de menos tanto como yo te estaba echando de menos. Sin embargo esas cartas—la de la pareja junto a la fuente, y había otra que escribiste desde Moscú creo, o de camino allí. Estabas en un tren y divagando de alguna forma sobre nuestra vida aquí antes de que te fueras, pero había una línea donde dijiste algo sobre lo mucho que deseabas que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Dios—yo—leyendo eso, simplemente me sentí perplejo. Realmente nunca lo supe, Sherlock. Y luego la última, donde finalmente lo dijiste, que me amabas, y adiós…-. Se para. –Llamé a Mycroft ¿sabes?

Sherlock está sorprendido. – ¿Lo hiciste?-, pregunta girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a John. – ¿Por qué?

-Le pregunté directamente qué te habría pasado en Serbia-, le dice John con voz seria. –Le hice admitir que era una misión suicida. Honestamente pensé que simplemente estabas siendo dramático en la pista. Fuera a tener otra aventura sin mí ya que yo estaba obstaculizado por una esposa y un hijo. No podía imaginar por qué habías disparado a Magnussen, por qué habías sido tan estúpido desperdiciando tu vida de esa manera. No lo entendía—realmente no lo entendí—hasta la escena del crimen de ayer. Creo que de verdad me llegó cuando dijiste lo de la gente haciendo cosas estúpidas por las personas que aman, todo a lo que renunciaste y por qué. Que tú hicieras todo eso por mí solo para que yo pudiera tener una oportunidad con Mary y toda esa vida entera. Ahí fue cuando supe de hecho que ni siquiera quería eso. Para nada. Quiero esto pero no lo puedo tener. No podemos tenerlo. Es culpa mía y lo siento muchísimo, Sherlock. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Sherlock absorbe todo esto durante un momento. Su cerebro está luchando por encontrar algún cabo suelto moral que le permitiera a John salir de esto pero entiende perfectamente que si hubiera una, ya lo habría encontrado a estas alturas. –Lo sé-, dice. Aprieta los dedos en los de John. –Esto parece un paraíso increíble-, dice sabiendo que las palabras suenan estúpidas. –Esto es todo lo que quiero. Daría cualquier cosa por tener esto. El trabajo. Esta casa. Cualquier persona y todo. 

John presiona su cara contra el pelo alborotado de Sherlock y le besa la cabeza. –Si pudiera yo también lo haría. Lo dije en serio. Cuando dije que te amo fue en serio. Te amo. Espero que sepas eso pase lo que pase después de esto.

Sherlock le da vueltas a esto en su cabeza durante unos minutos. – ¿Qué le vas a decir a Mary sobre esta noche?-, pregunta en voz baja.

Siente que John se encoge de hombros. –Que había un caso supongo.

Sherlock inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a John otra vez. – ¿Pasarás la noche aquí?-. Siente el titubeo de John en su inhalación, su respiración parándose mientras busca una respuesta. –Por favor-, añade. –Quiero dormir contigo. Necesito saber qué se siente al despertar contigo. Tenerte en mi cama.

John suelta el aire temblorosamente. –Dios, sí-, dice y Sherlock se da la vuelta para ponerse frente a él. El beso es fuerte por ambas partes, abriéndose profundamente el uno al otro y después de un poco, Sherlock siente que se le pone dura otra vez. Se mueve, acercándose más, la manta deslizándose desde sus piernas hasta el suelo mientras se besan. John se aparta un después de un momento, respirando pesadamente. – ¿La señora Hudson está en casa?-, pregunta. –Antes hicimos bastante ruido—simplemente me pregunto si necesitamos preocuparnos porque nos interrumpan o algo así.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –Creo que está en Devonshire.

John le sonríe. –Bien-, dice simplemente. Podría añadir que cuantas menos personas sepan esto mejor, pero no lo hace. En su lugar dice. –Vayamos a tu habitación entonces.

* * *

Se acurrucan alrededor del otro bajo las mantas, las manos tocando y acariciando y explorando mientras se besan y Sherlock está en completa dicha. Se siente menos reprimido esta vez, más liberado para permitirse devolver los mismos sonidos que John está haciendo, sus cuerpos entrelazados juntos, buscando el placer a la vez, preparados para sacarlo el uno del otro al mismo tiempo. John deja que le toque y le saboree sin límites, dejándole catalogar su multitud de reacciones a las manos y a la boca de Sherlock sobre su piel, ya sea una risa ahogada, o un sonido interesante, o un gemido profundo—los más profundos saliendo cuando Sherlock mete la cabeza de su pene en su boca y chupa. Las exploraciones se quedan atrapadas cuando Sherlock se distrae con esto, sus dedos tocando el suave vello de los testículos de John mientras lame y chupa y absorbe cada minúscula reacción que John hace. Los dedos de John acarician su pelo y luego se cierran apretadamente durante un momento antes de obligarse a sí mismo a soltarle pero Sherlock se aparta lo suficiente para decir, –No, hazlo, me gusta…- antes de volver a poner su boca sobre la longitud de John de nuevo. Se sorprende a sí mismo por su capacidad de aguantar la erección de John deslizándose en su garganta y bloqueándole la respiración momentáneamente, casi demasiado profunda para saborearla cuando se corre, las caderas alzándose del colchón en el momento de su clímax. Después las disculpas salen de su boca y Sherlock las echa a un lado. Su garganta está un poco irritada pero apenas se nota a la vista del pesado deseo nadando alrededor de su cabeza y pesándole en los genitales una vez más.

John le da la vuelta y besa su camino bajando por el pecho de Sherlock antes de cogerle en su boca y el shock de placer casi deshace a Sherlock en el momento. Nunca ha sentido algo tan intenso o tan íntimo como esto, y la visión de ello, de la preciosa y perfectamente formada boca de John a su alrededor de esta manera es casi más de lo que puede soportar. John lo alarga, consigue demorar el momento más tenso e intenso durante el mayor tiempo posible antes de finalmente llevar a Sherlock a un punto tan exquisitamente placentero que casi es doloroso, su puño moviéndose fuerte y rápido sobre la erección de Sherlock, su lengua masajeando la cabeza de su pene mientras estalla violentamente en la boca de John. Tiene que haber perdido la consciencia durante un breve instante porque lo siguiente que sabe es que John ha vuelto a ponerse encima de él y le está besando la cara y el cuello tan ansiosamente como antes, incluso ahora que el momento de necesidad ha pasado. El pecho de Sherlock está subiendo y bajando pesadamente, su frente brillando con sudor. Coge la cara de John con ambas manos y le besa tan profundamente como sabe, probándose a sí mismo en la boca de John.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que eventualmente caigan dormidos, todavía envueltos el uno en el otro. La idea de que John se marchará por la mañana y volverá a su otra vida es inimaginable. Quiere decir algo sobre esto pero el sueño le inunda antes de que pueda y además las extremidades de John están pesando con el sueño, su peso dolorosamente satisfactorio donde está extendido sobre su cuerpo y Sherlock se da cuenta de que de todas formas no diría nada para romper este momento perfecto.

Duermen, despertando cada pocas horas tocándose y juntándose de nuevo. Se siente como la última indulgencia, poder hacer esto con John, medio despierto y medio soñando, deleitándose con él, con su intimidad, la exquisita sensación de absoluta pertenencia que ha estado anhelando con cada célula de su cuerpo durante años. La tercera vez que despiertan tiene que ser al amanecer; el cielo se está aclarando fuera de la ventana mientras dan vueltas en la cama, las sábanas enredándose alrededor de sus piernas y siendo apartadas mientras empujan y presionan y se aferran el uno al otro, las respiraciones pesadas y fuertes, llegando a otra cumbre de nuevo juntos. Sus pieles están pegajosas y marcadas por sus bocas y manos y están tan cerca el uno del otro como dos personas pueden estarlo, todavía jadeando incluso mientras el sueño. John pone las mantas de nuevo sobre ellos, vuelve a colocar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sherlock y duermen otra vez.

* * *

Cuando finalmente despiertan tarde por la mañana está nublado. Sherlock está momentáneamente decepcionado por no tener la oportunidad de vivir su fantasía pequeña y privada de despertar al sol con John pero las nubes son más apropiadas si John realmente va a dejar esto atrás hoy. Ese fue el trato; no puede rebatirlo. A pesar de todo, despertar con John es increíble. Están el uno alrededor del otro, las extremidades de Sherlock con calambres y medio dormidas, un hormigueo picándole en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero no le importa. No hace nada para que la experiencia sea menos profunda.

-Buenos días-, dice John sonriéndole cuando ve que Sherlock está despierto.

-Hola-, responde Sherlock y va a por la cara y la boca de John. Se besan durante un largo tiempo, simplemente abrazándose y no tratando de convertirlo en más. Sherlock todavía se siente saciado por—¿fueron cinco veces? Cuenta mentalmente—y está intentando no pensar en John marchándose. Sabe que no puede evitarlo, pedir algo aparte de lo que John prometió: una noche. Una noche para estar juntos de la manera que siempre deberían haber estado. Tiene responsabilidades a las que se ha atado y no puede darles la espalda y seguir siendo John Watson. Los dos saben esto.

Después de un largo tiempo se separan y se quedan tumbados de lado, cara a cara. El rostro de John es muy serio, su mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock. –Te amo-, dice de nuevo. –Nunca olvides eso. Prométeme que no lo harás.

-No lo haré-, jura Sherlock, su voz baja. –No te estoy pidiendo que cambies de opinión. No.

-Lo sé-, dice John, su voz apretada. Parpadea unas pocas veces, tragando saliva. –Dios, Sherlock…

No dice nada acerca de ello y Sherlock no le obliga. Su pecho le arde. En su lugar, al final le dice, –No puedes volver a Mary en estas condiciones. Al menos ven y dúchate antes de irte.

John traga saliva otra vez y asiente. –Sí, vale.

Salen de la cama y entran al baño juntos. Sherlock abre los grifos y saca las toallas y John mea sin aparentemente sentir ninguna necesidad de privacidad para esto. En cierto modo Sherlock se alegra porque John le considere lo suficientemente cercano para hacer esto. Se siente mucho como si pertenecieran absolutamente el uno al otro. Parece inimaginable que John pudiera haber estado con otra persona antes de él. Que consiguiera dejar embarazada a Mary—que inevitablemente estará con ella de esa forma de nuevo en algún momento en el futuro. Es un pensamiento que pone nudos en su estómago porque John claramente le pertenece, sin duda, a él, tal y como él le pertenece a John. Se lavan el uno al otro en la ducha sin hablar mucho, cara a cara en el agua. Sus manos acarician al otro y Sherlock usa la rica espuma de su gel para darle a John otro orgasmo mientras John hace lo mismo por él, el agua metiéndose en sus bocas mientras se besan y besan, limpiando las pruebas de sus cuerpos de su conexión. Hay unas pocas marcas sobre la piel de John por su boca y dientes pero John le dice que no es un problema.

Después se secan el uno al otro, luego John va al salón a coger su ropa y a ponérsela. Sherlock se pone unos calzoncillos y una bata y va al salón, observando a John. John se pone los zapatos y el abrigo, luego se acerca, pone los brazos alrededor de Sherlock y le besa durante un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente suelta a Sherlock, John le coge la cara con las dos manos y le dice con voz intensa, –Nunca olvidaré esto, Sherlock. Nunca. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Lo digo en serio.

Sherlock traga saliva. –Yo también-, dice. Esto es tan increíblemente difícil, tan doloroso. No puede dejar ir a John, y aun así el hecho de que John se marcará es inexorable. –Te amo-, dice otra vez.

John pone sus brazos alrededor de él de nuevo y le abraza fuertemente. –Lo sé-, dice, su voz tan apretada como sus brazos. –Yo también te amo-. Se abrazan durante varios largos minutos y luego John habla de nuevo, su cara escondida. – ¿Todavía tienes el cuaderno?

-Sí-, dice Sherlock, su cara en el pelo de John. – ¿Por qué?

-Te lo pediría si pudiera tenerlo pero creo que debería quedarse contigo por razones obvias-, dice John. –Pero por favor no te deshagas de él ¿vale?

-Nunca-, promete Sherlock. Se aparta un poco. Mejor acabar con esto. –Deberías irte-, dice aunque es lo último que quiere decir.

-Lo sé-. John se aparta y le besa otra vez, solo una larga, dulce (agridulce) presión de sus labios contra los de Sherlock y luego se marcha. Se dirige a las escaleras y se va sin decir nada más. Sin adioses.

Sherlock va a la ventana, temblando y frío con sus pies descalzos y observa a John alejarse, preguntándose si volverá a verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Pasan tres días. El tercero es la fecha oficial del parto de Mary y aunque Sherlock es muy consciente de que días así son una aproximación, de todas maneras pasa el día moviéndose y saltando cada vez que su teléfono le muestra una notificación de algún tipo. Pasa todo el primer día dentro del piso, echo un ovillo e intentando recordar cada momento con John, cada toque, cada ruido que John había hecho, el olor y el sabor y el tacto de cada parta de él. Nunca podría olvidar nada de eso aunque quisiera, y no quiere. Si esa fue la única vez que tuvo en su vida para experimentar esas cosas con John, entonces simplemente guardará estos recuerdos en su cámara acorazada y volverá para visitarlos una vez y otra vez hasta que se vuelvan aburridos.

Y aun así Sherlock se siente vacío. Todo lo de valor para él salió del piso con John. Se siente como un caparazón de sí mismo. Examina cada minúscula marca dejada en su piel por el toque de John y resiente cuando empiezan a desaparecer. El segundo día se ducha y sale fuera, caminando sin dirección por Westminster durante horas, tratando de evitar pensar en John sin tener ningún tipo de éxito. John está con él a todas horas, su presencia tatuada en la piel de Sherlock, en su células, en su ADN. Hace la compra y limpia la cocina y el baño, hace la colada. Cualquier cosa para ocupar su mente. El tercer día está en casa y se tortura con pensamientos sobre Mary dando a luz, John enamorándose instantáneamente de su nueva hija. Todos los pensamientos anhelantes de lo que podría haber sido desapareciendo con ellos, su reticencia a quedarse en su nueva vida evaporándose con el sonido de la voz de su hija. Mary, cansada pero sonriendo con su hija en sus brazos. El perdón inundando el corazón de John—o al menos, la necesidad del perdón verdadero deslizándose en las arenas del pasado mientras su unión es forjada de nuevo, unidos por su hija.

Se siente mareado. Por eso es un alivio cuando Lestrade le llama cerca de la una. Le contesta de inmediato. –Lestrade-. Tenía miedo de que fuera John, llamándole para informarle.

-Tengo uno macabro para ti-, dice Lestrade sin preámbulos. –Una mujer fue asesinada y su corazón arrancado, con suerte post-mortem, pero todavía no sabemos. Encontrada en domicilio particular por el vecino, el cuerpo colocado en la habitación. ¿Puedes venir? Definitivamente necesitamos a John en este.

-Le llamaré-, dice Sherlock, su corazón acelerándose por la sola mención de John y se maravilla por cómo de calmada sale su voz. –No garantizo nada. Te informaré.

-Genial. Te mandaré la dirección-, dice Lestrade y cuelga.

Sherlock coge aire profundamente e intenta regular su pulso. Si John no está en algún hospital con Mary tal vez vendrá. Tal vez le verá otra vez. Escribe tan rápidamente como sus dedos le permiten. _Ha habido un asesinato ¿Puedes venir?_ Titubea, preguntándose si debería decir algo más. ¿Pensará John que es frío si solo dice esto? o peor, ¿pensará John que se está pasando de la raya si dice algo más? Mejor no arriesgarlo. Presiona enviar y se va a poner el abrigo, obligándose a no mirar la pantalla. Su sistema nervioso se siente tan hiperactivo que piensa que tiene que estar iluminándose a través de su piel, como el exoesqueleto de un insecto.

Su móvil suena y lo saca del bolsillo de su abrigo mientras baja las escaleras hasta la calle. Es John. _Claro, hay poco movimiento en la clínica hoy. ¿Dónde es? Cogeré un taxi._

El corazón de Sherlock se eleva. Sube su mano para un taxi y cuando se para, se mete dentro, da la dirección escribiéndosela a John al mismo tiempo. Llega primero. Es una casa de mala muerte en la calle Jowett en Peckham. Un sauce moribundo dejándose caer sobre el jardín delantero, el cual está todo asfaltado sin ninguna otra señal de vida. Encuentra a Lestrade en la cocina donde está dando instrucciones para interrogar a los vecinos.

-Y tú-, dice apuntando con un dedo a alguien cuyo nombre Sherlock no se ha molestado en aprender. –Vete al parque al otro de la calle y mira a ver qué puedes encontrar. Algo que nos dé una pista para saber quién es esta mujer.

-¿Sin identificar?-, pregunta Sherlock desde la puerta y los agentes se giran todos para mirarle.

-Tenéis vuestras instrucciones-, les dice Lestrade y se desperdigan. Se gira hacia Sherlock. –Hasta ahora no-, dice. –Donovan sacó una huella del interruptor de la luz y la está comprobando en el coche para ver si coincide con el cadáver. ¿John va a venir?

-Aquí estoy-, dice John cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él. Sherlock se gira, el corazón en la garganta y sus ojos se encuentran durante un momento largo. John traga saliva visiblemente. –Erm, ¿dónde está el cuerpo?-, pregunta moviendo la mirada por fin hacia Lestrade.

-Aquí-, dice Lestrade sin percatarse de nada. Les lleva hasta el dormitorio del fondo donde el cuerpo de una mujer ha sido colocado con precisión, vestida excepto por donde un agujero ha sido cortado—limpiamente, observa Sherlock—directamente en su blusa, mostrado un agujero donde el corazón estuvo una vez.

-Dios santo-, dice John suavemente y Sherlock quiere ir hasta él. Se contiene con dificultad. – ¿Quién era?

-Todavía no lo sabemos-, le dice Lestrade. – ¿Algún pensamiento inicial?

-Sí, el corte definitivamente se hizo post mortem-, dice John. –La falta de sangre sugiere eso. La cuestión es cuánto tiempo después-. Mira a Sherlock, quien le da un par de guantes en silencio. John le da un brillo de una sonrisa y se los pone, yendo a coger la mano izquierda. La examina, la huele y luego la baja otra vez. –Formaldehído-, dice. –El cuerpo fue conservado. Necesitarás hacer una autopsia completa. Podemos hacer algo del trabajo aquí pero necesitarás comprobar el hígado para la hora de la muerte, examinar la piel para ver cuánto tiempo fue conservado y todo eso.

-El corte parece profesional-, observa Sherlock y John asiente con aprobación.

-Sí, bastante cierto-, dice. –Diría que esto fue hecho con una sierra quirúrgica más que con un cuchillo.

-¿Entonces estamos buscando a un médico?-, pregunta Lestrade.

-No necesariamente-, le dice John. –Los carniceros también las usan, y los forenses. ¿De quién es esta casa?

-Tampoco lo sabemos-, dice Lestrade haciendo una mueca. –Acabamos de empezar.

Sherlock todavía está mirando a John. Sus ojos se encuentran. –Bueno-, dice aclarándose la garganta. –Parece como si hayamos tenido nuestro trabajo cortado para nosotros-. Se le ocurre que acaba de hacer un juego de palabras terrible, considerando el asesinato, pero nadie dice nada.

-Vale, empezaré por el salón y veré lo que puedo encontrar ahí fuera-, dice Lestrade. –Vosotros podéis empezar aquí hasta que llegue el forense.

-Podemos ayudarle a embolsar las partes-, confirma John y Lestrade se va.

Están solos. Solos salvo por un cadáver destrozado claro, en el día en el que la hija de John iba a nacer. Tal vez no es una reunión ideal pero al menos están en la misma habitación, piensa Sherlock. Le ofrece a John media sonrisa. –Apuesto a que no es como te habías imaginado que tu día iba a ser-, dice.

John sonríe pero no se encuentra con sus ojos. –Posiblemente no-, dice. Se agacha junto al cuerpo y se aclara la garganta. –Erm—probablemente es mejor que nos concentremos en el caso-, dice. Mira hacia arriba cuando Sherlock no contesta. –No es que—no pasa nada, Sherlock, pero—ya sabes, querrás resolver esto y…

-Sí. Lo sé-, dice Sherlock tratando de no sonar tenso. Va al otro lado de la cama y se pone unos guantes. –Simplemente me alegro de que vinieras.

-Por supuesto-, dice John hablando hacia el cuerpo. –Y—la primera vez después—siempre iba a ser, erm…sí-. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente y John traga saliva otra vez. –Tampoco es fácil para mí-, dice en voz baja. –Por decirlo ligeramente-. Se aclara la garganta de nuevo. – ¿Algunas observaciones de naturaleza no médica?

Sherlock hace un esfuerzo hercúleo para centrarse en el cadáver. Le lleva un momento meter a su cerebro en el tema de nuevo pero luego responde y empieza a decir observaciones al azar sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que está diciendo. Todo lo que sus ojos están viendo realmente es a John. Es como una tortura y aun así no renunciaría a un segundo de este preciado tiempo con él. (Ridículo. Patético. Y sin embargo innegablemente cierto). Sherlock cierra los ojos durante un momento, luego los abre y sigue con su deducción.

* * *

Trabajan durante la tarde con Lestrade y Donovan y el sin nombre que fue al parque, Sherlock intentando ignorar la tensión omnipresente entre John y él. La casa pertenece a Paul Havistock, y una vez que saben eso, las piezas encajan bastante rápido. Honestamente Lestrade no le necesitaba: se está haciendo vago. Es completamente típico: había una aventura entre la muerta, Elaine Havistock, y alguien conocido como Robert hasta ahora. Sherlock manda enfadado a Lestrade buscar todo el correo y las redes sociales de Elaine por cualquier Robert y trabajar desde ahí.

-Sí, sé cómo va-, contesta Lestrade apaciblemente. –Bueno, supongo que nunca hace daño tener el recordatorio de no engañar ¿verdad?

Sonríe, obviamente teniendo la intención de ser un chiste, pero Sherlock ve la mandíbula de John apretarse, sus labios tensándose un poco, la cabeza inclinada hacia la alfombra. La atmosfera se hace inmediatamente incómoda y Sherlock quiere meter su puño en la tripa de Lestrade por las palabras estúpidas. Debería haberlo sabido, considerando las inclinaciones de sus dos ex mujeres.

Después de un momento Lestrade se aclara la garganta. –De acuerdo—erm, voy a mirar la página de Facebook de Elaine y eso.

Sherlock mira a John. John evita hacer contacto visual con los dos y señala con su pulgar la habitación. –Voy a, erm, voy a ver dónde está el equipo forense con la habitación.

Se va sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos conteste. Sherlock ve por el rabillo del ojo la cabeza de Lestrade girarse bruscamente hacia él y oye la pregunta en su mente antes de que Lestrade la haga en voz alta. – ¿Qué fue **eso**?-, quiere saber. –No quise meter la pata. ¿Está, erm, John teniendo una aventura o algo?

Los labios de Sherlock se aprietan un poco. Se siente absurdamente insultado por la noción de que Lestrade no asumiera automáticamente que podría ser con él. –Tendrás que preguntarle a él-, murmura. –Voy a…-, asiente en la dirección de la habitación y se va. Necesita estar cerca de John, para observarle, para evaluar su estado, pero también por su propio bien. Quiere que las palabras de Lestrade no hayan creado un obstáculo entre ellos aparte de la extraña dinámica que ya hay entre los dos. De todas formas, ¿quién es Lestrade para hacer chistes sobre la infidelidad después de lo que le hizo su primera esposa? Pero claro, también existió su breve y desacertado rollo con Donovan durante su segundo matrimonio. Pero esto no es ninguna broma. Sherlock entra en la habitación para encontrar a John apoyado contra una de las paredes, observando trabajar al equipo forense, su mirada perdida. Se acerca y se queda a su lado, no demasiado cerca, y pretende que le interesa lo que los forenses idiotas están procesando. El equipo está hablando pero Sherlock solo es consciente del silencio entre John y él. Ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre lo que Lestrade dijo.

Después de un poco John habla con lo que parece un poco de esfuerzo. –Dos preguntas para nosotros-, dice y Sherlock no está seguro de si está hablando del caso o de ellos.

Gira la cabeza solo un poco. – ¿Sí?-. Una explosión de adrenalina nerviosa baña su sistema nervioso.

-¿Dónde está su corazón?-. Los ojos de John están sobre la cama donde el resto del cuerpo de Elaine Havistock fue colocado, quitado hace horas por el forense. –Sabemos dónde está el resto de su cuerpo así que la primera pregunta es ¿qué hizo el asesino con su corazón?

Sherlock se siente al vez aliviado y decepcionado de que solo estén discutiendo el caso. –La segunda pregunta es, por supuesto, ¿dónde está el asesino?

-¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?-, pregunta John.

Sherlock ahora gira la cabeza apropiadamente y sus ojos se encuentran. –Encuentra el corazón, encuentra al asesino-, dice y John asiente, su hermosa cara seria. (Sherlock anhela poner los brazos a su alrededor, decirle a John que no puede hacer esto, que no puede vivir solo con esto).

-Exactamente-, dice John y durante un momento Sherlock se pregunta si John le ha leído la mente pero todavía está hablando sobre el caso. –El asesino podría haberlo dejado en algún sitio. Sabes que siempre estás diciendo que los asesinos quieren ser atrapados.

-Especialmente cuando hay venganza-, dice Sherlock. –La tercera pregunta es ¿quién la mató? ¿El marido o el amante?

-Empecemos con el corazón-, dice John. –Veamos si podemos hacernos con su teléfono. Podría haber mensajes, una aplicación de citas. Algo así.

-Brillante idea-, dice Sherlock y John casi hace una mueca.

Aparta la mirada y sacude la cabeza. –Lo siento-, dice son explicarlo. Traga saliva. –Erm, vamos.

* * *

John tiene razón, por supuesto. Los mensajes de texto les habían dado las primeras conversaciones entre Elaine y su amante, Robert K, quienquiera que sea, y ahora están saliendo de un taxi y entrando en un pub iluminado tenuemente. Sherlock mira alrededor y se pregunta por qué Robert K pensó que este lugar sería un buen sitio para reunirse para una aventura de alguna forma clandestina. Los mensajes sugieren que ya se conocían bien. Ha tenido a Lestrade investigando a compañeros de trabajo y viejos amigos. Los mensajes empezaron hace seis meses. Entonces, era serio. Sherlock observa que el bar no está muy lleno para ser las siete y media. Tal vez esto es por lo que lo escogieron. Va a la barra y empieza una conversación con el camarero, mostrándose una foto de Elaine. Esto les proporciona una descripción física de Robert y el camarero añade. –A veces salían por la puerta de atrás. No estoy seguro de por qué pero recuerdo pensar que era un poco raro.

Sherlock le da las gracias. – ¿Esa puerta de ahí?-, le pregunta señalando y se lo confirma. Va hacia fuera. El callejón está asfaltado, hierbas saliendo contra los ladrillos sucios rojos del pub. Un sitio poco encantador. Sherlock enciende la linterna de su móvil y apunta al suelo. Le lleva unos pocos minutos pero luego lo ve: unas pocas gotas de color rojizo sobre el asfalto. Señala y John hace un ruido de comprensión. Siguen el rastro hasta un trozo con flores silvestres a la entrada de una pequeña alcoba. En la base de las flores lo ve. En silencio se agacha y se pone un par de guantes, tocándolo. El corazón ha sido cortado en trozos precisos, casi en cubos, luego reconstruido en su forma original, más o menos. –Poético-, dice al final, rompiendo el silencio. –O el marido o el amante trajeron su corazón de vuelta a dónde la aventura empezó y lo cortaron en trozos.

-¿Esto es lo que parece que te estoy haciendo a ti?-, pregunta John, la cuestión tensa.

Sherlock alza la mirada hacia él, sobresaltado y olvidándose del corazón. – ¿Qué?

La voz de John es apretada y hace un gesto con una mano enfadad hacia el corazón. –Sabes lo que quiero decir. Esto. Nosotros. Yo no…-. Deja de hablar, las palabras apagándose y quedando colgadas ahí en el aire frió entre los dos.

Sherlock no sabe qué decir. Se pone de pie pero eso solo aumenta la sensación de tensión entre ellos bastante. Se siente impotente. –John…

-Olvídalo-, dice John, no del todo bruscamente pero casi. –Ni siquiera tiene sentido hablar de ello cuando soy yo quien…no debería haber sacado el tema. Olvídalo. Deberíamos llevar eso de vuelta a la casa. Voy a ver si tienen una bolsa limpia o algo.

Se va de nuevo al pub, dejando solo a Sherlock con lo que es literalmente un corazón roto. Mira hacia abajo hacia ello, sus pensamientos oscureciéndose. **Es** una metáfora apta ¿verdad? Demasiado apta.

* * *

En la casa la tensión no es menos tensa entre los dos. Sherlock no sabe si la tensión en la mandíbula de John es de enfado (¿con él?), o de frustración, o de qué precisamente pero le hace sentir incómodo. Están sentados a la mesa de la cocina con pinzas forenses, cuidadosamente desmontando las piezas del corazón parcialmente congelado del corazón de Elaine Havistock para examinarlo. No quirúrgicamente, solamente de manera forense. Solo en caso de que el asesino dejara una pista. Los tejidos se volvían más complicados para trabajar mientras se descongelaban, aferrándose los unos a los otros y soltando sangre. Se vuelve todo un desastre y les ralentiza el progreso pero entonces las pinzas de John hacen un sonido metálico.

Sherlock mira hacia arriba. – ¿Qué fue eso?

-No estoy seguro-, John escarba un poco, luego agarra una pieza de metal, un disco redondo el cual cuidadosamente suelta del tejido cardiaco.

-¿Qué es esto?-, pregunta Sherlock, su interés en el caso volviéndose a agudizar.

-Deja que lo limpie-, dice John levantándose para llevarlo al fregadero. Deja correr el agua templada, hace un ruido de interés/reflexión, y vuelve para enseñárselo a Sherlock. –Mira-, dice. –Es de la cadena del collar de un hombre. Mira lo que pone.

Lo mueve de manera que Sherlock pueda verlo. – _P.H._ -, dice Sherlock con suavidad. –Paul Havistock. El marido.

-¿Descubrió la aventura, le destrozó, mató a su mujer, le sacó el corazón y metió sus iniciales en el post-mortem?-. John sacude la cabeza. –Tienes razón. La gente hace locuras por amor.

Su voz es pesada y Sherlock intenta quitar la tensión. –Casi es poético-, ofrece pero John no sonríe. Ni piensa lo mismo.

-¿Lo encontrarías poético si Mary me sacara el corazón, si descubre lo que hice?-, pregunta bruscamente. Antes de que Sherlock pueda contestar, hace un movimiento como si quisiera poner su cara en las manos pero se para rápidamente, recordando los guantes salpicados de sangre, agachando la cabeza en su lugar.

-No…por supuesto que no-, dice Sherlock sintiéndose aún más impotente y odiando haber hecho a John sentirse así. –Por **supuesto** que no.

La respiración de John sale por su nariz y sacude la cabeza. –Sher…no puedo…-. Se levanta bruscamente de la silla, quitándose los guantes y metiéndolos en la bolsa de basura bajo el fregadero. Abre el grifo y empieza a lavarse las manos con vigor.

Sherlock le observa y se pregunta así mismo qué hacer sobre esto, cómo ayudar en vez de empeorarlo. Pero John tiene razón—el corazón en pedazos sobre la mesa se siente como el suyo. Se levanta y se quita sus guantes, dejándolos del revés sobre la mesa y va a unirse a John en el fregadero. Sabe que no debería ponerse tan cerca pero está muy hambriento de la proximidad de John. Si John está incómodo, puede moverse. John saca las manos del agua para dejar que él también se las lave, añadiendo más jabón y esperando a que Sherlock aparte las manos. Sherlock piensa en cuando se ducharon juntos y en que es ridículo ser así de apropiado con una persona con la que ha estado tan íntimamente como lo ha estado con John. –No he pedido-, dice en voz baja. –Y no lo haría. Diste exactamente lo que dijiste que podías. Acepté eso entonces. Pero…-. Se para. Tal vez sería demasiado para decir, incluso si ha aclarado que no espera nada más de John, que entiende que no puede continuar. Tal vez decirlo sonaría como presión.

John saca las manos del agua pero no se aparta y Sherlock puede sentir cada lugar donde sus brazos se rozan. – ¿Pero qué?

Las palabras parecen romper alguna barrera invisible entre ellos. Sherlock gira la cabeza, mira fijamente a los ojos de John durante un momento largo, luego se permite decir algo que antes solo hubiera dicho escribiéndolo, algo irremediable, ridículamente sentimental. –Pero si me abrieras el corazón, creo que encontrarías tus iniciales ahí, grabadas en el mismo tejido.

La cara de John cambia. –Sherlock…-. Su nombre sale ahogado de la garganta de John y lo siguiente que sabe es que John le está cogiendo de los hombros, sus manos todavía mojadas. El beso es fuerte y Sherlock no intenta resistirlo. No podría si quisiera, y no quiere. Sus brazos se envuelven por cuenta propia alrededor de la espalda de John y sobre un hombro y le devuelve el beso ferozmente, el hambre por él ardiéndole en la tripa. Sus lenguas y dientes y labios todos chocando, sus partes delanteras juntas, y se siente como un oasis después de haberse estado muriendo de sed en un desierto. Hay una desesperación considerable por ambas partes, al igual que frustración, necesidad impulsando, pero también alivio—alivio porque John no estuviera enfadado con él de alguna forma, alivio porque todavía quiere esto. Alivio porque esto esté pasando otra vez, los brazos de John están a su alrededor de nuevo y Sherlock se siente como si pudiera deshacerse.

-¿Cómo vais con eso—oh ¡hostia puta!-. La voz de Lestrade se mete en todo como un jarro de agua fría y John le suelta de repente.

Se gira hacia el fregadero y cierra el grifo, pasándose a la vez el dorso de la mano sobre la boca y Sherlock tartamudea una respuesta a la interrupción. –Lestrade-, dice irregularmente. –Yo…es…

Lestrade les está mirando fijamente, su boca abierta y no hace por completar la frase de Sherlock. Finalmente suelta el aire y dice. –Jesús. No tenía ni idea. Eso…erm, explica algunas cosas-. Se pasa la mano por el pelo. –Escuchad, no es de mi incumbencia y no voy a…sí. Erm, solo me preguntaba donde estabais con lo del corazón. Solo iba a deciros que es más de la una y que os fuerais a casa, o, erm, donde sea. Podemos seguir trabajando por la mañana.

-En realidad no podemos-, dice John. Sherlock le mira y ve las manchas rojas sobre sus mejillas, las líneas tensas alrededor de su boca. Está avergonzado pero fijamente todavía trabajando en el caso. Asiente hacia el disco sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Ese disco estaba plantado dentro del corazón de la víctima. Son las iniciales del marido. Es tu asesino.

Las cejas de Lestrade suben. – ¡¿En serio?! ¡Hemos estado buscando al novio! Pero bueno, hemos conseguido localizar a Paul Havistock—está con un hermano en Kent. No debería ser muy difícil detenerlo. Nos ocuparemos de ello. Vosotros dos descansad, es tarde.

-¿Qué hay del amante?-, pregunta Sherlock. Cuando Lestrade parece confundido dice. –El amante: si Paul Havistock asimiló las noticias de la aventura lo suficientemente mal para matar a su esposa, arrancarle el corazón y cortarlo en pedazos, seguramente el amante podía también estar en peligro. No dejaría de buscarlo todavía.

-No podemos protegerlo si no lo encontramos, pero sí, mantendré a mi gente en ello-, promete Lestrade. –Si necesito vuestra ayuda, os lo haré saber. Como siempre habéis hecho el trabajo duro en este. Id a casa.

Sherlock mira brevemente hacia John otra vez, luego dice, –De acuerdo-. Se pone la chaqueta del traje, notando que las mangas de su camisa todavía están húmedas por las manos de John. El abrigo es lo siguiente. Sale fuera, John siguiéndole como una sombra. En silencio caminan a la vez y empiezan a caminar hacia la calle principal. Sherlock no tiene ni idea de lo que John está pensando y no sabe cómo preguntar pero la tensión parece más ligera de lo que estaba antes de que se besaran.

Al final de la calle, Sherlock va a girar a la izquierda hacia la calle principal pero antes de que pueda, John le coge la mano y le lleva en silencio hacia la derecha, hacia el pequeño parque iluminado. Está desierto, lo cual solo puede ser algo bueno en este vecindario. John camina hasta que están fuera de las farolas, luego se gira hacia él. Sin decir nada, pone a Sherlock en sus brazos, su cara extremadamente seria, y le besa. Sherlock pone los brazos alrededor de los hombros de John y le devuelve el beso. Se siente culpable, como rindiéndose a una adicción. Se siente como placer e intranquilidad y precaución y alivio vertiginoso todo al mismo tiempo. Besa a John con abandono, con técnica tomada de los mismos labios de John. Sus manos acaban sobre la cara de John, sujetándola, sus pulgares acariciando los pómulos de John. Cuando se separan muchos minutos después, ambos están respirando profundamente y Sherlock inclina su frente contra la de John, todavía sujetándole la cara. Durante un momento largo simplemente se quedan ahí, abrazándose el uno al otro y sabiendo que no deberían hacerlo. Sherlock piensa que no importa que estén en un parque chungo de agujas en Peckham. Podrían estar en mitad del Taj Mahal o en el escenario central del National Theatre. No importa.

Los brazos de John no se han ido a ningún lado. –No puedo no hacer esto-, dice, su voz adolorida. –Yo—duele, Sh—sería una cosa si solo me estuviera poniendo a mí mismo en esta situación, pero haciéndote esto, también…

Sherlock levanta la cara y pone los labios sobre la frente de John, presionándolos en su piel una vez y otra vez. –Estás haciendo lo que sientes que es correcto-, dice aunque las palabras cavan un agujero dentro de él y le dejan sintiéndose desolado. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda darle consuelo cuando él lo necesita tanto como John? –Te sentirás de manera diferente cuando el—cuando nazca tu hija. Te ayudará a sentirte…más atraído hacia esa vida.

-¿Lo hará?-. John suena lúgubre. –Ahora mismo todo lo que sé es que quiero esto. A ti.

-Siempre me tendrás-, dice Sherlock. Se siente como si cada nervio estuviera expuesto, las palabras humildemente claras y áridas.

-Pero no de la forma que quiero. Nunca de esa forma-. John le mira a los ojos, su boca apretada infelizmente y Sherlock quiere besarle las esquinas de su boca, las líneas entre los ojos de John, la otra enmarcando su boca pequeña, perfecta, sentir la tensión disolverse bajo sus labios y su lengua, sentir a John relajarse.

Titubea. La tentación de pedirle a John que vuelva con él a la calle Baker es enorme y aun así alguna voz interior severa que pude que tenga algo que ver con su consciencia se lo está prohibiendo. –Deberías irte a casa-, dice tan suavemente como puede, y siente que las palabras pueden hacerle pedazos. –Ambos deberíamos irnos a casa. Y no juntos.

John hace un sonido lastimero y Sherlock quiere darle algo, hacer algo por él que le haga dejar de sentirse de la manera que ese sonido indica. –Lo sé-, dice John apretadamente. Asiente, sus ojos cerrados. –Lo sé. Si me fuera ahora contigo…no creo que pudiera obligarme a irme, y entonces ¿dónde nos dejaría eso? Sería un desastre, y con el bebé…

Sherlock no dice que hay gente con hijos que se divorcia a todas horas. Obviamente John sabe esto. Por lo tanto hay alguna razón por la que sienta que necesita quedarse con Mary. Tal vez deber. Un afecto permanente. Su palabra. Sí, muy posiblemente. ¿Amor? Espera profundamente que no. De cualquier forma no hay necesidad para sugerir lo obvio, a no ser para presionar a John para que lo elija a él y ya ha tomado la decisión—hace tiempo de echo—de dejar a John tener lo que realmente quiere. O al menos lo que ha elegido. Si John quiere dejar a Mary puede hacerlo y lo sabe. –Te enamorarás de tu hija en cuanto la veas-, le dice, las palabras atrapándose en su garganta y casi ahogándole. –Cambiará todo. O eso me han dicho que generalmente es el caso.

-Para-, dice John, sus ojos todavía cerrados, la frente apretada con dolor. – ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan altruista y lógico acerca de ello? ¿Por qué estás intentando reconfortarme? Quiero— ¡quiero que estés tan desgarrado como lo estoy yo por ello maldita sea!

El pecho de Sherlock le da una punzada feroz. –Lo estoy-, dice, su voz hueca. –No es altruismo, John. Es supervivencia. No podría aguantarlo si me dijeras que puedo tenerte y luego cambiaras de opinión. Ambos sabemos lo que tienes que hacer. Hay un niño. Eso cambia todo. Ambos sabemos que nunca dejarías atrás a tu propia hija-. Omite a Mary completamente y John tampoco la menciona.

En su lugar, John pone sus brazos alrededor del torso de Sherlock y apoya su mejilla contra la de Sherlock. –Odio que yo nos haya metido en esto-, dice. –Odio que pudiéramos haber tenido esto.

-Yo he contribuido-, le recuerda Sherlock, cerrando los ojos, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de John. –Lo sabes.

-No hablemos de ello-, dice John, su garganta todavía sonando apretada. –Simplemente—bésame otra vez ¿vale?

Sherlock agacha la cabeza enseguida, no molestándose en perder el tiempo con palabras. El beso es largo y profundo y lleno de infelicidad incluso aunque se sienta otra vez como una indulgencia cargada de culpa. No sabe cuándo verá a John otra vez, o lo que cambiará hasta ese momento. No parece que esto vaya a cambiar, pero uno nunca sabe. El beso llega a un final, puntualizado por algunos más breves, y luego John le suelta. En comprensión silenciosa, caminan hacia la calle de la mano. Una vez que llegan a la carretera principal John le suelta la mano mientras miran a ver si llegan taxis. Son más de las dos de la mañana pero al final uno aparece. Lo comparten, Sherlock dirigiendo al taxista a la calle Baker. El viaje es en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y cuando llegan, Sherlock mira a John. Quiere besarle otra vez pero también sabe que si lo hace estaría invitando a John a subir, y no debe hacer eso. Por el bien de John. Y por el suyo. Así que después de un momento de contacto visual intenso, se obliga a decir. –Buenas noches-. Luego le pasa al taxista un billete de cincuenta y se obliga a salir.

Se queda en el arcén y observa cómo se aleja, John mirándole por encima de su hombro. Sherlock le mira hasta que la carretera se curva y el coche y John desaparecen de vista.

* * *

Lestrade llama al principio de la tarde cuando Sherlock todavía está dormido. Entró tropezando en la habitación la noche anterior, cayó sobre la cama con la mayoría de la ropa todavía puesta y durmió como un tronco. El teléfono consigue meterse en su cerebro nublado por el sueño y se mueve torpemente a por el, ve el nombre de Lestrade. Un golpe de su pulgar hace que el ruido pare. – ¿Hola?-. Su voz está ronca.

-Oh perdona, ¿te he despertado?-. Lestrade no suena particularmente arrepentido.

Sherlock se frota los ojos. –Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería informarte de que tenemos al marido. Está detenido y parece que una confesión va a ser fácil. También encontramos al amante y está bien. Gracias otra vez por todo.

Sherlock espera por alguna sensación de satisfacción por la conclusión exitosa del caso, pero no hay nada. –Eso es bueno-, dice automáticamente. –De nada.

Lestrade titubea y Sherlock siente instintivamente que sabe a qué se debe la pausa. –Erm, sobre la otra noche en la cocina-, empieza sonando incómodo y deja de hablar como para dejar a Sherlock saltar en la conversación y explicarse. _Oh sí, ¡sobre eso! John y yo realmente no estamos teniendo una aventura. Bueno, la ha engañado una vez y también nos besamos un poco ayer, pero no es nada, de verdad. Olvídalo._

Sherlock no dice nada de esto. Ajusta la posición del teléfono. – ¿Qué hay sobre ello?-. Suena rígido y poco receptivo. No puede evitarse. Lestrade es un amigo—uno bueno—pero algunas cosas son demasiado personales. Sherlock piensa en el parque de anoche y cambia: demasiado doloroso.

La incomodidad de Lestrade es inmensurable. –Erm…¿ha…estado pasando desde hace tiempo, o…?

Sherlock cierra los ojos con frustración e intenta no suspirar en alto. –No-, dice, la palabra hueca. –No está…pasando realmente. Se ha terminado, lo que fuera que era.

-¿De verdad?-. Lestrade no se lo está creyendo. –A mí no me pareció “terminado”. Por si lo quieres saber, parecía como si definitivamente estuviera pasando.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión-, dice Sherlock con irritación.

-No te pongas brusco conmigo-, le reprende Lestrade. –Solo pregunto como amigo. No puedo imaginar que haya sido fácil, si te has sentido así, y él con Mary y el bebé y todo.

Mary. El mismísimo nombre enciende la misma chispa, cuidadosamente enterrada, de rabia y furia. Sherlock decide repentinamente que ya ha acabado de mantener este secreto. –Mary me disparó-, dice secamente, directamente. Lestrade ha querido saber quién había estado detrás del disparo durante meses y Sherlock se ha negado firmemente a decírselo. –Ella fue quien lo hizo.

Hay un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea, luego, – ¡¿ **Qué**?!-. Lestrade está horrorizado. – ¿ **Mary** te disparó? ¡Pero qué demonios!-. Se para, aparentemente intentando pensar. – ¡¿ **Por qué**?!

-Es una larga historia-, dice Sherlock. –Estaba intentando mantener a John al margen de su pasado y yo me metí en medio. Eso es por lo que él insistió en que me quedara en la calle Baker en vez de en el hospital, por lo que se quedó conmigo. Ahora lo sabes.

-Entonces— ¿por qué demonios habría vuelto con ella?-, exige Lestrade. – ¡No me digas que la perdonó!

Sherlock ahora suspira. –Hay un bebé-, señala. –Y sabes quién es John Watson. Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca dejaría atrás a su propia hija.

Esta vez el silencio de Lestrade es elocuente e inmediatamente de comprensión. –Ya veo-, dice sonando como si realmente lo hiciera. –Dios, lo siento Sherlock. Pero al menos sabes que siente lo mismo. De todas formas así parecía. Eso tiene que ser un alivio aunque no puedas tenerlo.

Sherlock siente las esquinas de su boca apretarse. –Supongo-, dice no entrando en eso. Bosteza. –Acabo de despertarme. Necesito ducharme.

-De acuerdo, sí-, dice apresuradamente Lestrade. –Solo quería informarte sobre el caso y darte las gracias y eso. Erm—buena suerte con todo eso. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello o lo que sea, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sherlock no sabe exactamente qué decir a esto así que dice. –Sí-. Luego. –Gracias.

-Cuídate-, dice Lestrade sinceramente y cuelga.

Sherlock deja el teléfono y se pone boca arriba, estirándose. Después sus músculos se relajan y se deja caer en el abrazo cómodo de su cama y deja que el peso entero de todo le aplaste.

* * *

Se ducha y se obliga a comer algo. Lee los periódicos y se pregunta si Mary se pondrá de parto hoy. Ojea su correo y los comentarios de su blog y mira a ver si ya han publicado historias sobre el asesinato de Havistock. La tarde pasa. El anochecer se asienta sobre el piso y extiende sombras como dedos oscuros metiéndose en cada rincón. La noche llega. Sherlock se queda dormido en el sofá, deprimido y apático. La mañana amanece gris y nublada, el cielo amenazando nieve. Se ducha otra vez, come otra vez. Aclarar y repetir. Otro día sin un sentido discernible a la vista sobre su vida. Se viste como si se estuviera poniendo un uniforme e intenta empezar un experimento que falla en captar su interés. No ha habido ninguna palabra por parte de John desde el taxi la otra noche. Él tampoco ha intentado ponerse en contacto con John. Simplemente es demasiado difícil saber qué decir. Se le ocurre a Sherlock que, después de todo, esto es muy probablemente el final de su amistad. Lo otro no podía ser, y por eso, probablemente no puedan continuar solo con amistad. No sabiendo. No queriéndolo y siempre sabiendo que no pueden tenerlo. Sherlock abandona el experimento y tira todo.

Alrededor de las cinco su teléfono suena de repente. Sentado en su sillón, mirando fijamente al de John. Sherlock lo coge. Es John. Su corazón inmediatamente salta hasta su garganta. John raramente llama; los dos escriben mensajes normalmente. – ¿Hola?-, pregunta, la palabra sonando casi titubeante. Desde el primer segundo se da cuenta inmediatamente de que algo va muy mal. Puede oír la respiración de John, densa y apretada. Cuando John no responde, dice, – ¿John? ¿Estás bien?-. La preocupación le muerde la tripa.

Después de un momento John contesta, luchando audiblemente para sacar la palabra. –No.

La preocupación se convierte en una docena de serpientes moviéndose en su tripa – ¿Qué pasa?-. Sherlock se levanta y empieza a andar. – ¿Estás…qué ha pasado?-. El bebé, piensa. Algo le ha pasado al bebé. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer reaccionar a John de esta manera? Se detiene, su cara arrugándose con tensión y se obliga a preguntar. – ¿Es el bebé? ¿Está bien?

En el otro lado de la línea, la respiración de John se vuelve más gruesa y Sherlock se da cuenta con horror de que John está llorando. (Oh, dios.) –Ella está bien-, dice. Lo cual sería un alivio, por extraño que eso sea, Sherlock piensa en el mismo instante y se da cuenta de que esto le ha importado más de lo que había pensado—excepto por la amargura en el tono de John. –Sherlock…ella—ella no es mía.

Sherlock siente el shock golpearle directamente en las rodillas y se sienta fuertemente sobre la mesita del café. – ¡¿Qué?!-. Su cerebro se mueve y procesa, intentando sacarle sentido a esto. Nada creíble se le presenta. Mary no habría—Mary ama a John, a pesar de lo que se pueda decir sobre ella. A su manera y tal vez esa sea una manera bastante egoísta pero verdaderamente creer que Mary cree que ella ama a John. – ¿Estás seguro?-, pregunta. – ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo nació? ¡No puedes haber hecho ya un test de paternidad!

La respiración de John todavía es irregular pero está recuperando el control. –No lo necesito-, dice pesadamente. –Ella…no es del mismo color que yo, Sherlock. Todos los médicos y enfermeras lo supieron enseguida también. Y Mary ni siquiera me hablará. Ni una palabra de explicación. Ambos lloramos cuando vimos el bebé, y yo solo—vaya manera para que nazca un bebé. Yo…

Deja de hablar, respirando fuertemente y Sherlock lo visualiza pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en la forma que lo hace cuando está bajo presión. Espera, agonizando sobre qué decir, cómo responder a esto. – ¿Dónde estás?-, pregunta, la ansiedad irradiando por su cuerpo. – ¿Estás todavía en el hospital?

-No. Me fui-. John aparta el teléfono de su cara y se suena la nariz. –Estoy en el piso. Estoy haciendo las maletas.

El pecho de Sherlock se aprieta tanto que apenas puede respirar. – ¿Haciendo las maletas?-, repite cuidadosamente. Es demasiado pronto para tener esperanza. No puede preguntar. Se vería como oportunista.

Pero John se lo dice. –Sí-, dice. Su voz todavía áspera con emoción. –Esta es la peor manera de que esto haya pasado, pero—quiero ir a casa, Sherlock. Quiero ir a casa tanto…

Está llorando otra vez, o tal vez nunca paró. –Entonces ven a casa-, dice Sherlock, las palabras humildes y pequeñas y la única cosa que le puede ofrecer a John. –Estaré aquí. Ven a casa, John.

* * *

John llega cuarenta y cinco minutos después con una sola maleta. Sherlock está esperando a la punta arriba de las escaleras cuando John sube. John se detiene en el recibidor y mira hacia arriba, hacia él durante un momento, su cara tan lúgubre que parece haber envejecido cinco años y a Sherlock le duele el pecho por él. Luego baja la cabeza otra vez y sigue subiendo las escaleras sin mediar palabra. Sherlock vuelve a entrar al piso, sujetando la puerta por él. No quiere tener esta conversación en las escaleras. John pasa a su lado y Sherlock cierra la puerta, luego se gira hacia él. John deja la maleta en la mitad de la habitación y Sherlock se acerca a él y en silencio lo pone entre sus brazos. Durante un momento, John simplemente permanece ahí, los brazos a sus lados, las manos abriéndose y cerrándose y no responde. Sus hombros están subiendo y bajando pesadamente, su respiración densa, y Sherlock cae en la cuenta de que está llorando otra vez. Después de un poco, John pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y se aferra, y Sherlock absorbe toda su melancolía y se baña en ella. A John le **importaba** el bebé. Había deseado en secreto que no lo hiciera. O tal vez John no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba hasta que le apartaron la realidad, expuesta como otra de las mentiras de Mary. Se le ocurre a Sherlock que el orgullo de John también tiene que estar dolido, sabiendo que ha sido engañado por la falsedad de Mary, por su falta de fidelidad con otro hombre. Quiere saber quién es el padre pero teme decir algo que pueda ser visto como insensible. En sus mejores momentos no es su fuerte, y esto está considerablemente alejado de sus mejores momentos.

Después de un largo tiempo, John habla primero. –Lo siento-, dice. –No quería que pasara así. Este debería ser un día feliz para los dos. Pero es solo que hay tanto por lo que estar resentido.

-Lo sé. No te disculpes-. Sherlock presiona sus labios contra el pelo de John. –No pasa nada. Quiero decir—pasa, pero…-. Pelea por las palabras. –Tienes todo el derecho a sentir—todo lo que imagino que tienes que estar sintiendo.

John no dice nada durante un minuto o dos, pero luego suspira. – ¿Podemos sentarnos? Estuve tanto tiempo de pie en el hospital esperando que ahora me siento agotado-. Se aparta un poco para mirar a Sherlock. –Aunque no quiero estar más lejos de ti que esto.

Sherlock lo estudia. Los ojos de John están rojos y hay arrugas de enfado rodeándole la boca, pero dice la verdad. –Está bien-, dice. –Al sofá, entonces-. Coge a John de la mano y le lleva al sofá. Se sienta de lado y pone a John para que se siente entre sus piernas, en un reflejo de su posición la última vez que John estuvo aquí, solo que esta vez son sus piernas y sus brazos los que sujetan a John.

John se acomoda contra Sherlock y pone sus manos sobre las suyas, su cabeza echándose hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Sherlock. –Debería sentirme simplemente aliviado-, dice. –Y lo estoy. De verdad que lo estoy. Es solo el resto, sintiéndome engañado de nuevo. Quiero decir, sabes que la única razón por la que volví con Mary era por el bebé.

-¿Fue solo la única razón?-, pregunta Sherlock por fin, queriendo oírlo. –Pensé que tal vez Mary también era parte de ello.

-No particularmente-, le dice John. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sherlock. –Estaba intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que podía hacer que funcionara. Pero era difícil. Y sabiendo ahora que me puso los cuernos por lo menos una vez, incluso antes de que te disparar y todo lo que salió—ahora no siento ni siquiera un ápice de culpa por la noche que pasamos juntos.

Ahora puede preguntar, piensa Sherlock. – ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

John sacude la cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock. –No de fijo, no, pero tengo una fuerte suposición. El bebé parece del surasiático, indio o pakistaní, diría. Mary tiene un “amigo”. Estuvo en la boda.

Sherlock se acuerda por las invitaciones. –Alexander Sandhu.

-Ese-. John hace un ruido frustrado, luego dice. –Me alegro de estar aquí ¿sabes? No soy del todo yo todavía. Estoy tan enfadado por todo.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –No tienes que estar de ninguna otra manera de la que estás. Pero… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? Me siento tan inadecuado—no sé cómo reconfortarte.

John se queda quieto durante varios minutos. Luego por fin dice, –Hay una cosa…

-Lo que sea-, dice Sherlock y lo dice de verdad. – ¿Qué es?

El titubeo de John es muy ligero. –Tus cartas-, dice. –En el cuaderno. ¿Me…las leerías?

Sherlock está sobresaltado. –Ni siquiera están acabadas-, dice, no indispuesto pero sintiendo que debería decirse. –Son solo…párrafos al azar aquí y ahí.

-De todas formas-, dice John. –Me gustaría mucho oírlas en tu voz al fin. Algunas eran tan—no emocionales, pero profundas, supongo que fue difícil creer que las habías escrito en realidad. Y como eran para mí y nunca las enviaste…realmente me gustaría oírte leyéndolas-. Se para, luego añade. –Y no es que necesite el recuerdo pero ayudaría a que dejara de sentirme tan perdido y a recordarme sólidamente por qué estoy aquí y que es aquí a donde pertenezco absolutamente después de todo.

Sherlock saca sus dedos de los de John y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la parte de arriba del pecho de John durante un momento largo. –Entonces deja que me levante-, dice, su garganta sintiéndose inesperadamente apretada.

John se incorpora y Sherlock se levanta y va a la habitación para coger el cuaderno del cajón de su cómoda donde lo guardó. Lo vuelve a traer, se mete detrás de John otra vez y se colocan cómodamente.

-Apenas son grandes obras de la literatura-, dice Sherlock. –Las has leído, lo sabes. No creo que ninguna de ellas tenga un final. Pero cada palabra de cada una de ellas fue lo que de verdad sentía.

-Vete en orden-, dice John. –Empieza por las de cuando todavía vivíamos juntos.

Sherlock pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de John y John entrelaza sus dedos con su mano derecha, su izquierda apoyada sobre las dos. Sherlock pone sus labios contra la sien derecha de John. –Está bien-, dice, y empieza a leer sobre el hombro de John, pasando las páginas del cuaderno con su pulgar. Lee los trozos más tempranos, incluso las cosas pequeñas y estúpidas—las notas sobre berenjenas y razas de gatos y varias preguntas para hacerle a John, y los párrafos más largos. Las propias cartas no empiezan hasta que estuvo fuera, y lee estas en orden cronológico. La primera todavía suena como su propia inseguridad y medio, no sabiendo cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera y lo que conllevaría para que le permitieran volver a casa de nuevo. –Querido John-, lee empezando la primera de estas. –Te pido perdón: recibir una carta de un hombre del que pensabas que había muerto tiene que ser un shock ligero. Te pido perdón por el hecho de que presenciaras lo que pensaste que era mi suicidio. Para ser honestos, se supone que no tenías que haber estado allí. Mi intención fue que estuvieras en la calle Baker con la señora Hudson cuando pasó pero fuiste demasiado inteligente. Te debería de haber dado más crédito. Estoy en Europa, a la caza del resto de la gente de Moriarty. No puedo creer del todo que esté muerto, pero mientras que el hombre en sí lo esté, la tela de araña tiene raíces por todo el mundo. Me doy cuenta incluso mientras escribo esto que no puedo enviar esto. Espero que lo entiendas algún día-. Sherlock se detiene cuando la carta acaba y pasa de página. –Querido John, hoy estoy en Mumbai. Hace un calor increíble y creo que puedo estar deshidratado. Eso, o he comido imprudentemente. La comida es mucho más picante aquí de lo que esperaba, incluso cuando uno ha aprendido a pedir platos suaves. Estoy persiguiendo aquí a un hombre en particular, un francotirador asociado una vez con el ejército indio. Hablando de quien—eso es todo sobre esta-, dice Sherlock. –Recuerdo ese día: vi al objetivo y tuve que dejar la mesa donde había estado sentado muy repentinamente.

John está escuchando con atención. –Continúa-, dice.

Sherlock pasa otra página. –Querido John, te estoy escribiendo para explicar exactamente por qué no has oído nada de mí antes de ahora. Tu vida está en peligro, John. Te lo habría contado si pudiera pero te habría puesto en peligro. Cuando esté seguro, volveré a casa. Te estoy escribiendo esto desde el balcón de un monasterio en España. Hay ovejas en las colinas y puedes oler el mar en el aire. Creo que te gustaría. Tal vez un día cuando esto esté solucionado, podríamos volver aquí juntos. Encuentro extraño lo mucho que echo de menos tu presencia constante, para ser honestos. No me gusta pensar en ti de duelo por mi muerte. Han pasado seis semanas desde que me marché y pensaba que ya habría vuelto antes de ahora. Lo siento-. Sherlock se detiene, aclarándose la garganta. Añade más suavemente. –Eso fue verdad ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que llevaría dos años. Ingenuo por mi parte, pero cierto.

Los dedos de John se aprietan. – ¿Dónde estaba el monasterio?-, pregunta.

-En Cataluña-, le dice Sherlock. –Costa Brava-. John acepta esto en silencio así que continúa leyendo otras cartas y escuchándose a sí mismo volverse más y más sentimental con el paso de las cartas. Después de Marruecos y Libia estivo en Cisjordania y le lee a John el párrafo que escribió estando allí. –Estoy escribiendo esto desde la azotea de un hotel diminuto en Gaza. Hay datileras moviéndose con el viento y deseo que estuvieras aquí. Te echo de menos más de lo que nunca creí poder hacerlo. Te quiero siempre aquí conmigo. Han pasado diez meses y me encuentro a mí mismo preguntándome constantemente si piensas alguna vez en mí, si has seguido adelante. En qué dirás cuando vuelva. ¿Te alegrarás de verme? Te enfadarás conmigo pero espero que cuando termines de estar enfadado te alegres de que después de todo esté vivo. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. He descubierto a un vendedor callejero que hace zumo recién exprimido de granada, suficientemente ácido para quitarte el aliento. Sospecho que te encantaría. De todas formas me encantaría ver tu cara mientras lo bebes. Sueno ridículo pero no puedo obligarme a retirar ni una sola palabra de esto.

John hace un ruido ligero y Sherlock gira la cabeza curiosamente y descubre que John está sonriendo. Apenas pero las arrugas alrededor de su boca se han relajado un poco. –Sigue-, dice John.

Sherlock lee carta tras carta inacabada y descubre que en realidad es muy satisfactorio. Finalmente está teniendo la oportunidad de “enviar” estos escritos inacabados a la persona que quería que los leyera, solo que no en la manera en que acabó ocurriendo. La manera adecuada. Continúa. Después de Gaza fue a Atenas, luego Roma. Le lee a John la carta de la fuente, como en privado había pensado en ella, su voz baja. – Estoy observando a mi objetivo desde una terraza en Roma. Es el quinto espresso de la mañana y estoy contando con que necesite ir al baño pronto. Mientras tanto me está distrayendo de alguna manera una pareja de jóvenes sentados en el borde de la fuente. Se están abrazando y por una vez, en lugar de encontrarlo molesto, me encuentro a mí mismo pensando en ti. Nunca he besado a alguien de esa manera y me descubro preguntándome cómo se sentiría tu boca. Puedo imaginármelo pero supongo que nunca lo sabré. Algunos experimentos necesitan ser llevados a cabo en vez de ser simplemente teorizados aunque no sería solamente un experimento. ¿Serías tan gentil como ese joven lo es? Le está sujetando la cara con sus manos, y para ella el resto del mundo ha dejado de existir. Ahora entiendo eso: esa sensación. No lo entendía antes de ahora pero ahora lo hago. Cuando alguien ocupa tanto espacio en tu mente, en tu vida, que nada más parece tener más importancia. Me pregunto si yo sería tanto para ti-. Sherlock se detiene, coge aire profundamente y sigue leyendo. –Nunca pensé oírme a mí mismo admitir cuanto me gustaría besarte, descubrir por mí mismo lo que se siente al hacerlo. He besado a gente antes, aunque no frecuentemente, siempre en relación con un caso o con disfraz necesario. Lo encuentro lo suficientemente agradable, supongo, pero lo que imagino en términos de besarte a ti es incomparable. Aunque no supongo que llegue a saber eso-. Deja de leer y deja un espacio de silencio abrirse entre ellos. John es un peso cálido en sus brazos, contra su cuerpo, y cierra los ojos durante un momento y gira su cara hacia el pelo de John.

-Ahora lo sabes-, dice John, su voz suave, sus dedos moviéndose sobre la parte de atrás de la mano de Sherlock. – ¿Es—diferente de cómo pensaste que sería?

-Infinitamente más-, responde Sherlock justo por encima de un susurro. Pasa una página de notas relacionadas con casos, dos otras que contienen sus propias direcciones escritas tapidamente hacia varios puntos en un mapa. –Esta es la última que escribí mientras estuve fuera-, dice y la lea. –Querido John, estoy escribiendo esto desde Novi Sad, en Serbia. Esta situación en particular es bastante peligrosa y temo que mi suerte pueda estar agotándose. No es que sea precisamente suerte pero esta vez realmente puede que esté en un lío. Es estúpido porque sé que nunca leerás estas cartas, pero quería decir algo antes de salir hoy, solo por si acaso. Nunca lo he dicho precisamente y tal vez nunca lo haré, pero tu amistad ha significado más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Si muero durante esta misión en particular, o en cualquier otro punto antes de mi regreso a Londres, espero que descubras un día por qué supuestamente me suicidé delante de ti, por qué me fui. Espero que un día me perdones y que me recuerdes. Eso es todo lo que quiero ahora, si esto tiene que ser el final.

Se detiene y ve que los ojos de John están cerrados. –Tampoco firmaste esa-, dice John.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros. –Supongo que sabía que no tenía sentido, ya que no la ibas a ver. Además, mejor no haberme delatado a mí mismo en caso de captura.

-Y fuiste capturado-, dice John. No es una suposición; Sherlock le contó (brevemente) acerca de la misión durante los meses antes de navidad mientras John estuvo aquí cuidando de su herida de bala.

-Sí-. Sherlock pasa la página y ve la próxima nota ahí, demasiado corta para ser llamada carta. – ¿Quieres que lea las otras?

-Sí-. John se mueve contra él.

Sherlock titubea, luego lee: –John no me ha perdonado. No sé qué hacer-. Pasa otra página. –Esto es insoportable-. Otra página. –Su prometida es una mentirosa. Me pregunto si John sabe que compra la masa del pan preparada. Me pregunto sobre qué más está mintiendo. Dada la situación apenas puedo preguntárselo a John. Me pregunto si empezará a hablarme de nuevo.

John gira la cabeza y se estira para besar a Sherlock en la mejilla. –Lo hice-, dice. Luego. –Sigue leyendo.

Sherlock lee con reluctancia el resto, sus dardos resentidos hacia Mary, sus especulaciones sobre el futuro aburrimiento de John. La breve y vergonzosa nota que escribió la noche antes de la boda: _Nunca le besaré. Ahora pertenece a Mary. Mañana solo lo hará oficial._ Hay un vacío después de eso, un tiempo cuando estuvo tan pre-ocupado con Magnussen y con no pensar en John que había dejado de escribir notas a John. Las próximas doce páginas contienen solo notas sobre el caso Magnussen, notas para sí mismo. _Establecer puntos de presión falsos: ¿opiáceos? Alejar de J. Appledore: ¿permisos de excavación usados para las cámaras? Indagar. Preguntar a Janine sobre las horas de viajes, etc._ Finalmente llega a la carta que escribió desde las celdas del MI5 a finales de diciembre: –Querido John, te estoy escribiendo esto desde prisión. Después de todas mis cartas sin enviar desde exóticos lugares en Europa y Asia y África, así es cómo está terminando: desde las celdas del MI5, mi desgracia es real esta vez. No sé qué me va a pasar. Sé que hice esto por ti, no por ella. Tú volviste con ella. Sabía que lo harías pero aun así se siente cada centímetro de traición. Me disparó y aun así volviste con ella. La salvé por ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Creo que me van a mandar fuera. Mi hermano está “negociando” en mi nombre o eso es lo que dice. No quiero dejarte otra vez pero de todas formas ya te he perdido. Ojalá hubiera sabido cómo decirte lo que siento. Ojalá supiera ahora si eso habría marcado alguna diferencia, si tú lo habrías llegado tan siquiera a considerar. La única cosa que me ha importado desde que volví ha sido tu bienestar. Creo que ahora he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para darte lo que quieres. Y lo que quieres no soy yo. Lo sé. Ahora tienes a Mary, y pronto tendrás a tu hijo también. Te deseo toda la felicidad. Piensa mejor de mi esta vez ¿de acuerdo?

La garganta de Sherlock está apretada al final de esta carta. Siente la respiración de John temblar cuando suelta el aire y pasa la página para leer la última cosa que escribió en el cuaderno. –Te amo-, lee y se para. –Estoy retirando el “adiós”-, dice. –Lo retiro. Siento como si tuviera tan poco que ofrecerte a la luz de todo lo que has perdido, que mi deuda contigo es tan grande que nunca saldré de números rojos, pero lo que tengo para ofrecer es esto: nunca te abandonaré otra vez. Nunca. Lo prometo.

John se gira en sus brazos de manera que están el uno frente al otro, y su cara es tan intensa que hace que los ojos de Sherlock prácticamente le duelan al mirarla. –No me debes nada-, dice ferozmente. –No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. De cualquier manera, dejemos de cargarnos la culpa. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado a ambos, todo lo que nos ha hecho daño y nos ha mantenido separados, todo lo que hemos perdido, incluido el uno al otro, no añadamos más a ello. Casi lo logran, Sherlock. Casi consiguen hacer que nos perdamos el uno al otro y todo lo que ha hecho es traernos dolor. No nos separemos de nuevo.

Sherlock asiente rápidamente, buscando en los ojos de John desde debajo de él. –Eso es todo lo que quiero-, dice con voz ronca. –Te amo—te he deseado tanto desde hace tanto tiempo, J…

-Soy tuyo-, le interrumpe John, y luego su boca está sobre la de Sherlock, cálida e insistente. Besa a Sherlock una vez, luego otra, luego dice mientras sus bocas todavía están tocándose, –Yo también te amo y te he deseado desde hace el mismo tiempo. Así que dejemos esta mierda detrás de nosotros. Estemos finalmente juntos en la manera que siempre debería haber sido.

-Sí-, dice Sherlock, y cada célula de su cuerpo parece hacer eco de ello. Está asintiendo, los pulgares sobre los pómulos de John. Se oye a sí mismo decirlo de nuevo. – ¡Sí!

Los ojos de John están húmedos y Sherlock los toca tan suavemente como sabe, y acerca la cara de John de nuevo hacia la suya. El beso que sigue es el más apasionado que Sherlock ha experimentado en su vida, su cuerpo entero pareciendo sumergirse en el de John, en la intimidad de ello, sus brazos rodeándose el uno al otro, las piernas juntándose ahí en el sofá. Después de un poco, John echa la mano hacia atrás y mueve una de las de Sherlock hasta su trasero y Sherlock lo aprieta. El beso se acelera, no perdiendo nada de su pasión y quizás después de diez minutos más, aunque el reloj interno de Sherlock esté completamente abrumado, John se levanta y lo pone de pie.

De acuerdo tácito van por el pasillo hasta la habitación, todavía besándose y tropezando mientras se mueven a ciegas. Se paran en la puerta, John empujándolo contra el marco, los dedos enterrados en el pelo de Sherlock, las caderas atrapando las de Sherlock contra las suyas. Las dos manos de Sherlock están sobre el trasero de John, incapaz de dejar de tocarle con abandono, agarrando a John y sujetándolo contra él con cada ápice de fuerza. El beso se está volviendo caliente y torpe, la saliva de John extendida por su mejilla, por su mandíbula y por su garganta. Puede oírse a sí mismo jadear irregularmente, la sangre precipitándose hacia abajo en espirales de creciente deseo, respondido y reflejado en el cuerpo de John contra el suyo. Esta vez no será en el suelo del salón: irán hasta la cama juntos como una pareja, como dos adultos a los que se les permite hacer esto: estar juntos. Tener al otro de cualquier y en todas las formas que quieran. Ya no está prohibido ni es imposible: John está aquí, en sus brazos. El solo pensamiento de ello es abrumador y Sherlock oye su propia respiración acelerándose en sus oídos cuando la boca de John le acaricia la yugular, los dedos desabrochando ya los botones de la camisa de Sherlock. Como respuesta, Sherlock se estira hacia los vaqueros de John y tira de la camiseta que tiene debajo de su camisa a cuadros y empieza a desabrochar esta. John le ayuda, y con torpeza se desnudan apropiadamente el uno al otro esta vez. Cuando todo está apartado, permanecen ahí sujetándose el uno al otro por los hombros y mirándose con posiblemente cantidades iguales de maravilla.

John es el primero en moverse otra vez, doblándose para poner su boca sobre la clavícula de Sherlock, las manos sujetándole por las costillas. Su lengua pasa sobre los planos del pecho de Sherlock y sobre un pezón, causando que un temblor atraviese el cuerpo de Sherlock. –Llévame a tu cama-, dice John contra su piel, cada sílaba y toque una manifestación de todo lo que Sherlock siente, sus manos expresándolo con tanto talento. Sherlock espera desesperadamente que sus propias manos sean capaces como respuesta de comunicar una fracción de lo mismo.

-Tu cama-, corrige, su corazón saltando donde reposa y John se incorpora para mirarle con curiosidad. Sherlock aclara. –Este piso y todo lo que hay en el es tuyo-, declara, luego añade. –Incluyéndome a mí.

La expresión de John se vuelve tan emocional que Sherlock la puede sentir directamente en su pecho, rodillas y genitales al mismo tiempo. –Nuestra cama entonces-, consigue decir y se echa hacia delante para reclamar la boca de Sherlock.

Han hecho esto antes, pero nuca de pie, nunca completamente desnudos y de esta manera relativamente abierta. Se abrazan el uno al otro, la dureza de sus erecciones presionando contra la del otro, los muslos y estómagos flexionándose y soltándose, los bíceps duros alrededor del cuerpo del otro, las lenguas acariciándose juntas, y para Sherlock es exquisitamente intenso. De alguna manera salen de la entrada y entran en la habitación, la puerta cerrada, y John le lleva caminando de espaldas hasta la cama. Se caen sobre ella, todavía besándose con fuerza y dando vueltas, los cuerpos moviéndose y frotándose. Ya se siente dolorosamente maravilloso, las manos en el trasero del otro, los penes moviéndose el uno contra el otro, los dos jadeando. Sherlock siente tantas cosas a la vez que piensa que va a combustionar. Esto no es una noche única robada, un acto secreto y una posible vergüenza. Esto es suyo, y real. John le ama. Se aman el uno al otro. Apenas parece creíble y aun así la realidad del cuerpo de John, de sus manos, de su deseo es muy tangible—tanto que Sherlock apenas puede pensar en nada más que en sus cuerpos, su propio anhelo tembloroso, la urgencia del tacto de John. Se dan la vuelta una y otra vez, John encima de él ahora y de repente se está moviendo justo de manera correcta y Sherlock puede oír su voz subiendo de volumen pero no puede conseguir formar palabras, solo soplidos jadeantes de respiración vocalizada en aumento firme, el placer enroscándose apretadamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sube y baja durante ocho o nueve segundos de absoluta y palpitante dicha, fuego blanco detrás de sus párpados, expulsándose en su propio pecho. Y antes de que terminase es el turno de John, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido contra el de Sherlock y luego liberándose en caliente abundancia sobre la piel de Sherlock. Como la primera vez, piensa Sherlock tenuemente, jadeando con fuerza contra la sien de John, sus manos débiles pero de todas formas presionando a John contra él, solo que esta vez es completamente diferente. Todo es diferente. Todo es mejor.

Después de un momento, John levanta la cara y mira a la de Sherlock y se estiran a por el otro a la vez, sus bocas cálidas y relajadas y no menos apasionadas que antes. Sherlock siente su respiración y pulso bajar de nuevo a ritmos normales y la urgencia de abrir la boca y dejar que toda forma de sentimentalidad sin filtrar salga, aumenta. Sus manos todavía están tocando a John, acariciándole la espalda, el trasero y el pelo como intentando absorber a John por osmosis. El peso de John sobre él está relajado y es pesado de una manera bastante maravillosa y está haciendo ruidos de satisfacción en el cuello de Sherlock. Después de un poco se mueve hasta estar junto a Sherlock, dejando una pierna entre las de Sherlock, un brazo estirado por su pecho. –Esto casi parece increíble-, dice, sus manos y sonrisa soñadoras en una manera que Sherlock nunca antes ha visto.

-Lo sé. He estado pensando lo mismo-, dice Sherlock honestamente, alegrándose en privado de que John fuera el primero en empezar a hablar. Una sonrisa le tira de los bordes de sus labios, amenazando con ponerse en ridículo. Tal vez no puede evitarse, ya está devolviéndole la sonrisa. De todas formas no puede ni quiere resistirse a John. Se pone de lado y se estira de nuevo hacia John y se besan otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. La boca de John parece un puerto llamándole a casa, su cuerpo ya familiar en los brazos de Sherlock. John deja su boca y agacha la cabeza, besando otra vez la garganta de Sherlock y Sherlock cierra los ojos de felicidad. Las manos de John le están tocando, sus yemas explorando, suaves contra su piel y Sherlock silenciosamente rinde todo a él.

Como si le oyera hacerlo, John le mira. –Quiero mirarte por fin-, dice, su voz insoportablemente tierna. –Apropiadamente—solo capté vistazos esa otra noche, y querido desde hace tanto conocer…-. Deja caer la cabeza, la lengua y los labios cerrándose sobre el pezón derecho de Sherlock.

-¿Conocer qué?-, pregunta Sherlock consciente de que es un susurro. Sus dedos están en el pelo de John, incapaces de parar de tocarle.

-Cada centímetro de ti-, le dice John a su piel, moviéndose por el pecho de Sherlock. –Todo lo que no he visto antes, incluso en tus días de la sábana. Cada peca sobre tu piel. Cada pelo en tu cuerpo-. Mira hacia arriba y sonríe, esa sonrisa desgarradoramente preciosa, con un brillo muy sutil en sus ojos que hace que Sherlock piense que está total y verdaderamente perdido. Si John ahora cambiara de opinión, estaría completamente destruido. Tal vez esto es precisamente de lo que el amor se trata, piensa vagamente. Menos acerca de tirar tu vida por la otra persona—aunque eso también si es necesario—y más sobre entregarte al otro, enteramente, sin barreras. – ¿De acuerdo?-, pregunta John queriendo su confirmación y Sherlock siente que John tiene que haber leído sus mismísimos pensamientos.

Respira profundamente, asiente, e intenta relajarse. –Mucho-, dice, y los ojos de John se vuelven todavía más emocionados si cabe.

-Te amo-, dice de nuevo. –Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, Sherlock. Y me he estado muriendo por mostrarte cuánto. Has tenido amplias oportunidades para probar tu amor por mí—quiero que seas capaz de sentir lo que yo siento por ti en cada poro de tu piel, quiero que necesites un nuevo palacio mental para que almacenes tu conocimiento de ello-. John se estira a por la mano derecha de Sherlock con su izquierda y entrelaza sus dedos. –Y en lo que a detalles se refiere y por lo que a mí respecta, podemos probar lo que tú quieras. O si hay algo que no quieras. Eso también está bien.

-Quiero probar todo-, dice Sherlock espontáneamente y los ojos de John se arrugan con diversión. –Haz cualquier cosa que quieras.

La diversión desaparece pero no la sonrisa de John, sus ojos preciosos y muy expresivos. –Exploremos, entonces-, propone y vuelve a centrar su atención en familiarizarse con el torso y la tripa de Sherlock, su lengua y labios fuertes y suaves a la vez.

Se mueve más hacia abajo y frota las piernas de Sherlock con sus dedos y acaricia con su nariz el fino y oscuro vello cubriéndole los testículos, sin importarle la risa nerviosa de Sherlock. La risa rápidamente se convierte en un sonido diferente cuando le sigue la lengua de John. Sherlock se nota a sí mismo hinchándose y endureciéndose de nuevo justo bajo los ojos observadores de John y luego la lengua de John está ahí, ayudando, y Sherlock gime. No se había dado cuenta de que su periodo de refracción podría ser tan corto, pero claro, nunca había tenido tampoco a John directamente disponible para inspirarlo. La boca de John se pone sobre la cabeza de su erección, rodeándola en un calor húmedo y Sherlock tiene que frenar activamente sus caderas para que no se muevan hacia arriba, sus dedos agarrando ahora a los de John, los otros apretados en un puño con las mantas sobre las que están tumbados. Puede oír los ruidos que está haciendo, lascivos y necesitados, pero se recuerda que John tiene todo el derecho a ellos también.

John se detiene durante un momento. –Para que lo sepas-, dice, mirando a Sherlock a través de su cuerpo. –Me hice los análisis el pasado otoño. Mientras estuve aquí. Y—aparte de esa noche contigo, no he…ya sabes. No desde la luna de miel.

El cerebro nublado por la excitación de Sherlock disemina esta información y saca su relevancia para su actual posición. – ¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría…-. Eso **es** de lo que está hablando John ¿no? No lo ha malinterpretado ¿verdad?

-Solo si tú quieres-, dice John muy sinceramente. – ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez antes?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza silenciosamente. Con otra persona esta confesión sería vergonzosa pero seguramente John ya sabe esto de todas formas. Mycroft se lo dijo directamente aquella vez, y además, sus esfuerzos torpes la primera vez habrían revelado todo a la persona menos observadora, y John apenas es eso.

-¿Quieres?-, pregunta John con bendita franqueza. –Eso sí—tampoco tiene que ser de esta manera. Si prefieres ser el que…

-No-, dice Sherlock posiblemente demasiado rápido. –Quizás alguna vez—pero esta vez. Creo que debería ser el que sabe lo que está haciendo.

-¿Te gustaría eso?-, pregunta John. –No tenemos que hacer eso. Podría simplemente…-. Acaricia la erección de Sherlock con firmeza una vez.

De algún modo la confesión se siente casi más vergonzosa que la otra pero Sherlock se obliga a decirlo. –No, quiero-, dice, las palabras bajas, solo para John. –He…pensado en ello. Mucho. Quiero saber cómo se siente, tenerte dentro de mí. Estar—conectado a ti de esa manera. Tan profundamente.

-Sherlock-, respira John y entonces está ahí, sujetando la cara de Sherlock con ambas manos, tumbado encima de él y besándole como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar. Su mano se estira hacia abajo después de un momento y encuentra la erección de Sherlock, tirando y acariciándola, la suya dura contra la cadera de Sherlock y goteando humedad.

Sherlock abre más las piernas. –Por favor-, dice medio susurrando contra los labios de John.

John entiende, asintiendo. Besa de nuevo la boca de Sherlock. – ¿Tienes…

-Sí…-. Sherlock se estira hacia el cajón de la mesita, rebusca torpemente en su interior hasta que sus dedos encuentran el tubo firme que mantiene guardado cuidadosamente. John estira la mano y Sherlock pone una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos, luego lo vuelve a arrojar sobre la mesita. John empieza a besarle otra vez, lenta, relajadamente, su mano curvándose alrededor de su erección de nuevo, suave con lubricante ahora, y Sherlock empuja hacia el puño de John, duro y doliendo como si no hubieran hecho esto ya esta noche. Los dedos de John tocan más abajo, precisos y suaves y cuando su dedo corazón se mete dentro de él, John le besa de nuevo para distraerle de ello. La ligera incomodidad se desliza en un borrón mientras John añade más dedos, el dolor gradualmente disolviéndose en placer. Luego el ángulo de la muñeca de John se cambia y de repente ráfagas de color aparecen detrás de sus párpados, el placer intenso. Esta jadeando y la voz de John es tranquilizadora y satisfecha al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus dedos desaparecen, Sherlock se aferra a él con la desesperación de un hombre ahogándose. –John—por favor—necesito…

Sus dedos están arañando la piel de John, acercándolo más, su espalda arqueándose y moviéndose en el aire, buscando, su cuerpo temblando con necesidad. –Estoy aquí-, le asegura John. –Estoy justo aquí-. Sus manos colocan las piernas de Sherlock y luego está presionándose hacia el interior de Sherlock. Hay un momento o dos de resistencia, un pinchazo de dolor como calor blanco pero cuando John pregunta preocupado si es demasiado, Sherlock aprieta la mandíbula y sacude la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-¡Sigue!-. No sabe qué hacer con sus piernas, pero quiere más cerca a John, así que las cruza sobre la espalda de John y silenciosamente se regocija en la sensación, dolorosa o de otra forma, de tener por fin a John Watson dentro de él. Cuando John está completamente enterrado en él, su torso presionado contra el de Sherlock, se para dejando que el cuerpo de Sherlock se acostumbre a la intrusión de su pene no insignificante.

-Abre los ojos-, dice suavemente John, su voz áspera y cuando lo hace, Sherlock ve el sudor brillar sobre la frente de John, siente sus bíceps temblando ligeramente, pero la mayor parte de lo que ve es la expresión de su cara. –Estoy dentro de ti-, le dice John, su voz baja y ronca y tierna al mismo tiempo. –Estamos unidos tan completamente como dos personas pueden estarlo.

El pecho de Sherlock parece expandirse y casi es demasiado; casi no puede respirar. Baja la cara de John hasta la suya y se besan y se besan, el sonido de ello llenando la habitación. John empieza a moverse no mucho después y el cuerpo de Sherlock se relaja lentamente y lo permite, y el dolor se reduce, el placer colándose y haciendo que desaparezca. John encuentra ese mismo sitio otra vez y Sherlock grita, sus piernas y brazos apretándose alrededor de John. –Sí—oh—más fuerte, John, por favor, por…-. No puede hablar, la fuerza del placer lo tiene atrapado, ahogando sus vías respiratorias y nublando su visión con estrellas. John se mueve más fuerte, más rápido, sus cuerpos chocando juntos y está bien, está muy bien, es—John estira el brazo entre los dos para tirar del pene húmedo de Sherlock y la respiración se escapa de sus pulmones y se corre con tanta fuerza que pierde la visión durante largos momentos suspendidos, sin aliento, el placer atravesando su cuerpo violentamente.

Cuando pasa, su cuerpo entero está temblando y John está jadeando contra él, su espalda húmeda con sudor y Sherlock se da cuenta de que John se debe de haber corrido en algún momento ahí, más o menos al mismo tiempo. Es consciente de que esto se supone que es un fenómeno extraño y se alegra de que lo consiguieran. Sus piernas se abren débilmente. John todavía está dentro de él, su erección suavizándose pero todavía moviéndose un poco, y hay humedad saliendo de su cuerpo. –Sherlock-, dice John, arrastrando un poco la palabra, todavía jadeando. –Eso ha sido **la** cosa más increíble que jamás he experimentado. Para que lo sepas. Eres **fenomenal**.

-Pensaba que eso fuiste todo tú-, dice Sherlock, sus propias palabras medio formadas y vagas y posiblemente completamente ignorantes pero ya no le importa.

La risa de John es solo una exhalación. –Para nada-, dice. –Te amo. Me encanta esto. No quiero alejarme de ti ni un centímetro.

-Entonces no lo hagas-, dice Sherlock. Bosteza. La lámpara todavía está encendida pero eso tampoco le importa. Pone el lado de la manta sobre sus piernas y deja que el sueño le lleve a sus profundidades.

* * *

Muchas horas después, Sherlock abre los ojos. La habitación está llena de luz: el sol está colándose por las ventanas sin cortinas, sus largos rayos estirándose a través de la cama y juntándose en las mantas y sobre los dos. John se ha movido un poco mientras dormía pero no mucho, su cara relajada y abierta donde está girada sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Está medio encima de Sherlock medio no, pero un brazo está estirado como en una defensa refleja, permanente por las costillas de Sherlock. Sherlock deja pasar sus dedos por el pelo fino dorado y marrón del antebrazo de John y observa los detalles dorados brillar a la luz del sol. Siente una sonrisa aparecer en su cara, imparable.

Por fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Podeís encontrarme en Twitter y en Tumblr


End file.
